The Baptism of Sinnoh
by Ami.Bel
Summary: After the events of Unova, Amira is sent to Sinnoh to deal with her emotional issues. Her safety in detachment creates a barrier between herself and the people and Pokemon she meets. After helping her fight a panic attack, Cyrus leaves her questioning whether or not a word without emotions wouldn't be better after all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The bright light of summer's last siege streamed in through the windows. The leaves had yet to change but an autumn wind glided just slightly out of reach. There was stillness in nature's anticipation of the change of seasons. The only sounds were slight; the chirping of birds, the dirge of the cicadas, and the rustling of a breeze every now and again.

Amira lay on a wooden floor while staring vacantly at the ceiling. A pounding headache roused her from her sleep. Torpor weighed down her body and refused her the ability to move. Like the approaching season itself, all she could do was exist in a state between. The fatigue of depression was a perpetual twilight.

An image on the old cube television crackled in muted colors in contrast to its bright and festive programming. In these moments, the world went unheard as she unfocused her eyes and watched space and time fold in, under, and over themselves, until everything turned into nothing but static. If she stayed calm, she could hear her breathing. She could even see it reflected back at her, slightly, from something in the distance. She could never see it clearly. It would always jump around from one spot to the next if she tried to focus on it. Like some scared animal, it only stayed still as long as she did.

But this was only if she remembered to breathe. If she didn't, then the static became harsh. It turned into jagged shapes and sharp pain and long claws always reaching for her ever so slowly, just about to strike. It was tens of thousands of tiny crawling things with gnashing teeth and pinching claws tearing at her in the smallest inch. And it was inescapable.

During this episode, she breathed and the world existed only as an unmovable gray. It was a relief.

A screeching sound broke through her haze. Panic started to settle in when she realized it was the angry voice of her aunt. She had no idea how long she had been laying there and hurried to answer her call.

She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with both of her hands on her hips. Her tight face was upturned in anger.

"And what took you so long? Why can't you come when I call for you the first time?"

She stood silent in front of her and said nothing. She knew knew by now not to expect kindness, cheer, or concern. She had been living with her for just under a month but she had quickly gotten used to the routine.

She was somehow expected to act agreeably while being berated. Her aunt, Johanna, considered herself 'helpfully' pointing out her faults so that she could correct them. Any attempts Amira made to defend herself only resulted in escalation. Any rebuttal was taken as a personal affront and her aunt would quickly descended into hysterical screaming and crying. She believed herself a martyr burning on a pyre of generosity and that her niece should be grateful.

"I can't let you lie around all day when there's work to be done! Do you expect me to do it all by myself? I wish you knew how to properly show appreciation, then I wouldn't have to call you down to ask you to start your chores."

Amira did her best to hide any expression in her face that said she had known the argument would come to this. So much so, that she began to think she might be justified.

"I don't cater to children. I know your mother spoiled you but if you're going to stay under my roof, you have to work. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she responded in a flat tone. She kept her eyes on the floor and tried to shut out the bitterness festering inside her.

"It's the least you can do since I'm letting you live here for free."

She gave her a list of household chores which essentially added up to cleaning the whole house. She wasn't a guest so much as she was made to be a live-in maid. It wasn't that she minded doing them. They kept her busy and any focus outside of herself was welcomed.

Her only complaint was her aunt's constant presence. When there was silence, she could feel her stares, flitting from guilty to loathsome, but never upset by the meanness on her face. Other times, such as this day, she would stand behind her and scold her as she worked. It was meant to drive home whatever point she felt she had failed to impress from her lecture before.

"I want to hear a more thankful tone from you from now on. The only reason I let you stay here is because your mother asked. You don't have anywhere else to go is what she said."

She started sweeping the kitchen without stopping or looking up from her work. Her grip on the broom was too tight and so were her nerves. She didn't want to hear what Johanna had to say, she never did, but all she could do was bear it and hope she finished soon.

"Or else you'd be out on the streets doing God knows what to survive. Perhaps you should keep that in mind."

She kept moving and tried to push her words out of her mind as hard as she could. They weren't true, she told herself. They were just the words of a bitter old woman whom she wished would shut up and leave her alone. She only left when the phone rang but that didn't stop her from speaking about her to whoever was on the other line as if she weren't just in the other room. She dragged through her chores with a glazed look in her eyes. The last one was watering the yard and with it, she took her time as it provided the distance she desperately needed.

She stood on the back porch watering the flower beds and stopped to look over Twinleaf Town. It was a small town on the edge of the Sinnoh region. Vast fields of greenery separated the houses but the town was fenced in by a neatly manicured forest. She was surrounded by the flowery affluence of suburbia and the monotony that came with it. It was to this small town that her mother had decided to send her without notice, choice, or much of an explanation.

She didn't get to say a word of goodbye to anyone. She had been told that it was for her safety and supposed it to be true since Ghetsis was still free. But she often felt as if it were a punishment. While no physical harm came to her, she had no idea how much longer she could put up with her aunt before breaking down completely and going on a murderous rampage. Every time she thought about running away, a new fear appeared to stop her. Where would she go? What would she do for food and shelter? Who would protect her in a place where she knew no one? How far could she even go without even a single Pokemon? If she asked for help, would anyone even care?

To make matters worse, ghosts pulled at the frayed edges of her sanity. She couldn't sleep for the nightmares that hid behind closed eyes. She still smelled the blood and felt its warmth as it soaked through her clothes. Her eyes drank in the sight of the maimed bodies of her Pokémon strewn about her in a burning building all while laughter rang in her ears. And from the corner of these nightmares, a pair of dimly lit red eyes sat in the darkness, watching and waiting. Its predatory air was suffocating.

She tried to stave off sleep anyway she could. She ate little and holed herself away in any quiet corner she could find. Ever since she had set foot on the strange land that was Sinnoh, this illness took a firm hold of her. There were heavy bags under her eyes and distance in her stare. Her round figure had lost its curves and the thinness was jarring on her frame. She always felt light-headed and dizzy, but her silence was steel. She told no one about what she saw in her dreams or how she felt.

Waking hours provided her with only another kind of torture. Johanna's episodes were always the same though the words she used from day to day differed. She let her mind blank over as degradations were thrown at her in the guise of how the only safe haven was under her thumb. Though she was quick to deny it, the verbal beatings had left their marks. She questioned her own competency, whether her life was worth living, or if she'd merely botch a suicide attempt as well.

She let out another sigh as she finished pouring water on the last potted plant.

"Ami! Hey! Ami!"

Barry ran toward her at full throttle was. He was tall and lanky, with bright eyes and curly tufts of blonde hair. He tried most times to be tough but it never amounted to much thanks to his baby face and tireless personality. They had developed a friendship of sorts soon after she arrived. Twinleaf Town was full of retirees and newly-weds so there weren't many kids around his age for him to spend time with.

"Hey, I was looking for you earlier! Your aunt said you weren't home?"

She huffed at hearing another of Johanna's lies at work.

She kept her in the house but told anyone looking for her, usually Barry, that she wasn't home. She denied her any use of the phone by telling her it was a privilege she had to earn, a feat that remained impossible no matter what she did. The day she received a letter from home, it was immediately confiscated as punishment even though she had done nothing wrong. She was told that it, like the phone, could be it earned as a reward but it never was. Eventually, she stopped asking or expecting to receive anything from her.

"Now that I found you, let me tell you what we're doing today!"

"I have to do chores," she mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed the watering can from her and set it aside as he hooked his arm around hers. "Never mind that! We're going to the lake! You gotta come! So come on!"

"But! She'll get mad if I don't finish them…"

"Let her," he yelled as he dragged her along. "She'll always be mad about one thing or another, won't she?"

Barry had had his fair share of run-ins with Johanna. Though she always seemed cordial, her polite tone did nothing for the backbiting compliments and gossip she spread about everyone else's business but her own. He had heard enough stories about her from his mother that he decided that she was a character to beware of.

"We've got bigger things to worry about," he continued. "You've seen that report on TV about the red Gyarados showing up in that lake, right? Well I thought, there's gotta be a thing or two like that in our lake! We just haven't checked! So let's get going!"

She feigned resignation to traveling with him. In truth, she was thankful for his friendship.

The lake he mentioned was Lake Verity that sat not too far from the town. It was just a short walk but they purposefully dawdled along while Barry talked a mile a minute. He had yet to go on his Pokémon journey but was happily telling her all about the amazing things he'd do and the tournaments he'd win when he did.

"So my dad thinks he's the tops, right? And compared to everyone else, yeah, he blows them out of the water hands down! But when I get a Pokémon, you can bet that he'll be looking over his shoulder for me! Cause I'll be- Hold on!"

He pulled her to her halt as they approached the lake. "What's going on over there?"

Standing on the dock and were two men staring out into the distance. There was no clue as to what they were saying but she managed to catch a few words of their conversation as they got closer. They were done with whatever business they had and were leaving without a moment to spare.

"Excuse us," said the older man in a gruff tone. He was stocky with gray hair that included mutton chops and a mustache but no beard. "Let us pass."

"Yes, Sir." She took a step back in haste at his sternness.

The other man with him turned out to be a college kid around her age, or so she assumed. He was tall like Barry, but had a kind face and a hint of chiseled features topped off with black hair in a spiky Caesar cut that stuck out from all directions under his red newsboy cap.

"Pardon us, so sorry folks." He nodded to her with a smile that reached the corners of his brown eyes and gave a slight tip of his hat to Barry.

"No problem," she blushed as he passed.

"What was all that," muttered Barry after they gone out of hearing distance. "Hey! They left something here!"

He walked to the edge of the dock and picked up an old trunk case that had been left behind.

"Oi! Old man," he yelled at the top of his lungs in the direction they had gone. "You left your briefcase!"

He scanned the road for any sign of them but to no avail. "And just what are we supposed to do with it," he asked irritantly.

She knew from his sarcastic tone that it was a rhetorical question but answered him anyway.

"We could try and return it," she shrugged.

"Yeah but the thing of it is, we don't know who those people are. I mean, if you want to hold onto it and maybe fate will bring you and Johnny Romance together again..."

"What?" Her voice became hesitantly annoyed. She cut her eyes at him and raised her brow.

"I saw that little flutter of your eyelashes." He mocked her with a wicked grin and imitated her in a high pitched voice, "no problem, you big, strong, strapping man, you."

"I did not," she shouted back at his audaciousness.

"You so did! Way to check out his bum too! Don't think I missed that!"

"I so did not!"

Their fight came to a halt with the screech of two wild Pokémon that madly beset upon them. They were small birds, no bigger than normal pigeons but she knew first hand that small things could do a lot of damage, especially Pokémon.

"Oh fuck," he exclaimed.

They were trapped on the edge of the dock with no way to defend themselves. He took a step backward and accidentally dropped the briefcase. Its lock, if it had one, was faulty enough to pop open. They were lucky none of its contents spilled into the water but what caught their eyes were the three Poké Balls sitting on top of everything else.

"Right, let's do this! Poké Ball, go!"

He grabbed one immediately and sent out a Pokémon, a small fiery chimpanzee.

'_Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps.'_

She stood frozen and watched him battle. The Chimchar was doing well enough but with being outnumbered, the battle was turning south.

"Hey," he shouted to her over his shoulder. "I could use some help! You're supposed to be a hot shot, aren't you? Grab a Poké Ball and do something!"

In the spur of the moment, she picked up one of the two Poké Balls left. She ignored the chill that it sent through her to be holding one again, after so long. She took a deep breath and tossed it. From out of it came a juvenile blue penguin.

'_Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It doesn't like to be taken care of. It's difficult to bond with since it won't listen to its trainer.'_

Now that the odds were even, their toddler Pokémon turned out to be stronger than the wild birds and their combined efforts drove them off. They flew only as far as the nearest tree but stayed watching them, their bodies puffed up and fidgety. When she pointed it out, he guessed that they must be near their nest and a quick look under the dock proved him right.

"That's it," he said as he stood and wiped the dirt from the knees of his pants. "It's right underneath us. We're intruding on their turf is why they got all bent out of shape. Come on, let's move. My little guy got hurt from that battle and if they start up again, we might be in trouble."

She nodded and recalled Piplup without a word. He stared at his Poké Ball with pride as he walked ahead of her. She kept hers balled tight in her fist and stared only at the back of his shoes as they made their way off of the dock.

"Your Pokémon was good but mine was better," he grinned. "I mean, if that's the best Unova's got then maybe you ain't so hot after all."

"They're not our Pokémon though," she pointed out in reply.

"Yeah… but we had to use them! Look, maybe they won't mind?"

She was about to say that they should return them regardless when the young man from before came running up to them.

"Oh, good," he said, as he bent over slightly while trying to catch his breath. "You found the briefcase. Thank you. The professor would've gone through the roof if he knew... that I had... Oh..."

He looked from the Poké Balls in their hands and then inside the briefcase where only a single Poké Ball remained.

"Oh no…"

"We're sorry," she said hastily as she attempted to give the Poké Ball back.

"I'll just take the case." The young man refused her and snapped the briefcase shut. He spoke aloud to himself in panic as he left, "how am I going to explain this one to the professor?"

"Does he not want them back," she asked.

"I dunno," he answered in honest confusion. "I really wish I could keep this little guy... But standing around ain't doing nothing for nobody so let's just go."

She wore a look of shame but said nothing more. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they marched forlornly back to town.

When they neared the turn to Twinleaf Town the old man and the college kid from before were standing there waiting for them was. She and Barry froze in their tracks as the professor's eyes fell upon them. She wondered just how angry he would be that they used his Pokémon. They were sure to find out soon as he more or less charged them instead of walking.

"I heard from Lucas that you used our Pokémon, is this correct?"

"Yes, Sir," they answered in quick unison.

"Let me see them please."

They held out their Poké Balls with trembling hands and called forth the Pokémon. Piplup and Chimchar greeted the professor with happy noises of chirps and howls as he stared at them.

"Hmm… I see. Lucas," he said turning to the young man, "I'm going back to my lab at once."

"Uh, yes Professor," answered the put-upon, yet still smiling Lucas. "You kids should visit us at the lab, okay?"

While Lucas had taken the time to greet them goodbye with a friendly wave, he turned to see that the professor was a good distance ahead already.

"Hey, Professor! Wait for me!"

"Well that... What was that craziness about," remarked Barry once they had left and was sure they wouldn't be returning. "If he was angry, he could've just yelled at us or something."

"What should we do? We even tried to give them back..."

"Who knows," he shrugged. "It's getting late. Let's figure this all out tomorrow, alright?"

She nodded again as they recalled their Pokémon. They parted ways once they reached her aunt's home. She stood on the back porch and watched for a moment as he walked the road home alone. Once he disappeared from her sight with a wave goodbye, she turned back to the house.

She knew Aunt Johanna would be furious that she had left without saying anything. She tried her best to sneak in and held her breath as she opened and closed the sliding door as quietly as she could. She had made it as far as the stairs without any noise. But there were no blessings to count as at the top of the landing stood her aunt, hands on her hips, waiting for her just as quietly.

Her heart skipped a beat. She stood frozen at her cold look of rage.

"Get out," she said calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you're excused," she yelled back. "Get out! I want you out of my house!"

Amira backed away as she descended the stairs. Her voice was growing louder and beginning to break as she went into theatrics.

"I only ask you to do simple, little things and you can't even be bothered to finish what you start! You don't care about me, you don't care about the kindness I've shown you. You should be damn grateful I let you stay here after your mother begged me to let you! Begged! Have you ever thought about if I hadn't agreed to it, where would you be?"

She started to shake. She was backed against the front door now with her fist clenched and pleading with her will to remain upright. Johanna would not relent as she laid into her.

"Anyone else would've just let you live out on the streets but I didn't! I took you in out of the kindness of my heart because you have nowhere else to go. But if this is how you repay me… if you want to leave then leave! See how long the world will put up with you before you come running back to me."

Amira didn't mean to start laughing. She found no humor in those words but the laughter, like her tears, was sudden and incessant.

"Do you think this is funny!?"

It wasn't apparent if Johanna hadn't noticed her emotional instability or just didn't care. It she hadn't, her fragile mentality became quite clear when her laughter turned into hoarse gasps for air.

"What's wrong with you? Stop that! Stop that now!"

Her moving forward prompted the latter to try to move back, forgetting she was already against a wall.

"Come here," she shouted.

Her command, like the one to stop, only prompted the opposite reaction. Amira said nothing and hurriedly opened the door and ran from the house. She didn't know where she was going but she'd rather be anywhere but in that moment. Without reason or logic, or even control of her emotions, she ran.

There was only one place her feet would take her. There was only one road out of town. As she reached the border of Twinleaf Town and Route 201, she and Barry slammed into each other at full force. Both were thrown back and lay dazed in the grass.

"What the bloody hell," he shouted while holding his chin. "You trying to knock my teeth out? Ami, you gotta be more careful! I ought to fine… you…"

He paused as he rose to his feet to see her curled into a ball. Their collision had knocked both their Poké Balls loose and released both Piplup and Chimchar. The two Pokémon were at her side and staring with curiosity and worry.

She hadn't bothered to get up and lay huddled over with her arms over her face to hide her crying.

"Hey, Ami," he said softer, "what's wrong? You okay?"

He got down on his knees and put both arms around her. She tried to answer him but could only stutter, too overwhelmed to breathe without heaving. She was too paralyzed to move as a new fear entered her mind. She had pushed her panic attacks to only come after nightfall, in her hours of solitude where no one could witness her pitiful state. Now her meltdown had an audience in her only friend.

Her face was hot with shame, matching the unbearable heat of the rest of her body. Even the tears that had managed to roll down her cheeks began to burn. An aching pain flashed violently through her head and pounded against her skull. It echoed in her chest as her heartbeat quickened. Her cries for help were only indecipherable murmurs.

"Hey, whatever's wrong, it'll be okay, alright? I got an idea. Come on, let's go see that old guy in Sandgem Town. I just got back from checking his place out. He's a bit out there but he'll know what to do, I bet."

She tried to steady her breathing as he pulled her to her feet. They walked to Sandgem Town without a word as Piplup and Chimchar walked alongside them. Every so often, the little penguin would take a sideways glance at her but made not a sound. They reached the professor's lab and after a knock on the door were greeted by Lucas.

"Welcome to Professor Rowan's Resear-"

"Yeah, enough of that," said Barry in agitation. "Take us to the old guy!"

"Professor Rowan," corrected Lucas. "He's right this way."

Rowan's lab was similar to Professor Juniper's in that it had adjacent living quarters but that was it. It was untidy, with books and research papers covering every surface. His staff, all men and women in lab coats, moved from one project to the next, seemingly stopping in the middle of whatever it was they were previously doing to do so. Some stood in clusters around the only tables that weren't covered with documents. Upon them sat a few bird Pokémon who didn't mind in the least at being admired and preened.

With or without Lucas' help, Piplup and Chimchar knew the way. They ran through the lab screeching at the top of their lungs and only stopped when they reached the feet of Professor Rowan. He stood in the back talking to another gentleman as they looked over a file but promptly excused himself upon seeing not only the two distressed juvenile Pokémon but also Lucas approaching with Barry and Amira in tow.

"Professor, the young man and lady from yesterday are-"

"Hey, old guy!"

Barry cut off Lucas again, not caring to be properly announced. His impetuosity became more pronounced when he deemed something an emergency. Lucas was also growing more agitated by his interruptions but continued to shrug it off.

"Look, you said I can come to you if we need anything, right? Well now I need something!"

Rowan took a look at Amira even as Barry spoke. Her head was bowed, her eyes downcast, and tears stained her face. Despite the spring chill, she was poorly dressed for the weather in threadbare clothing.

"I see," he replied. "Young lady, please follow me. Lucas, please assist this young man by providing him with the necessary materials for his Pokémon journey."

Barry's eyes noticeably lit up at the words but he shook the notion from his head as he remembered his original reason for coming. He hadn't let go of her hand and she hadn't moved from her spot. Through no fault of his own, his height and broad build made Professor Rowan an intimidating man and she was more than hesitant to follow him in her current state.

"Hold on a minute," said Barry as he kept his hold, "what about Ami!?"

"Everything'll be okay," assured Lucas.

"If you'll please come this way." Rowan held out his hand and called for her once more.

Her hesitation was absent in Piplup as he stood waiting for her by the professor. She swallowed and took a step closer but kept her hands tightly balled into fists by her sides. Rowan gave no indication of taking any offense to the gesture. They left Lucas and Barry behind as he led her to a separate part of the building, where the lab ended and his house began. There was a spare room on the bottom floor just in-between the two; this room functioned primarily as paper storage yet an old daybed remained as little more than a reminder of what it used to be.

"We can talk here in private, or would you prefer to be left alone to gather your thoughts?"

She had no answer. She hugged herself and kept her head down as she leaned away from him. Piplup was much more confident and answered for her in self-assured chirps.

"Very well. You may rest as long as you like. I must see to your friend and get back to work. I'll check in on you later and we can talk then."

She nodded once more to show that she understood and he left without a further word. She was slow in making her way to the bed but once there, threw herself face down onto it. Piplup waddled about the room before remembering his trainer and ran to her side. He hopped up on the bed and sat next to her, chirping all the while to get her attention.

He tried several times to make conversation but his cries went ignored as she lay silent and still. She was buried in a landslide of inharmonious thoughts, all filled with anxiety. A single pull at a loose thread that was the mention of her mother's abandonment had unraveled her composure entirely. She had fallen to her knees not only in front of Barry but was sure Lucas and Rowan also had dismayed opinions of her now.

She whispered 'I'm sorry', her first words to the little penguin since it had been given to her. It stared at her aghast and after a moment, reached out its downy covered flipper to pat her head. Its comforting conjured ghosts of memories of her Pokémon that would never return. She couldn't grasp the warmth or happiness that had been; only guilt resonated as she racked herself to sleep to a lullaby of pain and apologies.

The next day, Piplup greeted the sun with a loud series of noises that could only be described as the braying of a donkey from a broken auto-tune machine. She awoke clutching her ears and grimaced at him in pain and confusion. When had she fallen asleep and how long were the first questions that came to her mind. They were immediately pushed aside by the more immediate 'how could such a little thing make so much unnaturally sounding noise'.

It seemed she wasn't the only one awoken by Piplup's so-called singing as there came a knock on the door. She hadn't forgot where she was and hurried to open it for fear of angering the professor. He politely stepped back from the door and was fully dressed and wide awake. It could only be guessed, correctly at that, that he had been up and already at work for some time.

"Good morning." His greeting was stiff with formality but flat so as to give her some feeling of nonchalance. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," she nodded quickly. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean, uhm, I'm sorry about intruding the way I did."

"Not at all," he assured her. "Some circumstances can't be helped. Now that you're awake, I hope you'll join me for breakfast. I have some important matters to discuss with you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good," he continued on as if her answer made no difference.

She followed him to the breakfast table with her mind in a daze. The awkwardness of the situation hadn't escaped her but she was more concerned about her defense. She was sure he would ask her why she had been crying or tell her that he had spoken to her aunt. What would she do if he tried to persuade her to work it out and return home? What if he had no interest at all and simply kicked her out afterwards, where would she go then? Would he ask for his Pokémon back?

She was so busy readying her argument that she didn't notice she was eating until a coffee mug touched her lip. To her surprise, the plate in front of her held a stack of half-eaten waffles and she had already finished a full glass of juice. To her right was Piplup, enjoying his own breakfast of Pokémon kibble.

"Are you ready to join the conversation or have you not yet finished your daydream?"

She jumped and dropped her head apologetically. She didn't know for how long she'd been in an occupied state of mind but he had.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's get to business. First, concerning what happened at the lake yesterday. I've already heard everything from your friend, Barry. There's no need to worry, I'm not angry. Entrusting Piplup to you was no mistake."

"But I don't think I can care for a Pokémon," she protested. "Especially after yesterday…"

Piplup looked from the professor to her as he heard his name called. He knew when a conversation was about him and even if it wasn't, thought it most certainly should be.

"I'm also well aware of the circumstances surrounding your previous partners," he said in a softer voice. "You have my sincerest gratitude for the role you played, as well as my most heartfelt condolences for the hardships you've suffered."

She swallowed hard with anticipation and surprise at his words. She nodded and picked at the rest of her plate. In her mind, she pleaded with him to stop his praise.

He clasped his hands together and leaned forward on the table to impose the weight not only of his words but the importance. He knew from the glassy expression in her eyes that he was picking at old wounds. Doing so wasn't easy but it was what needed to be done.

"You of all people should understand than, that we exist side by side with Pokémon. Life is a road that should be traversed together. In fact, it was last night's events that solidified my decision. Piplup is a very proud Pokémon," he explained. "It doesn't accept help easily yet it stayed by your side in your hour of need, did it not? Even though your time together has been short, it has already built an attachment to you."

Even as he spoke he sensed her apprehension and, as was his way, took the most direct approach to nipping it in the bud.

"All I ask is that you cherish this Piplup. It is now yours."

She surrendered to him without a fight, "yes, Sir."

Her mind turned to quelling the rising fear and doubt in her chest by taking deep breaths. She didn't want to repeat her episode, especially not in front of him. Piplup saluted the professor haughtily; he did not need taking care of.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "Now let's move on to the main topic. Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Professor Rowan. I specialize in Pokémon evolutionary biology. I would like to employ an experienced Trainer such as yourself to help me in my research."

"You want me to work at your lab," she asked nervously.

"For my lab," he corrected. "I'd like you to take a position as a field researcher and more importantly, resume your independent studies as a Trainer."

Piplup stood proud, impressed by the offer but she had no idea what he was asking of her.

"What would my job be exactly?"

"Data collection," he answered. "You would keep a journal of your travels across the Sinnoh region. It's an informal method that I think would be best suited to you. You simply write what you've observed and anything you think is relevant from your personal reflections."

She glanced at Piplup then averted her eyes to her plate as she thought it over. "Would I have to go back to Twinleaf Town?"

"That decision is yours alone to make," he answered. "There was some concern expressed about your tumultuous living situation. You may act as you see fit regarding personal matters. The only stipulation is that they do not interfere with your research nor are you to behave in any way that would reflect poorly on the lab's reputation. Is that understood?"

She nodded with a small sigh of relief. That was a good thing, she hoped. The more she weighed the pros and cons in her mind, the better the deal became. She would never have to see her aunt again. She would be on her own and self-sufficient. She would live the mundane life of a researcher without worrying about rogue legendary Pokémon or crime syndicates. She could keep her Pokémon far away from that kind of danger and wouldn't make that mistake ever again.

"Yes," she answered with a slight tremble but steadied her voice as she gained certainty. "Yes. I accept."

"Good. I am glad to hear it. Now before I can officially welcome you on board, something must be done about your appearance."

She looked at him with shock and embarrassment. She had arrived in Sinnoh with nothing. Johanna had never taken her shopping and so, she did her best to take care of the only outfit she had. There wasn't much to say for her simple cotton shirt but her jeans were amazingly durable.

"About that, I uhm..."

He caught her by surprise before she could invent a lie.

"The washroom is down the hall to the left. Once you're done freshening up, you may join me in laboratory."

"Yes, Sir," she answered with her face burning red. She wasn't sure but there was a possibility he could have just told her that she smelled. She knew the scent of ammonia and other cleaning chemicals lingered on her skin but didn't think it was that bad.

She secured Piplup in his Poké Ball and headed to the bathroom.

She was surprised to find a uniform ready and waiting for her hanging on the door. It consisted of a long-sleeved white blouse with puffed sleeves and a pink handkerchief hung loose around the collar waiting to be tied into a bow. Over it was a black sweater embroidered with the laboratory's logo and monogrammed initials in white thread. Finally, there was a pink knife-pleated skirt.

She stared at the clothing in disbelief. Of all the questions that went through her head, most were unsavory and in no way nearly as concerned about her safety as they should have been. She double-checked the lock on the door before turning to take a shower and jumped again.

There was not just the outfit but there were also two boxes with her name on them just beside the door. They had already been opened and as she took a closer look, she began to understand the situation.

The boxes were addressed to her from her mother. They were meant to be care packages but it looked like Johanna had seen fit to open them first and then hide their existence completely. She opened the first box to find an assortment of clothes; undergarments, skirts, pants, blouses, socks, and tights. The second box held a brand new duffle bag and pink all-terrain boots. Tears rolled down her cheeks as more importantly, each contained a letter from her mother.

_'Ami,_

_How are you doing in Sinnoh? I know the weather is much colder there in the winter than it is here. I thought to send you some extra clothes to help keep you warm. Shopping Mall Nine is having their 'Back to School' sale so I got a lot of good deals! You're welcome. It's just like you're in school again and I'm buying your wardrobe for the semester. They haven't put their winter jackets on sale yet, so please wear layers and keep warm until then. I love you and miss you and will write you again soon._

_Love, Mommy_

_P.S. – You should probably send your father a postcard or something.'_

She wiped her face and smiled at the familiar annoyance of hearing her mother's cheery tone in her head as she read the first note to herself. When she was done, she folded it up but held onto it as she picked up the second one.

_'Ami,_

_Guess what? I realized I can't have you walking all over the Sinnoh region barefoot and holding all your stuff in your arms! So I got you this bag and a matching pair of boots, perfect for hiking. But by the time I realized my mistake, I had already mailed off the first box! Okay, so I told a little white lie. The bag is from your friend, Bianca. She wanted to give it to you as a birthday gift and asked me to hold on to it for you. So it's a little early but you could use it now, couldn't you? And when your birthday comes, just act surprised! I did get the boots all on my own though. I was looking around a new shoe store and saw these. That they match the bag Bianca brought you must mean it was fate! I've already packed the bag with a few feminine necessities like soap and pads. Be safe on your journey and take care to wash up often. Remember I love you, miss you and will write you soon._

_Love, Mom._

_P.S. - Are you and Johanna getting along? She can be a bit snippy but just take it in stride._

_P.S.S. - Please talk to your father sometime soon. He's going to make me unplug my phone...'_

She remembered Johanna's words and cursed her memory then and there. Ever since she had moved to Sinnoh, she had felt forgotten and unloved. Without a letter or a postcard or a phone call from either of her parents, lies became easier to swallow with each passing day. It wasn't long before she had given up hope for any chance at reuniting.

She tucked the notes safely into the bag and traced her fingers over the stitching where she thought Bianca must have touched it. Even after all that happened, they still thought she had the strength to be the same person she was before. The warmth of the shower was made all the more comforting thanks to the reassurance that she was still in their thoughts. She donned the uniform and fresh change of clothes with a genuine smile, the first break her misery in a long while.

She packed everything into her new bag and carried out the empty boxes to the lab where an assistant took them from her for recycling. She looked around for Professor Rowan when Lucas approached her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Amira, right? The uniform looks great on you! We're colleagues now!"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"This is for you," he said with an encouraging smile as he handed her the Sinnoh Regional Pokédex.

She was amazed by how different it was. Its design was less sleek and a little bulky. The Unova Pokédex had been similar to a phone with a sliding dual screen. The one she held now was more like a tiny personal computer that flipped open and closed. There were also a number of buttons for attachments and services that she didn't recognize. A strange feeling came over her as she remembered being elated beyond belief the first time she received a Pokédex. Here she was experiencing it all over again but now, she couldn't even so much as muster one happy feeling.

"Thanks." She tried to smile in return but made more of a wince.

"I'm glad you're both getting on well," said Professor Rowan. He seemed to come from nowhere though in truth, he had only been a few feet away. She had been unable to distinguish him from everyone else in the lab wearing a white coat.

"Lucas was responsible for retrieving your packages for you. He tells me it took some lengthy persuasion, but you can trust him to never leave a job undone."

Lucas blushed red and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah well… I just asked nicely is all. I hope everything's accounted for."

She stared at him with a new sense of awe. She had believed him to be a shy and quiet boy before but having heard that he had single-handedly took on her aunt, she wondered what cruelty he was capable of.

"Now Amira," said the Professor as he turned his full attention on her with an enthused smile. "I ask that you go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokémon in this region. I've lived for sixty long years and even now, I still get a thrill. There are countless Pokémon in this world. That means there are just as many thrills waiting for you out there. So go. You have a grand adventure to begin."

As she took her first steps past Sandgem Town and down Route 202, the weight of her decision finally sunk in.

There were no friends taking the steps with her this time around. They were no longer just a call a way. There was no longer a home or family she could return to any time she liked. Sinnoh wasn't her backyard the way Unova was. It was a foreign land with foreign people and she was without a single familiarity.

She ran her fingers over the Poké Ball in her belt for comfort and remembered the very last thing she'd heard Professor Rowan say; "Pokémon are by our side, always."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey there! You! Girl!"

She had been walking along Route 201 in a daze when two young boys came running up to her.

"Miss, will you battle us," asked the first boy.

"You met our eyes so you have to," added the second.

"I'm sorry," she answered. "I can't right now. The Pokémon I have right now is just a baby and it can't battle. I won't be any good at it. You'd be better off finding someone else."

It was a bold-faced lie and she knew it. Yet she felt it best to keep Piplup safe by not allowing him to battle. In her mind, it was her eagerness to do so before that was at fault for what happened. The boys looked disappointed but didn't press her further. She began to walk away when suddenly the Poké Ball in her belt burst open on its own.

The tiny penguin angrily gave her a whack with his flipper that knocked her onto the ground. Piplup stood in front of her with his body puffed up as it chirped indignantly. It turned to face the two boys in acceptance of their challenge but ran off once she tried to recall him into his Poké Ball.

"Hey," she shouted after it. "Wait! Come back here!"

She took off chasing after him into the forest. With flippers instead of feet, running was much more difficult to manage then walking for the penguin. But for being perhaps the most poorly coordinated Pokémon, Piplup was able to put a good amount of distance between them. She only stayed on his tail thanks to his repeated tumbles. She caught up to him just in time to find him in the midst of staring down a black and blue lion cub.

'_Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded.'_

Despite its Pokédex entry, the Shinx looked like it had no intention of letting Piplup escape. It opened its mouth to bear its tiny fangs as its mane began to sparkle. By her estimate, Piplup was at a complete disadvantage. He was smaller, weaker, slower on land, and took greater damage from electric-types. He merely puffed out his chest and unflinchingly waited to take the foe to task. There was no time to try and recall him again as the Shinx made his move, lunging for Piplup.

"Knock him away," she yelled. "Use Pound!"

He heard her order but swung too early and missed.

She stood unnerved when she saw Piplup get hurt. She would have to learn to base her calls on the way he moved, to train him in how he could move, and to re-build her status as a trainer from the ground up.

Shinx's headlong tackle sent the two of them rolling. It seemed the wild Pokémon was just as green in battle, being a cub after all. Both stood and shook off the effects, at the ready once again.

The tension increased her indecisiveness. Would her call be too soon or too late? Even if she timed it right, Piplup still wasn't powerful enough to take out the heavier cub.

"Amira!"

She looked up at the call of her name and saw Lucas running toward her though the grass. The expression on his face said that he knew her worry.

"Catch!"

He pitched a Poké Ball to her, sending it soaring over the two battlers head. She had to step back to catch it. She was momentarily blinded by the Sun but the Poké Ball found its way to her hand none the less. She looked back to the fight to see that Shinx had dove for Piplup again. She yelled for him to attack had no time to gauge how it would determine the fight.

What followed seemed to happen in slow motion. Shinx was just coming down, mere inches from Piplup, when he lifted his arm and hit him square in the face with the broadside of his flipper. Shinx was knocked back with no resistance. She threw the Poké Ball the second it touched the ground. Three shakes and a click, Shinx was caught. She retrieved the Poké Ball with a sigh of relief. Lucas walked over to congratulate her and Piplup strutted around them, high from his victory.

"Congratulations, you caught your first Pokémon! Uh… Sinnoh Pokémon that is."

"Thanks…" She scanned the Poké Ball with her Pokédex. The Shinx was a male and too inexperienced to know any electric attacks just yet. Her paranoia had overestimated its prowess.

"Thank you for the Poké Ball too," she quickly added. "I'll pay you back when we get to the next Poké Mart, promise."

"Don't mention it," he said, shrugging off her offer with a laugh. "Here, I've got some extra. Enough for a full party."

He handed her another four empty Poké Balls and she tucked them into her belt.

She thanked him again and Piplup made his own request known by smacking her legs with his flipper. He looked up at her with a pout and rocked himself on his feet as he reprimanded her. She couldn't speak Pokémon but didn't need to in order to know that he was telling her in some way 'I told you so.' He wouldn't allow himself to be petted when she reached for him but did seem to accept her apology for doubting his abilities.

"You have quite the Pokémon on your hands," chuckled Lucas. "I'd challenge you to a battle but I know I'd lose to your little guy."

Piplup puffed up his chest and stuck his nose in the air upon hearing this.

"Yeah, he's... really something." She smiled at how he, a baby chick who could barely reach their knees, was looking down on them.

They only made small talk as Lucas walked her back to the main road. Their pace was leisurely in consideration of Piplup's unsure footing as he waddled ahead of them. Though she burned with questions of how much he knew about her and of how he managed to wrestle anything from her aunt, she was too nervous to get any further than courtesies.

She learned he was a few years older than her, twenty-three to be precise. He was working with Professor Rowan as part of a dissertation internship. He was assured a job upon graduating though he chalked it up to it being apart of the family business as his father already worked as a researcher for the lab.

"I suppose being a Trainer has its benefits but I think I'm better suited behind a desk," he said with a wistful smile.

She looked at the ground as she became mired in uncertainty. Pokémon journeys were a rite of passage. Usually folks spent a year or so trying their hand at something before discovering what it was they wanted to spend their rest of their lives doing. She wondered if it wasn't foolish to imagine if someone could spend the rest of their lives traveling with Pokémon and living out of hotels.

"You're right. It's not like we could be a Trainers forever."

"Actually, if you're talented enough, it is a viable career option," he answered. "I imagine it'd be a bit like being a celebrity athlete. You find a sponsor to support you financially and you keep entering tournaments and the like while promoting their brand. Is that what you want to do?"

"No," she said in hurried embarrassment. "I mean, I was just wondering aloud to myself."

"Oh. Well anything's possible. I'm going ahead to take care of some business in Jubilife City. I'll see you around!"

When they reached the main road, he wished her goodbye with a smile and wave and went on to the city. She dawdled behind until she found the pair of boys from earlier. Piplup gave her a light whack and began talking excitedly.

"Hey, if you guys still want to battle," she asked, "we'd be glad to take you on."

She used the battle with them to test of her Pokémon's abilities and herself as trainer. It felt strangely refreshing to approach everything as a beginner in a new land. Even though she was victorious over the pair of kids, it provided her no consolation from her insecurities. She thought of her battles in Unova and how tough they had been. She knew that if any of her former enemies accosted her now, she'd be near defenseless.

To drive away the unwelcome disorientation, she engrossed herself in the task at hand of raising her new Pokémon. In spite of her trembling, they went against any challenger in battle. When none could be found, she pitted them against each other in mock battles. The two Pokémon began to get along after a few sparring matches.

They weren't so different despite their species. They both were prideful creatures who thrived on being praised but were different in how they accepted it. Shinx behaved just like a kitten in that he was curious, playful, and loved being petted. Piplup however, was much too proud to allow such coddling and instead preferred to be verbally commended and left to his own devices.

Their training went late into the evening until she decided to call it a night and head to the Pokémon Center for some rest. There, she ran into Lucas again. He told her he had seen Barry at the Trainer's School and he was looking for her. She hurried through the re-registration process and received a Sinnoh badge case and a completely new Trainer Card but was allowed to keep her old identification number. Once she was done, she took off for the school.

The Trainer's School hadn't closed yet though most everyone had gone home. There were a few exceptions of groups of students holding cram sessions and teachers working on the next day's lesson plan.

Though it was entirely different school then the one she had attended, memories of days long past loitered the halls. Any minute now, she expected to hear Cheren chastise her for earning detention by sleeping in class or Bianca calling for them to wait up from down the hall. As bitterly as she had hated those days, she never knew she would miss them. She sighed in despair until a familiar cry rang through her ears, causing her to hold her breath in surprise.

"Ami! Wait up!"

As Barry ran towards her, she readied herself to ask him what he wanted. Before either could manage a word, they were accosted by an older gentleman, a large man in a purple pinstripe suit.

"What's this," he shouted at them. "You dare call yourselves a Pokémon Trainers?!"

"Yeah, what's it to you," asked Barry indignantly.

"Yet you have no Pokétch," he responded.

"A what," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A Pokémon Watch!" He held up one of the posters he had been carrying to show off his invention. "The Pokétch for short, is a programmable computer wrist watch and a Trainer's best friend! How could you _not_ have one!?"

"I'm sorry," she said as they tried to step past him, "we don't have the money."

"Good for you then, folks! As part of my company's promotional campaign, we're giving them away for free! All you have to do to qualify is participate in our promotional campaign! It's three questions long and I'll give it to you right here!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," shouted Barry. They both stood with expressions of shock and disgust plastered on their faces. He pulled Amira back to position himself as a shield and readied his hand on Chimchar's Poké Ball.

"Listen pal, we said we don't want any of what your selling!

"It's just a quiz, my boy! First question! The status effect 'Poison', does what to an afflicted Pokémon?"

"It poisons it," she replied in questioning disbelief.

"That's correct," he cheered.

It turned out all his questions were unbelievably simple and they breezed through without even having to think. As a prize, he slapped a Pokétch on their wrist, an orange one for Barry and a pink one for her, and then took off to go harass anyone else he caught in his sights.

"Well that was weird…"

"Yeah," agreed Barry. "You gotta be careful. Never know what kind of creeps you might run into. I don't gotta tell you twice but girls should be especially careful!"

"Yeah," she muttered, "go figure. So Lucas said you were looking for me?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to see how you were doing. The old guy, the professor, he's on the level, ain't he? I knew going to him wasn't a bad idea! I did feel bad about just leaving you there though. You're not sore at me, are you?"

"Nah," she shrugged, "I'm more sorry you had to see me like that."

"Just glad I could help. Now who's the hero, huh? Anyway, just in case you _were_ mad at me, I got you these!"

He handed her a hardwood spiral bound notebook with a pen attached to it by a lanyard, both with a matching Piplup design.

"Thanks," she said while in wonderment at the whimsical gift.

"A trainer's got a lot to remember so writing things down helps, doesn't it? That's not all! Here, take this too!"

She was surprised by his generosity as he also handed her a handheld electronic device. He flipped it open to show her the Sinnoh region in its entirety.

"It's a map! My mum gave me two in case I lose one but as if that'll happen! Check it out, it shows you where you are," he said, pointing to a blinking dot that represented her, "and if you press this button, it'll show you important places nearby like Pokémon Centers and gyms!"

The dot was joined by two more icons, one with a letter 'P' for Pokémon Center and a Poké Ball for a nearby gym.

"Wait, you're just giving this to me!? This is way too expensive for a gift!"

"Then pay me back when you become Champion," he teased. "Oh wait! You can't, cause the Champion will be me! Ha! Oreburgh City's the first place listed with a gym and I'll be beating you there! See ya!"

"Wait!"

He took off again with a wave, leaving her standing there with her gifts in confusion. She sighed and tucked the map and journal into her bag and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

She sat in the lobby and began toying with her Pokétch to make sure it wasn't some kind of tracking device or other strange thing. Its actual usefulness was a pleasant surprise. It had a number of different features such as a general map, calculator, and notepad. She could even use it to remote access a Pokémon Center and check the health status of her Pokemon. It reminded her a lot of an X-transceiver but she was disappointed to find that it couldn't make phone calls.

When she was done familiarizing herself with the controls, she sat wondering where to go next. Professor Rowan had no specifications on how she should conduct her research. His only suggestion was that challenging the gyms would give her the greatest access to the widest variety of Pokémon.

According to the map, Barry was right in that the Oreburgh City gym was closest. It was just across Mt. Coronet, a sacred mountain that divided the island of Sinnoh into two equal halves.

However she didn't like the thought of crossing a mountain range at night and didn't have the money to buy the supplies needed for such a trip in the first place. She decided it would be best to stay put in Jubilife until morning and checked into a room at the Pokémon Center and settled in for the night. She lay awake staring at the walls and refused to give in to sleep. In search of a distraction, she pulled the journal from her bag, turned over to her stomach, and began scribbling.

'Day One…'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"These mines are our city's pride and joy," said the grizzled tour leader with a beaming smile and booming voice. He had to yell to be heard over the whir of machines and blasting of the bedrock but had mastered perfect articulation in spite of the safety mask that muzzled his face.

After getting the news from Barry outside the Oreburgh City Gym, Amira had gone to the Oreburgh Mine to find the Gym Leader. Oreburgh was a coal-mining town and as its main attraction, everything revolved around the mines. There was a tour already in progress so she snuck into the group in the hopes that it would help her search.

The tour proceeded deep into the mines from the safety of a catwalk so they could observe then men and Pokémon at work below. She was deeply uncomfortable of being in such a position. Even knowing that the men were too absorbed in their work to notice her, and that they couldn't see the platform through the dust and coal smudges on their protective gear, brought her no comfort at all. She walked holding her skirt closed at all times.

"Our boss may be a young one but he keeps the mines running safely and efficiently! Speaking of which, here he is now! Why not say a few words, Sir?"

He was addressing a younger man they had come upon working side by side with a small dinosaur Pokémon.

'_Cranidos, the Headbutt Pokémon. It lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its skull is as hard as iron.'_

The Cranidos' mean look and dry skin was the polar opposite of his owner.

He was a fresh-faced young man without the slightest hint on facial hair. His half-rimmed glasses only made his baby face look rounder, as did his shoulder-length raspberry red hair. His skin glistened, awash in sweat from the hard work that gave him his well-toned physique. He smiled at the crowd, a smile that he also wore in his eyes.

The bland the tour had suddenly become very interesting in her eyes.

"Uh, good day everyone," he said with a polite wave. "Okay, watch this!"

He took a step away from the group, faced a boulder and took a deep breath. Collecting his focus, he threw a punch and smashed it to pieces. The crowd burst into applause as he held a chunk of the rock in his hand. His smile returned and his casual demeanor gave cause to believe he had done this often.

"Fallen boulders need to be smashed so they're out of the way. If you could get the badge from the gym in town, your Pokémon would be able to do this too. Of course, you'd have to beat the Gym Leader first."

"Where can we find him," she shouted.

"Right here," he said pointing to himself. "The Oreburgh Gym Leader, that'd be me!"

A whistle blew indicating the end of the work day for the miners. She watched him walk away with a mix of awe and infatuation. The group was ushered out of the mines in a separate direction from the workers leaving her with no hope of sneaking off to go catch up with him. She looked for him outside but he was nowhere to be seen.

She decided to check the gym again before going anywhere else. Her mood perked up at finding that its doors were now open and hurried to sign herself up for a match.

"Hey there!"

She had just finished handing over her trainer card for identity verification when she heard a voice behind her. She tried not to melt at seeing that it was none other than the current object of her adoration.

"Hey! Uhm, I mean hi." Despite her best try to act nonchalant and cute, her nervous posture threatened to give her away.

"Welcome to the Oreburgh City Gym! I'm Roark, the Gym Leader," he said holding out his hand to shake.

"I'm Amira," she said trying to remember the right amount of grip to a good handshake. "I took the mining tour and saw you do that move. You're… Uh… That was kind of cool."

"Thanks! I'm glad you took the tour! We don't get a lot of young people who are interested in geology. I think it _'__rocks'_ but I'm more into paleontology myself."

She raised an eyebrow at his joke but gave a polite laugh. Truthfully, she felt her crush on him lessen. She wondered if he would be just like Hawes, the co-director of the Nacrene City Museum, who also had a thing for bad puns.

"Paleontology is the study of…"

"Fossils," he answered excitedly. "Things that come from the Earth. So being a miner is just great!"

"Oh. Hey, I know a Gym Leader who's an archaeologist."

"Do you mean Lenora?"

Lenora was Hawes' wife, director of the Nacrene Museum and Gym Leader of the Nacrene City Gym. It turned out that even though she specialized in a different type of Pokémon, she and Roark still worked together often when it came to their respective jobs. She had helped curate exhibits in the Oreburgh Mining Museum and likewise, a number of things on display in the Nacrene Museum had been donated from Roark's excavations.

The more Amira found out about him, the more she liked him now knowing that they had a friend in common.

"Any friend of Lenora's is a friend of mine! If you're here for a gym challenge, I'll take you right now."

"Yeah, you can."

She let out a genuine laugh this time but he didn't seem to understand his own joke, or at least what she had made of his words. He walked her to the rocky battlefield. As they each took their place, she hoped she and her Pokémon were ready.

"Since you're no rookie, I won't bore you with an explanation. The league rules here are the same no matter where you go. I can't wait to see the toughness of your Pokémon!"

As much as she liked Roark, she swept away his team all too quickly.

Piplup being a water-type had a clear advantage over his rock-types. Though he wasn't particularly strong, his water attacks weakened the enemy Pokémon enough to be taken out with a few pecks of his beak.

She expected Roark's Cranidos to give them some trouble as it was the backbone of his team, but was surprised to find out it had a quadruple weakness to water. She only had to call Shinx into battle just so he wouldn't feel left out.

"Oh man," he whined after it was all over. "This is kind of embarrassing. I went and lost to a trainer who didn't have a single Gym Badge..."

"I do now," she smugly corrected him.

"Yeah, that's tough. You were strong and I was weak. That's all there is to it. Here's your official Coal Badge. Welcome to the Sinnoh League."

She held out her hand and as he pressed the badge into her palm, wrapped her fingers around his and stared into his eyes with a hopeful look. He only returned her gaze with discomfort.

"Uh, I… need my hand back."

She let out a nervous laugh and quickly let go. He cleared his throat in an attempt to fill the awkward silence as she affixed her new badge to its place in her case.

"Uhm... Well. I'll be going," he said, turning to walk away. "Amira, was it? I'll be sure to tell Lenora you said hello."

"Thanks very much."

She had won her first badge in a new region with new Pokémon but the victory hadn't at all delivered any boost to her confidence. She was just leaving Oreburgh City when Barry ran into her with all the force of a runaway train. He at least had enough consideration to grab her and keep them both from toppling to the ground.

"Hey, got the gym badge, didya? Awesome! Well, I went down Route 217 but it's blocked and Route 211 is for bike riders only. It's no big deal though, wasn't a waste of time since I toughened up my Pokémon along the way. Next stop is Eterna City, you coming? Wish I could wait for you but I'm dashing in ten. Nine… Ah! Who's got time to count! Later!"

Impatient as usual, he took off without letting her say a word. His loud energy made her wonder how N was doing. He spoke just as fast, if not faster than Barry but at least he let her get a word in every now and then.

N had been the puppet king of Team Plasma, a terrorist organization whose purported goal was to liberate all Pokémon from what they considered to be abuse at the hands of trainers. Its true goal was to steal Pokémon and take over Unova. This had been unknown to him, as he was raised blinded by his altruistic passions. As its figurehead, he fought to defend them.

She and N had come to head a number of times but in the end, he had started to see the world for what it really was. He witnessed relationships between Pokémon and their Trainers first hand and realized they were founded on mutual love and respect. When the true face of Team Plasma was revealed, he helped to stop it.

It would always be hard for him to overcome his indoctrination but he had shown willingness to change for the greater good. When she had left Unova, he had begun to accept himself and his own role as a Pokemon Trainer. He even took a sincere romantic interest in one of her best friends, an interim Pokémon researcher, with respect to the occupation he had formerly considered arbitrary and egotistic.

But his happy ending, as well as many others whose lives Team Plasma had ruined, would always be marred. The things they had done, the things they had seen, their faith in themselves and others had been shaken to its core. Everything N thought he knew to be right, his beliefs, his home, even the man who had given him his life's purpose, was destroyed. In the end Team Plasma had crumbled from the inside out.

She never considered it before or realized the part she had to play in his fall. She wondered if, during his daily struggle to rediscover his identity, did he hate her for what she had done?

"Amira!"

She was brought back from her thoughts by the call of Professor Rowan. Her short battle in Oreburgh had given her more than enough time to make it back to Jubilife before dark. Crossing Mt. Coronet was easier then she had expected. There was no hiking involved except for a well-worn path and a tunnel that had been drilled through the mountain.

Professor Rowan had spotted her as she walked down main street, absent-mindedly in thought. When he called to her, she noticed that not only was Lucas with him as expected, but standing menacingly in front of them were two men who set her blood boiling in her veins.

"Impeccable timing," Rowan told her as she ran over to them. "These miscreants here are babbling nonsense that I just can't stomach!"

She stood by Rowan's side but her eyes never left the thugs. They were dressed in a black and gray shiny material with identical teal haircuts. There was a large yellow 'G' on their outfits that seemed to taunt her, calling to memory the name of the man who had caused so much pain.

"Oh Professor Pokémon," said one in a smug tone. "Why must you be so difficult? We're approaching you strictly as businessmen. All you must do is provide us with all your research findings. In return, we'll refrain from causing massive damage to your assistant."

Lucas had turned to give her an amused smile but was now watching her with caution. She had started to shake while seething in her anger.

"Quiet, you lot," scolded Professor Rowan, taking no notice of their threat. "Why must you be such a nuisance? Let me list some lessons you still need to learn! Number one, don't loiter about for no good reason! Number two, don't interrupt others while they are attempting to converse! Number three, if you don't get your way, don't raise your voice to be intimidating!"

As another attack began to take hold, she breathed deeply, less to ward off the paralysis and more so out of necessity as her body began reacting to her 'fight or flight' initiative. She was determined this time to overcome it by fighting through it. She focused her hatred on the memories that ate at her.

"Number five, what is with those outlandish outfits you have on? My goodness, you call yourselves adults? You kids, don't grow up to be like these sorry specimens!"

The spacemen grew irritated at the professor's incessant rambling. The one that had spoken tried to quickly grab his briefcase.

This set her off like a tea kettle. Lucas quickly pulled Professor Rowan back as she let out a sort of growl and threw herself entirely against the man. She set into him with a ferocity that left them speechless and fired a rapid succession of punches before taking him down with a heavy kick to the chest. He was still wondering who or what had attacked him when she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Where's Ghetsis," she screamed in frenzy.

"Lady, we don't know any Ghetsis," yelled the second man, who made no move towards helping his partner.

"Liar!"

Throwing the first man back, she began advancing on the second. She leapt at him but was grabbed around the waist and her arm twisted behind her back. She stiffened in preparation to free herself by force from this new opponent but stopped when she saw it was the professor. The panicked thugs took their chance and ran off as fast as their feet could take them.

"Professor Rowan, let go of me! They're getting away!"

"Amira, calm down!"

"No!"

"YES!"

His roar pulled her to her senses but failed to calm her. Her anger went back to brewing just below the surface. He released her only when the two thugs were out of sight.

"Why'd you let them get away," she yelled.

"Amira! Calm yourself! As a young lady, I expect you to behave with civility, not go tearing into people like a wild animal! I understand there are times when confrontation is inevitable but we settle those conflicts with Pokémon battles, not fisticuffs!"

She screamed through gritted teeth in frustration but ultimately gave up in a sigh. She didn't feel like explaining herself to him and doubted he would understand. She could simply say 'the man they're working for tortured Pokémon, brainwashed a child, raped me, killed my own Pokémon, and unleashed untold horrors on my home country', but mere words felt insufficient.

Lucas looked at her with a smile but it was a wary gesture as he quickly averted his eyes. He tried to act casual but was obviously mindful of the crowd that had gathered around them.

"That lot," the Professor continued, "they called themselves Team Galactic. When Pokémon evolve, they seem to release some type of energy. I believe that it's a power far beyond our control but they seem to be studying that power's potential. They wanted to know if it can be used as energy for something..."

"That's a new approach," she scoffed under her breath.

"Well that's all over now," he waved dismissively. "I think I'll be returning to my lab. Amira, until we next meet. Remember your manners. Lucas! Come along!"

"Huh? Yes! Coming Professor! Amira."

Lucas gave her a tip of his cap and then took off to catch up to the Professor.

Rowan moved fast for his age. She rolled her shoulder thinking that he was awfully strong too. For someone who spoke lowly of fighting, the way he had restrained her said something else.

She turned away from the scene ready to run when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Her glare turned into a look of terror as the offending hand belonged to a stone-faced man in a clown get up. His joyless expression emphasized by the contrasting face paint came straight out of the worst nightmares. The only thing that stopped her from screaming was that he spoke first.

"Don't start getting in over your head."

Her breath escaped her at his ominous warning. She jerked away with a clenched fist and ran as fast as she could to the safety of Route 204.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sun was just beginning to set by the time she reached Floaroma Town. The beauty of the flower covered town failed to capture her heart. Her mind was still wrapped around Professor Rowan's words and deciding whether or not she had acted irrationality.

The men had said they belonged to Team Galactic and had never heard of Ghetsis. It could be possible that this was a front… But they could also be a different organization all together. She tried to imagine the plausibility of another villainous team having a similar stupid gimmick and it didn't seem likely. She decided the best thing to do would be to heed Rowan's words by laying low, to think before acting, and try to keep a calm head like he had told her to do.

She just checked in her Pokémon at the Pokémon Center when she heard the soft sobbing of a small girl. She was no older than five or so and was sitting in a far corner of the lobby by herself. Her clothes were dirtied and her shoes were missing. Her smudged face said she'd been crying for a while. She tried not to think of the worst, that perhaps this child was a runaway or homeless.

"What's wrong, sweetie," she asked while kneeling in front of her. "Where are your parents?"

"The spacemen took him away! They took my papa and they won't let me in!"

"Where did they take him?"

And just like that, she threw Professor Rowan's advice out the window. There was no detaching herself to allow unclouded thought as her emotions took over.

The little girl, Pamela, was reluctant to approach the nurses for help and had only trusted her because of the Poké Balls on her belt. She convinced Pamela to let the nurses take care of her by telling her it was like a sleepover, and promised to come back to reunite her with her father when it was safe. In the meantime, she would take care of the mean spacemen.

The Valley Windworks was an energy plant just east of the town and where Pamela's father worked and where he was being held prisoner. There was an identical Team Galactic grunt guarding the front door.

"Leave this place and let the man go," she told him.

"Ha! I got orders, kid. If you're not part of Team Galactic, then get out! You think you're going to barge in here, you got another thing com-!"

She pulled back her arm and punched him in mid-sentence. He sent out his two Pokémon in a panic but they weren't even a challenge for Shinx and Piplup. After his last Pokémon retreated to the safety of its Poké Ball, he quickly ran and locked himself inside. She pounded on the door, even her Pokémon gave it their best shot, but it wouldn't budge. Their best efforts didn't even leave a mark.

"Ha ha," he gloated as best he could while holding his bloodied nose. "Now what'll you do?! The only other key is in possession of my cohorts and good luck finding them!"

She looked around for any open windows or vents that she could get through but found none. Her anger and guilt rose in panic. She had promised that little girl her father and was determined to get him back somehow. She returned to Floaroma Town with her mind racing. She asked anyone who crossed her path if they had seen any strange spacemen around but came up cold. No one seemed to know anything about where Team Galactic was hiding. She began breathing rapidly through clutched teeth as all seemed lost. As a last resort, she stopped to question a small boy and he told her exactly where to find them.

"I wanted to go to the flower meadow but the scary spacemen were there!"

The flower meadow he spoke of was just north of the town and was home to a popular shop that sold honeyed treats for Pokémon. She didn't know the way but its path was lined with hedges, making it easy for her to find. She also found two members of Team Galactic threatening to harm an old man if he didn't hand something over. She didn't know what it was they wanted nor did she care. They turned just in time to see her, ruining her attempt to sneak up on them.

"Hey! This kids a witness," one said to his partner. "What should we do with her?"

"We don't need her running off to get help," he answered, "so we make sure she stays quiet!"

Before he took his first step towards her, she had already decided her plan of action. She wanted to create irony to his words and break his jaw but only managed to bruise his cheek when he and his partner called for their Pokémon. Piplup and Shinx were outnumbered but not outmatched.

Piplup was making quick work of the foe's caterpillar Pokémon, Wurmple, when its evolutionary form and partner Pokémon, Silcoon attacked him with String Shot. Unable to move fast enough to avoid it, he was cocooned in its thread. She had just ordered Shinx to help break him free when it ripped apart on its own. Emerged from it was a taller, heavier, and more mature penguin.

'_Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon and the evolved form of Piplup. It lives alone, away from others. Apparently, every one of them believes that it is the most important.'_

The stately Pokémon was outraged that his regal form had been attacked. Using three small claws hidden on the underside of his flipper, he began wailing away at the two Pokémon. He would've hit Shinx too if he hadn't moved in time.

This left him free to focus on his own problem, the Zubat that was continuously sucking his energy and wouldn't tire no matter how many potions were administered. Every time Shinx tried to attack it using his claws or teeth, it would fly out of his reach.

"Wait for it," yelled Amira.

Shinx braced himself, his eyes focused intently on the annoying foe flying overhead. She was hoping to paralyze the bat by having Shinx use Charge when it came near him. She waited for it dive and its fangs to graze his skin.

"Now!"

His fur shined then exploded in a burst of light and claps of thunder. The bat Pokémon received the shock of a lifetime and was hurled back to its Poké Ball.

When the light dimmed, she saw that Shinx had changed, though only somewhat. His body was stockier, there were now two gold bands of fur around his forelegs and he had grown his first awkward tufts of a mane. His small face and over-sized ears remained the same, making him look like a kitten playing dress up. Were it not for the glow of the electricity he generated, he almost looked too cute to be menacing.

'_Luxio, the Spark Pokémon and Shinx's evolved form. Its claws loose electricity have enough amperage to cause fainting.'_

She stood with her newly evolved Pokémon and stared down the two thugs.

"You were just about to hand over the key to the power plant I believe."

"This brat's tough man," whined one the spacemen whom she had so far left unscathed. "Like, really tough! Tougher then I can put into words and I know a lot of words!"

"Here, take it," yelled the other as he threw the key at her. "Let's get out of here!"

She smirked as she watched them run off. Prinplup interrupted her gloating with a screech, demanding acknowledgment of his triumph.

"Of course, your majesty," she said pronouncing the title with sarcasm. "You were most excellent."

He stood with his eyes closed and held tilted upwards snootily in acceptance of her words. Luxio was less needy of such praise but she gave him a scratch behind the ears none the less.

"I'm proud of you too."

It was funny that the two Pokémon were so competitive, they even had to evolve together.

"Sir, are you okay," she asked while walking over to the old man.

"Yes, thank you! Those weird men… They said they needed to attract Pokémon in large numbers. I didn't understand them to be honest. Are you alright? I think you might've scuffed yourself there a bit."

He pointed to her skinned knee and a few spots of dirt she had received in her tussle but she waved them off.

"I'll be fine, thanks. I have to go, see you later!"

She recalled her Pokémon and headed back to the Windworks. Once inside, the grunt that had been guarding the door fled in terror, all the while screaming about alerting his commander. She chased after him only to be stopped occasionally by more members of Team Galactic. Their untrained Pokémon were only exercise to her newly evolved Luxio and Prinplup. When she reached the control room, they weren't even out of breath.

"So you're the little savage that's been causing a ruckus?"

She came face to face with a young woman with red hair in a bobbed cut and prominent cowlick. She was dressed similar to the other members but she wore a silver and white dress with a small 'G' embroidered on the collar. Its drastic triangular shape made her look a funnel with legs. Standing beside her were three of the members she had encountered outside. Behind them, a timid man sat hunched over the Windworks main computer.

"Let him go," she yelled while pointing to him. He sat up with a look of surprise that someone had come to rescue him. There were lines on his face and bags around his eyes that made her wonder how long he'd been forced to work. She could feel her anger rising again as she wondered how long Pamela had been on her own.

"Is that what you want," asked the woman in a haughty tone. "This man is instrumental to our goals. We of Team Galactic have been trying to create a new world that's better than this one. People have shown little understanding about what we do. You don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening. Let's have a battle to decide what we should do next. If I win, you leave. If you win…"

"You'll leave the Windworks and this man and his family alone!"

"Then I, Commander Mars, accept your challenge! Prepare to lose!"

Of the woman's Pokémon, one was the same species of bat Luxio had just fought, a Zubat. It went down with only one hit from his new electric attack. Her next Pokémon was a squat cat Pokémon, Purrugly. The thick fat of its body made it more resistant to knock out hits but a clever assault with Prinplup utilizing its hatred of water sent it fleeing.

"You uppity brat," Mars screamed with her fists clenched as she stomped her feet. She took a deep sigh and muttered as she tried to calm herself.

"This is just fine," she spat out the words as her temper came under control. "We'll leave. We've got what we needed anyway so your winning doesn't even matter! You! Worthless underlings! Be gone from my sight!"

She ordered the other members away and followed behind them. Amira called out Luxio to her side after watching the party leave. She wasn't taking chances that they wouldn't be waiting to ambush her as soon as she stepped around a corner.

"Thank you so much," said the man. His voice was weary but he seemed contented. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for saving me. I'll finally be able to see my daughter again."

She began to tell him that his daughter was waiting for him at the Pokémon Center when a small figure pushed past her. It ran to him and jumped into his arms, nearly taking them both to the ground.

Pamela had only waited at the Pokémon Center for as long as a bath, a change of clothes, and dinner. She didn't stay a second longer when she found out she was only allowed one dessert. She snuck out and had been waiting in the bushes outside of the Windworks ever since. Once she saw Team Galactic leave, she rushed in to find her father.

"Papa!" She jumped into his arms for her hug only to wriggle out while turning up her nose in disgust. "Yuck, you're stinky! Go shower, stinky!"

Her father looked at Amira and let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, sorry. They had me working nonstop, you see."

"Working nonstop," she repeated, "on what, may I ask?"

"Huh? The strangest thing," he said excitedly. "They wanted power for a massive battery! They wanted to store the power from the wind plant and use it later. They said it wasn't enough but it would be a start. What they were planning to do with it, I have no idea!"

She recalled her Pokémon as she stood thinking about it. First, they wanted Professor Rowan's research on Pokémon evolution, and now they wanted power from the Valley Windworks for a giant battery.

"Is it possible to use a Pokémon's evolution to power something," she asked carefully.

"Oh...," responded the scientist, as curiosity began to engulf him. "That is a strange question! I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you. Something like that seems more along the lines of say, nuclear energy. But you won't find anything like a nuclear power plant in this region."

"I see," she nodded. She thought she was starting to get an idea of what was going on. Team Galactic was trying to use Pokémon evolution as a power source in addition to wind energy, but for what?

As she said goodbye to Pamela and her father, she spotted something sticking out of one of the office printers. It was a badly smudged paper jam but the giant 'G' of the Team Galactic logo was clearly visible. She pulled it out and stuffed it in her pocket as she passed so as not to draw attention. Once she was outside, she pulled it out to take a look at it.

_"The bringer of wars, your target is the energy of the power plant._

_The bringer of contentment, your target is the Pokémon statue of Eterna City._

_The bringer of aging, your target is the Pokémon that sleeps on today._

_The Dream Energy_

_Team Galactic."_

She tried to make sense of it through what she already knew. The 'bringer of wars' was clearly Mars, the God of War from Roman mythology, and the code name of the commander she had just fought. The power plant mentioned was the Valley Windworks. She had foiled their plans there but that still left two other targets Team Galactic was after.

The second line plainly named its target but every line after that made no sense. The 'bringer of contentment' and bringer of aging' didn't align with any other mythological deities she knew of. Nor could she think of a sleeping Pokémon or any energy source harvested from dreams. The more pieces of the puzzle she had, the more confusing the big picture became.

She at least resolved to make it to Eterna City as soon as she could. There was no choice but to keep her feet moving. A check of the map told her that the next town wasn't too far away. There'd be a forest to go through but it wasn't as discouraging as a mountain. She was tired but not too tired to make the attempt. She figured that she could always set up camp where she dropped if need be. What was most important was that she would need to find a safe place for her Pokémon to rest.

There was a strangeness in the air from the moment she set foot in Eterna Forest. She tried to convince herself that it was only the shadows of the trees in the moonlight and ignored the fact that there was no moon. She tried to distract herself by focusing on the task at hand, finding her way through the forest at night with only an emergency lamp to guide her. There was no tuning out the sounds of the unsettling sounds of her surroundings but somehow, she never heard the person walking behind her as they walked with the same rhythm in their footsteps.

She wouldn't have known they were there at all until they placed a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed the would-be attacker by the wrist and turned around to face them, prepared to toss them on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," shrieked a young woman as she hurriedly explained herself. She was only a little older, with long dark green hair and a worried expression.

Amira immediately let go of her and stepped back in horror. "I almost hurt you!"

"I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized again. "I just wanted to ask you for a favor? I want to get through this forest but I'm afraid of being alone. I heard there might be a sinister bunch of people called Team Galactic around. I thought I might ask if you would walk with me as there's safety in numbers!"

She responded with her own rushed apology. "Of course! I'll be glad to walk with you."

The young woman introduced herself as Cheryl and explained that she worked as an herbalist in Eterna City. She and her family ran a medicinal shop selling organic alternatives to the medicines found in Poké Marts. She often took trips in the forest at all times of the day and night to collect herbs and knew its paths from memory. Yet this night, the news of Team Galactic urged her to be more cautious.

She became increasingly thankful that Cheryl had approached her. While her own map was helpful for identifying towns and landmarks, it wasn't at all detailed when it came to guiding her through natural mazes. She enjoyed her company but somehow couldn't shake the feeling that some shadow or another was stalking them.

"Hey Cheryl, since you know the forest, do you know if there's anything strange about it?"

"Well it's always been like this for as long as I can remember. But I do get the feeling we're being watched."

At the sound of screeching, they turned just in time to see an enormous crow coming straight at them. Amira put her arm up to shield herself and ducked. The crow grabbed the chain of her necklace in its talons and tore it off. She watched in horror as it flew away.

"My necklace!" She screamed, pleading in outrage. "Give it back!"

She ran after it, trying to keep it in her sight as it weaved in-between the trees. She didn't care about the chain but she would never forgive herself if she lost the ring pendant that hung on it. It was all she had left of Unova. Past memories, hopes, dreams, whatever pushed her forward were all slivers of jewels fused into the silver band hung on a thin chain that Alder had once slipped around her neck.

As she followed the crow, Cheryl desperately ran to keep up with her.

It flew into the attic of an old, run-down mansion. Despite looking abandoned, there was a faint purple glow in its windows from some unknown light that emanated within. The ground around it was littered with paint chippings and shingles that had fallen off its roof. Its once impressive garden was overgrown with weeds. Vines from some unknown plant had completely overtaken its iron gate.

"Oh no!" Cheryl jerked her back onto the ground just as she was about to begin climbing it. Her brows were knitted in worry even as she tried to catch her breath. "You can't go in there! That's the Old Chateau!"

"I'm getting that necklace back!"

"We're at the edge of the forest," she said, pointing to the thinning of threes and the glow of the city lights nearby. "Why don't we just wait until morning or get the police?"

"It's fine if you leave," she told her, "but I'm going in."

Without another word, she threw her bag over the gate and began climbing the ivy wall. Once on the other side, she could no longer see Cheryl and didn't bother to call out to her to see if she was still there. She merely picked up her things and headed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She braved the old chateau keeping in mind that she had seen far worse. Even knowing this, the manor had the perfect atmosphere for sending chills down the spine. The main foyer was vast and all the furniture was covered in tattered white linen. A fine layer of dust covered everything and the stale air was suffocating. It felt as if there was someone or something staring back through the darkness. There was a center door that went further into the house and two grand staircases, on the left and on the right that led to the floor above.

As she made her way up the right staircase, there came the sound of wailing and rattling of chains.

She smacked her lips in irritation and yelled, "knock it off!"

She had dealt with ghost Pokémon before and felt she knew all their tricks and weaknesses, although a later time would prove her wrong. She called out Luxio to keep her company.

"Anything that moves, blast it," she instructed him.

Luxio nodded solemnly but turned his head every time at the slightest sound. He stayed so close to her, inattentive to where he was going, that he ended up tripping her more than once before she even reached the top landing.

"Fraidy cat..."

The first room they came to was a library. She walked the around the edge of the room and peered down the aisles. Once she was certain no one was there, she turned her eyes to the ceiling. There had to be a way to the attic. She climbed one of the bookcases and stood atop it, prodding the ceiling for trap doors.

"You know, this reminds me of a poem. Wanna hear it?"

"Once upon a midnight dreary," she began without waiting for him to answer, "while I pondered weak and weary over a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore…"

Luxio let out a displeased growl. His fur started to shine in anxiety as his eyes darted about the room. He was sure they were not alone and her mockery did not calm his nerves.

"While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping. As if someone were gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door."

Having made no headway, she jumped down from the top of the case and gave him a comforting smile. Their heads turned in surprised when they heard a knocking noise from the far end of the library. Luxio took a step back, sheltering himself between her legs with a frightened mewl.

"Ghost," she said and repeated a line of the poem to calm them both. "Only this and nothing more."

She climbed each bookcase, testing the ceiling and reciting the poem as she went.

"Distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December..."

With each stanza, there were more occurrences. If they were ghost Pokémon, they seemed to enjoy her recitation and did their best to join in by creating atmosphere and breathing their undead life into the poem. She had reached the last book case and was pounding at the ceiling when the hold of a trap door gave way, falling open to reveal a stair case.

"Let me see then what there at is, and this mystery explore."

Many items littered the attic. There was moth eaten furniture, racks of clothes, large paintings that lay against the wall, and other odds and ends that hadn't seen a person in who knows how long.

"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore."

They searched the attic but found no sign of the monstrous crow that had taken her necklace. She thought of sifting through the things around her but knew better then to disturb the memories that slept there.

"Tis the wind and nothing more..."

She looked around wondering if they had entered the wrong part of the attic. Then she saw a small servant's entrance, or perhaps it was a workman's door. It was half her size, just big enough for a child to go through but she could make it too if she crawled. She pressed against it but it wouldn't budge. There was no knob for her to pull and no way to tell if it opened in or out. The only thing she could do was to crouch herself against it and throw her weight at it in hopes that it gave way.

"Open here," she said louder. "I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter-"

She shrieked as it finally broke and she fell backwards. Luxio rushed to her side to see if she was alright. She lay on the ground with her eyes closed, coughing up dust. Standing to take a look around, she could see they were now in the attic proper. There was nothing but boards, beams, and drywall. Of course there were the broken shutters of an attic window where she had seen the crow enter. In a far corner in the back of the attic, she could see a faint glimmer.

She smiled and pointed out its nest while whispering, "in there stepped a stately raven from the saintly days of yore."

She continued the verse under her breath, careful of where she stepped to avoid creaking the floorboards and alerting it of their presence. Luxio steeled himself against the unsettling setting as instinct took over and he stalked his prey.

"Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, by the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore."

As they neared its nest it looked with interest at her. It stood and puffed out its chest in agitation as it saw the light of Luxio's glow.

"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou art sure no craven," she smiled in the hopes that a compliment would calm it. "Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore, tell me what thy lordly name is on the night's Plutonian shore?"

"Nevermore!"

The bird took flight and began diving first for Luxio but found it could get nowhere close to him without injuring himself. It flew for her, flapping its wings and trying to make use of its beak and claws. She screamed and flailed her arms, calling for Luxio to attack. But there was no way for him to attack the bird without harming his trainer and loyalty prevented him from making such an attempt.

"Get thee back into the tempest!"

The bird squawked again and flew some distance from her, taking shelter in the rafters out of their sight. As she collected her breath, she wondered if it somehow knew the poem as well.

"Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul has spoken." She hurried over to its abandoned nest as Luxio kept his eyes on the crow. She quickly picked up her necklace by its pendant, "leave my loneliness unbroken."

Her eyes looked over the other items it had collected. Hair clips, pendants, brooches, gems, and even silverware; it was no more than a thief who liked shiny things. Yet among its plunder was one dull item that stood out.

It was a small stone tablet about the same size of a headstone. There were no images or numbers, just strange symbols carved into it that held her fascination. It didn't seem to be grave plaque, and she certainly hoped it wasn't as she held it in her hands. It felt important somehow, or at least the indecipherable cuneiform made it seem that way.

"Take thy beak from out my heart and take thy form from off my door…"

Her inspection of it seemed to be more than the bird could take.

"Nervermore," shouted Murkrow.

It rose from its hiding place in the rafters to resume his attack. At its urgent squawking, she tucked the tablet into her bag and immediately made plans to leave. It had nearly reached her when it was tackled by Luxio, charged with an electrical attack. He knocked it out of the air and she threw a Poké Ball before it could get back up.

"And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting, on the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door..."

To the chime of its three shakes she recited the last lines of the poem.

"And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming. And the lamp-light over him streaming throws his shadow on the floor. And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor. It shall be lifted…"

The Poké Ball clicked and she picked it up with a strange smile.

"Nevermore."

'_Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. It is believed that seeing this Pokémon at night will bring an ominous occurrence.'_

Luxio let out an annoyed growl and she nodded in agreement. "We can go now."

She hurried to make her way out of the chateau, taking steps two at a time or not bothering to take them at all. She could see the ghost Pokémon clearly now, or they allowed themselves to be seen. They were either happy to have had her as a guest or were smiling for some other reason unknown to her.

Luxio was less tolerant of making such friends and had all but left her behind as he ran ahead of her with wide eyes. She made it outside and tripped onto the grass thanks to his hurry.

"Okay you, back into your Poké Ball."

She called him back with an annoyed tone and secured him and the others in place. Then, with her bag swung across her back, she climbed the ivy to return to the outside world. To her surprise, Cheryl was still there waiting for her. Cheryl hugged her tight in relief at seeing her unharmed and she suddenly felt bad about having been so mean to her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said meekly, "and for leaving you here."

"It's alright," she said with a breath of joy. "I understand. Did you get your important item back?"

"Yep," she said while patting her pocket. "Sure did."

She looked back at the chateau and its windows still had that faint purple glow. She could see shadows moving around inside. In the far right window of a room she hadn't entered, she saw the visage of a little girl. Thinking it was only Ghastly playing its tricks, she waved at it. Instead of waving back, it disappeared. Cheryl looked at her with a raised eyebrow but said not a word of her discomfort.

"We should get going to Eterna City. You can stay the night at my family's place, if you'd like."

She blushed deeply as an even thicker remorse flooded her. She had left this girl stranded in the middle of the night, in a forest, and she was still nice to her. She apologized profusely but still accepted her offer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Amira wandered the streets of Eterna City in the groggy morning air using the last of her willpower to not fall over.

Cheryl had invited her to spend the night at her home, but her grandmother threw her out as soon as her Pokémon started getting rowdy. She had finished washing off all the dirt and dust of her adventure in the Old Chateau and was settling in to bed when she thought it would be a good idea to let them out of their Poké Balls. She had only been thinking they'd sleep more comfortably with room to stretch.

Murkrow, her newest Pokémon, proved this to be a bad idea instantly. He began his indignant squawking as soon as he materialized and refused to either be quiet or keep still.

Luxio only tried to snuggle with her as he curled up to sleep, which included kneading her thighs with his heavy paws and sharp claws, forgetting that he was a lion, an immature one but a lion still, and not a house cat. Whether it was her nearly being affectionately clawed to shreds or his jealous need for attention, Prinplup did not like it one way or the other. While trying to shout over the Murkrow, he began pecking at the Luxio in a jealous fit. Even as she tried to push them away, the two Pokémon began brawling then and there with no care for anyone or anything around them.

Despite Cheryl's attempts to help calm them down, Amira called them all back into their Poké Balls and locked them in with stern words of reprimand. Cheryl's grandmother wouldn't hear of any excuses or apologies as she told her point blank that she would have to leave. She relented without a fuss and was at least treated for her mauled legs before bidding Cheryl goodbye.

Now here she was, dragging her feet on the pavement as she made her way to the Pokémon Center. She bumped into someone along the way and muttered 'excuse me', not really paying attention. It was his rude yell of 'watch it' that pulled her out of her daze.

"Hey kid! You know who I am!? I'm Team Galactic and if you know what's good for..."

She didn't even bother to put her hands on her Poké Ball and stared at him with all the disdain that she could muster. She was sleep deprived and her temper was on eggshells. This seemed to get through to him as he was suddenly apologetic and in a hurry to get elsewhere.

"You...you... have a good day, Miss!"

She made it to the Pokémon Center without further incident and was too tired to think anything of the encounter. To her surprise, the Center was open earlier than usual. She slogged inside and signed herself up for a room. As soon as she was alone, she collapsed on to the bed. She stayed inside all day and only rose to feed herself and her Pokémon. She awoke the next morning still feeling groggy and not at all as refreshed as she had expected. She gathered whatever belongings she had scattered about and decided to head straight for the Eterna City Gym. She discovered a delay in her plans when she reached the lobby.

"Team Galactic took my Pokémon away," cried one little boy to the nurse at the counter. "They took other people's Pokémon too!"

"Ever since that Galactic building went up, the city's atmosphere has gotten all creepy and tense," added a woman.

"Something should be done," yelled an old man in outrage.

"Shouldn't the Gym Leader do something," she asked once she got closer. "If folks are having problems, the Gym Leader should be the one to fix it, right?"

"Now everyone, calm down," cried the nurse. "There's nothing that we here can do about it. If you wish to involve the Gym Leader, you'll need to do so in a formal manner. Now to launch a complaint, please form a single-file line and fill out these forms."

The crowd groaned and began to disperse. She cocked her own head in disbelief. What kind of Gym Leader would turn their back on their town with a thing like that? If they were too busy, than she would investigate the situation herself.

The Galactic Eterna Building looked like any other office building in the city and the plaque aside its doors said as much. She wondered just how it was that criminals like Team Galactic could be so open as to having a large building in a busy part of town with their logo clearly emblazoned upon it. Why was no one rushing to arresting them?

But the inside looked the same as the outside, everything appeared completely normal. The lobby had no signs of Team Galactic, only plain office workers that sat behind desks. Before she could approach the main service desk to ask where she was or what was going on, a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her aside into a deserted stairwell. Her freak-out was immediate and just as explosive as the Pokémon she used. The perpetrator was swiftly kicked in the groin.

"Wait!" The man skittered away from her with his hands up in defeat, though hunched over in pain. "It's just me!"

Dressed in the familiar Team Galactic spacesuit, he lifted up the teal wig just enough to show her his real hair. It was brown and in a shagged disarray all over his head.

"You," she recoiled in anger. "Looker!"

"That it is," he said. "That is what I am called. I have startled you, yes? As an officer of the International Police, it is only natural that I be a master of disguise."

Suddenly she recognized the scary clown that had accosted her in Jubilife. It had also been him in disguise. Had he followed her from Unova to Sinnoh?

He took a deep breath as he stood up straight and fixed his wig into place.

"Although I warned you to stay away, I see you cannot. You event went so far as having made it here, one of Team Galactic's headquarters. Your stubbornness is first rate."

She turned up her nose and crossed her arms. She had little to no faith in his investigation skills but this time, they were at least on the same page. Plus he was the only ally she had.

"I thought I was on to something but this doesn't look anything like what I was expecting. What's going on?"

"I cannot say for certain," he answered. "I have no clue who Team Galactic is or what they wish to do. Even after infiltrating them by joining their ranks, the information I've learned is minimal. This municipal energy company may be a cover or it may be part of their scheme."

"They run a publicly traded company!?"

The look on her face was both confusion and disdain. How lazy was law enforcement in Sinnoh that not only were they free-walking criminals, but they were also established criminals!

"But not as criminals," he explained. "It is only if you look closer that their misdeeds appear. Likewise with this building, it is only on the upper floors does it begin to seem something is amiss."

"Then I'm going ahead," she said and began walking up the stairs.

"So it is that you are," he said solemnly. "Even knowing I cannot dissuade you from going further, I must warn you to be careful."

She was taken aback by a softness she hadn't expected from him. She shook it from her head. She still harbored some resentment towards him even though she knew deep down that it wasn't his fault. But blaming someone else was much easier and took away the sting of blaming of herself.

She continued up the stairs to the second floor and slowly pushed open the door to peek out. It was just as Looker had said; the lobby may have been clear but the upper floors were crawling with Galactic grunts in full uniform. They sat at desk hunched over computer monitors and surrounded by walls of strange machines. There was no way for her to continue on in secrecy as the stairwell ended at the second floor.

She stepped out from her hiding place and a grunt noticed her immediately. They looked her over and smirked as she approached.

"You're too young to join Team Galactic," he said. "But we'll gladly take your Pokémon! Hand them over!"

"Just you try it!" She pulled out Prinplup and Luxio's Poké Balls and the battle was underway.

Much like at the Valley Windworks, these grunts weren't a challenge even when they outnumbered her. Luxio and Prinplup's strength kept them from taking too much damage. Despite their bitter rivalry, they still followed her command in a double-battle. Murkow even seemed to be enjoying himself, although with an unsettling vicious style.

She cleared the building floor by floor until she got to the top. In the back of a sparsely decorated boardroom sat an old man with many unevolved Pokémon huddled around him for safety. A tall woman wearing some sort of faux-leather bodysuit stood at the front of the room with her hands on her hips. She was yelling her refusal to give back the Pokémon she'd stolen when Amira cleared her throat to get her attention and took unsteady steps into the scene.

"What's with that act, kid," asked the woman in a smooth yet derisive voice. Her attitude along with her tall stature and strategically revealing catsuit made it clear she was the Team Galactic's femme fatale.

"Let me guess, you came here because you thought that you'd play hero and free the Pokémon? Like I'm gonna let that happen!"

The woman called out her Pokémon. It was the same duo, a Purrugly and Zubat, that the other commander had used at the Windworks. They were even less of a challenge for Luxio and Prinplup now than they were then.

"I only lost because I was careless," she huffed.

She let out an exasperated sigh and then surprisingly, a laugh. She looked at Amira with shining eyes. They sent a shiver down her spine, not from any malicious intent but because they held a strange joy.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter," she continued with a calm demeanor that dripped with hidden intent. "Our official investigation here is finished. We're pretty much done. I will however let you in on one not-so-little secret though, girly. Our boss, with the power of mythical Pokémon, will become the ruler of Sinnoh! So I suggest you keep out of Team Galactic's affairs from now on!"

She extended her arm high with her wrist bent and fingers gracefully wrapped around a smoke ball. She disappeared in the following haze. Amira wasted no time in calling out Murkrow to clear it away. She was still thinking about what she had said; that their boss, who she now knew was a 'he', aimed to become the ruler of Sinnoh using a legendary Pokémon.

Was Team Galactic trying to amass so much energy just to summon a legendary Pokémon? Why was it that they needed to power to do so? And just which legendary Pokémon were they after?

Once the air was clear, the old man, whom had sat like a stone pillar in his protest during their match, slowly rose from his seat to approach her.

"Did you come to rescue me? Thank you so much."

"It was no problem, Sir." She blushed and gave him a lying smile. Honestly, she had no idea anyone needed rescuing and had only come just to meddle.

"Well to repay your kindness, I would like for you to stop by my bicycle shop in Eterna. Now if there's one more favor I may ask of you? These young Pokémon might need some help getting home. This old man might need help too."

"Of course, Sir."

She looked around for Detective Looker as they left the building, but neither he nor any of the grunts were anywhere to be seen. Even the lobby had been cleared of people, the lights turned off, and a 'Closed' sign hung on the door. She figured he must've left with the rest of Team Galactic to continue his undercover investigation.

She helped the old man return the stolen Pokémon to their rightful trainers. The old man talked endlessly during their excursion through the city. He told her some of the its history and lamented the inevitable changes that had killed all but its oldest traditions.

She didn't mentally check into his conversation until he mentioned a deity Pokémon. According to him, there was a statue of it that used to be the center of many festivals. Now it sat dejected and almost forgotten just on the town's edge.

It was then that she remembered the paper she had found in the Valley Windworks. One of the targets mentioned was a statue in Eterna City. She put on a cheerful front and told the old man that she would see it and pay her respects. When their good deed was done and all the stolen Pokémon had been reunited with their trainers, she walked with him back to his shop. He then gifted her with a brand new collapsible bike as a gift of gratitude as he had promised.

She put it to use then and there and raced to the edge of town to look for the statue. It was a massive bronze sculpture of a Pokémon stood alone on a raised plateau. It didn't resemble any Pokémon she knew. In fact, it looked to be two Pokémon fused together. One was a quadruped with a slim body covered in tiny markings. The other was a thick biped with raised claws and two pointed protrusions coming from its shoulder blades. Both had their mouths open and looked to be in the middle of a ferocious roar. She bowed her head in a silent prayer and wondered what fearsome power they had.

Then she noticed that the stone slab on which the statue sat was damaged. There was a gaping hole with chipped cement and exposed steel anchors, like something had been ripped out.

"My, my, my. Is that a Pokédex I spy?" A tall woman with long blonde hair walked up the steps and over to her. "You must be helping Professor Rowan. What's your name?"

She was formal and elegant in a long black trench coat trimmed in fur at the wrists, hem, and collar. She wore black pants that hugged her lean figure but flared out at the knee, so as not to interfere with the commanding presence of her black high-heeled boots as the sound of her approach pierced the air with a clack.

She was struck with a sudden subtle hostility. Even though this woman wore a smile and spoke with a cheerful voice, her veneer felt cold and distant. She shelved her suspicious nature for later and instead, decided it would be better to not be rude to an acquaintance of Professor Rowan.

"I'm Amira. It's nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Amira..." The woman repeated after her with a smile and thoughtful pause. "I'll be sure to remember that name. My name is Cynthia. I'm a trainer just like you. I've been studying Pokémon mythology lately. Just out of curiosity, of course."

As Cynthia turned her eyes toward the statue, she studied her face. Her expression seemed prideful yet wistful. She followed her gaze toward the legendary Pokémon.

"For instance, take this statue," Cynthia continued, "according to mythology, this was an extremely powerful Pokémon. Can you imagine encountering something like that in your travels?"

She wanted to say she already had and wanted nothing more to do with deity Pokémon but gave a polite smile as if it were an amazing thought she never heard before.

"That would be something."

"It would indeed," cheered Cynthia. "Than the best of luck be with you. I must be going, but I'm sure we'll meet again. Until then."

She watched her leave and stood aghast with envy as she waved goodbye with a flip of her hand, getting into the back of a luxury car, the door held open for her by a personal driver. A twinge of jealousy ran through her as she wondered what it'd be like to zip around with a chauffeur.

'Trainer just like me, my ass,' she thought bitterly. She knew the money for that kind of fantasy didn't come from just anywhere. Perhaps Cynthia was one of those celebrity trainers that Lucas had talked about.

She was about to hop on her bike when she heard the blasting of rock coming from somewhere nearby. There was a small gorge not too far from her and some men and Pokémon were at work.

"Alright men, steady! Steady! Careful now, careful!"

In the valley below was a group of men standing around a small hole. A winch set up nearby and a heavy crew manning it. In fact, each man had something in their hands such as lanterns, shovels, and pick axes. A few were holding onto the winch itself. As much as they ran about and as tense as they seemed, she began to think this wasn't just a regular construction job.

There were a few people near where she stood, all women and children, standing behind caution tape with anxious looks on their faces. She overheard one child say to another something about a trapped Pokémon.

"It's no use," said a young man as they pulled him up from the hole. "It's too far in and the entrance is too small."

He was covered in dirt and coughing as they rushed him into the open air.

"You'll need a child to squeeze through there," he concluded.

The women clasped tight to their children upon hearing this and some left the scene altogether. If it was too dangerous for an experienced grown man, there was no way they were risking their children. An older man in charge looked devastated by the news.

"We're going to have to put it down then."

She sucked in her lips as she thought over the matter. The creed she had shared with Burgh, to help people and Pokémon whenever she could, played on a loop in her head as she ducked under the barricade and made her way down to where the workmen were.

"Sir! Sir! Excuse me!"

"What are you doing," shouted one of the workmen. "It's too dangerous down here!"

"Stop!" The old man yelled with a tone that froze her in her tracks. "The ground is soft here and it'll give away under you! Just stay where you are."

"I was wondering if I could help," she said carefully. "There's a Pokémon in danger, right? I'd like to help in any way I can."

The old man looked to the crew member that had just come out, and he nodded with approval. "She'll do."

She followed their instructions to make her way to safety and was then snatched up and put into a harness, a hardhat with a headlamp, gloves, and other gear. Whether she needed it or if it was to preserve her modesty, they also gave her pants and a jacket to wear over her skirt and blouse. The outfit reminded her of Roark.

She held onto a cable as they lowered down into the darkness. The drop went on for some time. It got narrower and harder to breathe every inch of the way. There was a light from somewhere below. As she began to wonder how far down she was, she suddenly felt herself being pulled into a pair of arms.

"Welcome to the Underground!"

"Roark?" She looked at him in slight amazement and wondered if she conjured him from her fantasies.

"Hey! Amira! Fancy seeing you here! Come here often?" He joked as he undid her restraints and helped her step out of the harness.

"This is what we call the Underground," he said with outstretched arms. He took her by the hand and led her deeper into the tunnel.

"It's a giant underground network of tunnels that run underneath all of Sinnoh. It's pretty safe for humans under the right conditions but not so much for Pokémon; especially wild and injured Pokémon."

Spelunking was also one of Roark's many rock-related hobbies and while on a recent outing, he had come across an injured Pokémon trapped in a cave in one tunnels' recesses and far from any entrance. It was too scared to come when prompted and the opening was too small for him or any of the workmen to get in.

"If we try to chip at it, it'd either upset it, or worse, cause a cave-in. No pressure, but you're its last resort. How good are you with horses, by the way?"

_'Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon. Its legs grow strong after chasing after its parents. It runs in fields and mountains all day.'_

She got on her hands and knees as she crawled into the small and jagged crevice. She earned a few scrapes despite her best efforts to be careful.

"Remember, I'm right here," he said as he stood guard just outside.

All the way in the back, a Ponyta lay against the wall. It eyed her with suspicion as she came closer and blew steam from its nostrils as a subtle warning.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered to it. She hoped that it wouldn't try to run but found that it couldn't, even if it had wanted to.

"It's back leg is injured... Looks like it cut itself on the rocks coming in."

"Whatever you do, don't startle it!"

She sat still and wondered just what she could do. If she had a grass Pokémon, she could put it to sleep using Sleep Powder. If she had any Pokémon that could sing... As the thought struck her, she wanted to banish it from her mind. But she knew she couldn't dismiss it if it were this Pokémon's only hope. She took a deep breath and started inching her way toward it while using a low voice.

"Deep... In my soul. A love so strong... It takes control."

She wondered what Roark must be currently thinking of her but didn't spend much time on it. The Ponyta made no movement away from her which was a good enough sign that her tone deaf singing didn't frighten it.

"Driven far apart. I make a wish on a shooting star."

She tried to stay as harmonious and smooth as she could, avoiding high notes or suddenly changing the rhythm. The Ponyta blinked lazily and turned its head away from her as she neared it. She stroked its nose and kept her hands where they could be seen.

"Never come a day, somewhere far away. In your arms I'll stay, my only love."

Ponyta wasn't falling asleep but it had calmed down. She gently tapped it with a Poké Ball while continuing to sing.

"Even though you're gone, love will still live on. The feeling is so strong. My only love..."

It gave three gentle shakes, then stopped and clicked closed. She held tight to it and hurried back to him.

"Where is it," he asked. She held up her Poké Ball and a relieved smile crossed his face. "You need to hurry and get it to a Pokémon Center then. Come on!"

They raced through the tunnels and back to where the crew waited. He hurried to tie her in and then gave a strong tug on the rope.

"Pull her up," he shouted. "Amira, thank you."

She called out that he was welcome but was still left without knowing if he had heard her singing or not. If he hadn't, he must've not been listening since apparently everyone else had over the two-way radio. There was a round of applause for her performance and a healthy amount of teasing.

Ponyta was taken from her and put into a mobile healing machine. The veterinarian that had been called to the site warned her that it would last only until she got to a Pokémon Center and had it treated properly. She nodded, understanding the task she'd been given and the new responsibility she'd taken on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Amira had just recently acquired her newest gym badge. Gardenia, the Eterna City Gym Leader, had a roundabout way of accepting challengers. They had to navigate a maze of trees and a field of grass inside of a greenhouse to find, battle, and defeat all of her students before they could face her. It would've taken her forever to do were it not for Murkrow. After scouting the air, his dive-bomb tactics using Peck and Wing Attack easily took down any opponents.

Gardenia was more of a challenge and required her to call out Luxio as well, to counter her poisonous attacks with paralysis. Prinplup was made to sit the battle out due to his type disadvantage. Even though Gardenia's Pokémon had her outnumbered, Murkrow's edge saw multiple one-hit knockouts over most of her Pokémon. This combined with Luxio's endurance against her final Pokémon, Turtwig, won the Forest Badge.

Not it was finally time to leave Eterna City. Between the Galactic building, the Underground, and the gym, she'd been in the city for too long and was itching to hit the road again.

"If you're leaving, might I suggest you stop in Solaceon Town," said Nurse Joy. "We've done what we can here for your Ponyta but if you want the opinion of an expert in equestrian care, then I can't recommend them highly enough."

"Yes, thank you."

She tried to remember if Ponyta's injuries had been that bad. As horses depended on their legs, she wondered how it must've felt about it. She remembered how angry Pipulp had been when she denied him the chance to battle and wondered what not even being able to battle meant for a Pokémon.

She rode her bike over the bridge of Cycling Road and watched a herd of Ponyta grazing below. Then her Poké Ball started to shake. It came loose from her belt and hovered before her eyes before zipping off ahead of her.

"What the hell," she muttered in surprise before yelling aloud, "hey!"

She pedaled after it in hot pursuit. She followed it to a narrow path off to the side that led down into the field itself. Soon the Ponyta were racing alongside her as she peddled hard to keep up to it. The ball came to a halt and dropped to the ground in front of cave underneath Eterna City. She stooped down to pick up her Poké Ball and no sooner then having touched it, heard a voice inside her head.

'Please help me!'

She dropped it and stepped back in shock, pausing before picking it up again. This time no voices came but she could swear she heard crying. She remembered very well the last time she had followed an indistinct cry for help and where it had led her. It'd be fine for her to walk away. No one would hold it against her. No one would even know that she had possibly turned her back on someone in need. Except for her. She swallowed hard and ventured inside the cave.

It enshrouded her in darkness within moments. As she left the entrance behind, she could no longer see an inch in front of her nose. She called out Luxio to give her some light.

"Stay on my heels," was her anxious order. "Don't get separated, even for a second!"

Luxio was surprised by her tone, it was stern and angry, but almost panicked. Uncertainty wasn't a side of her he had seen before. She held onto his mane with one hand as they walked side by side. Despite her gruffness, he puffed out his chest with pride.

The cave was a maze of twists, turns, and dead ends. Following her ears was more difficult then she thought. Every step they took echoed off the walls. After a while, she was afraid she might be lost herself.

"I really should have thought this through," she told him with a nervous laugh.

He mewed in annoyance. First the haunted mansion and now this.

"Well, I have one idea." She gave a wink and put her hands to her mouth, "Marco!"

"Polo!"

The unexpected response made them both jump. She called out again and upon hearing an answer, they ran to where they thought it might be coming from. There were a few missteps but after a series of call-and-responses, they found a little girl. She was no older than seven at the most. She wore a pink elementary school uniform and had her hair in two doughnut rings, except one had come loose. Standing next to her was a whiskered Pokémon holding a spoon.

'_Kadabra, the Psi Pokémon. It stares at its spoon to focus its mind and amplify its telekinetic powers.'_

"Were you the one answering?"

"Uh-huh," said the child in between her sniffled tears. "I'm Mira. I was catching Pokémon but then I got lost…"

"You called me here by having your psychic Pokémon grab my Poké Ball so I could help you out, is that it?"

"I'm sorry… Please!" The small girl threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Please take me to the exit! I wanna go home!"

"It's alright." Amira hid her nervousness, feeling that she couldn't tell her that she might be just as lost. "Let's go then. Luxio will lead the way."

Luxio was startled that such a responsibility had suddenly been put on him. He did want to help but he only knew as much as his trainer and felt she should've realized as much. He snorted but turned to take the first steps. Amira held Mira's hand as they followed him and Kadabra brought up the rear.

"This cave is so easy to get lost in," said Mira. "Do you know where we are?"

"Uh... A few more turns, I think," she smiled, "we'll be there soon."

She didn't know how he did it but somehow, with only a few run-ins with dead ends, Luxio guided them to the exit.

"There it is," shouted Mira happily as it came into view. "Thank you!"

"Hey, no problem," she smiled.

"I want to get tougher so I won't be such a scaredy-cat. Did you get so good because you're always with your Pokémon?"

"Yeah," she answered with a nod. "It's okay to be scared. But as long as we're with Pokémon, we're never alone..."

She said the words with some remorse as she remembered when she had first heard them. Yet those Pokémon that dried her tears then weren't with her anymore.

"I'll try like you then!" She ran over to give her a hug and Luxio a thankful scratch behind the ears. "Thank you Ami! Bye-bye!"

She watched Mira and Kadabra run off with a smile and then let out a sorrowful sigh once they were gone. No matter how she tried to drive the memory of those events out of her mind, they always lay in wait underneath the surface.

She gave Luxio an absent minded pat on the head which prompted a mewl of curiosity from him.

She recalled him back into his Poké Ball and hoped back on her bike to return to Route 207. The path split into two branches, one of which led back to Oreburgh City. She considered paying Roark a visit but decided it could wait. Ponyta had to be taken Solaceon Town and it wouldn't be too lengthy a task if she stayed on her bike the whole way and took no other detours.

She had reached the base of Mt. Coronet and decided to speed up. There was a cave with a straight path that went all the way through. The added speed was so the rocks and gravel wouldn't impede her progress as she made her way up the incline. Then on the other side, with gravity doing most, if not all of the work, she took her feet off the pedals and gave in to the free fall. Coming down the steep road at what she thought was a leisurely pace suddenly became an emergency as a man appeared at the bottom of the path.

She cursed under her breath as slammed onto the breaks. They slowed only for a moment until she heard a scrapping sound and felt herself gain speed again as they gave out. The handlebars were barely holding steady as it was.

"Watch out!"

They jerked violently and she fought to steer them with as much strength as she could as she tried to turn them in the middle of the descent, madly praying that they would hold out. She careened off the path just in time and narrowly avoided hitting the guy. It was easier to stop on even ground but not without injury to herself as she put down both her feet, which slammed her body forward.

She turned around, wondering why he hadn't bothered to move.

"Sorry about that," she said hurriedly. "Are you okay?"

He kept looking up at where she had been then turned to face her. One look was all it took for her to regret not mowing him down. He was dressed in all black with the exception of a silver vest emblazoned with a large 'G'. The expression on his face was hard to read but there was something burning in his eyes. She at least knew his look of contempt. She could practically see the insult 'stupid kid' written across his face.

"Have you wondered the origins of the universe," he asked. "Where it all began?"

"Uhm..." Her brows furrowed at the odd recurrence, this was not the first time a stranger had asked her a philosophical question in a cave. Maybe caves were just naturally thought provoking places. "Wasn't it a big explosion? Or a meteor?"

"You're referring to the Big Bang theory, I take it?"

"I know the song," she shrugged with a smile.

He huffed in irritation.

"Did it teach you the origin of matter, as well?"

She opened her mouth as she thought about it and then closed it as her mind remained blank. The whole conversation had lost her.

"Exactly," he continued. "Across every culture there exists a myth to explain the beginning of creation, how everything came from nothing. In some, it is an absolute power, like a god. In others, it is a primal nothingness, a chaos. And still there others say it was a struggle between the two. Here in Sinnoh, that myth centers around this place, Mt. Coronet."

His voice was oddly calm compared to his aggressive posturing. He stood rigidly with his chin up, chest out, and shoulders back. He held his hands clasped behind his back. But he spoke dreamily, yet in a sinister kind of way, as he lectured.

"Imagine it, if you will. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded. There should have been no strife. But what became of that world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has appeared... This world is being ruined by it."

"That's a bit of a jump," she said in confusion. Were they still talking about space?

"None the less," he ignored her uncertainty as he began to leave, "I find the state of things to be deplorable."

He walked away up the incline but opted to take a foot path instead of the hell road she had just created.

She weighed her options as she considered following him but in the end chose not to. He didn't seem to be causing any direct trouble at the moment. He was still apart of Team Galactic and that alone deserved some attention, but Ponyta needed to come first. There was also the state of her bike impeding her. It was brand new and now she had wrecked the brakes. She was lucky that it still worked at all and that she hadn't been sent flying head first over the handlebars this time.

She peddled slowly out of the cave, coasting every so often to keep herself from going too fast and treading her feet to slow down when she thought she was. She tried to make sense of what he had said but couldn't figure it out, heads or tails.

'The human spirit is weak and incomplete….'

In wondering what made him come to that disheartening conclusion, she thought of her own situation. She tried to remember if she had she done anything to bring trouble or ruin to others. She staunchly refused that she had but asked herself, in her battle against N, hadn't she torn everything from him? She was the cause of his strife as much as his father had caused hers…

Her fingers hovered over her necklace, fingering the faint outline of the ornate ring that hung around her neck. She dared not touch it from the rise of guilt as the word 'weak' echoed in her mind.

She dismounted her bike at the gatehouse to Hearthome City, folded it up and put it away in her bag. She then took her first steps into the city. Trees lined the shaded path and blocked her view of the city except for the few buildings that managed to peak over. Up ahead was a small Pokémon running straight for her. It was a rabbit with smooth brown fur on its top half was but its bottom half was wild pink tufts, like a chocolate bunny dipped in strawberry icing.

'_Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. It slams foes by sharply uncoiling its rolled ears. It stings enough to make a grown-up cry in pain.'_

She stood firmly in front of the Pokémon and gave it a questioning smile. She remembered tagging Buneary with her Pokédex in Eterna Forest but she had never seen one that was pink.

"Baby Buneary!"

A young Black woman with dark-brown skin and lavender hair worn in curly pigtails came running towards them. She wore a pink dress with layers of lace, petticoats, and frilly ribbons. Her big eyes, round face, and smooth skin gave her an ethereal glow. Her style of dress and small stature made her look as if a porcelain doll had come to life.

She ran up to the Buneary and opened the heart-shaped purse that draped her arm.

"Baby Buneary, come on. Back inside you go."

The Buneary squealed in ignorance of the panic it had caused and jumped in.

"Thank goodness you were standing here," she said with a sigh of relief. "If it weren't for you, who knows how far away my Buneary could have run!"

"No problem." Amira answered in a bit of a daze. She was still wondering how someone who exuded sparkles with her every movement could exist. "I just got here actually."

"Welcome to Hearthome," she replied with a little jump. "Have you been here before?"

"Once or twice, probably. It was a long time ago," she answered. She shortly explained that she wasn't from Sinnoh but was traveling on a Pokémon journey.

"I've heard of you," gasped the young woman. "You're the heroine from Unova!"

She let out a scream of delight that made her jump back from the pitch alone.

"Welcome to Sinnoh! Allow me to introduce myself!"

Amira's jaw dropped as a stage, spotlight, and microphone appeared out of nowhere. In addition, it was now raining sparkling light accompanied by a fast and sugary pop-tune. The sparkles at least had a rational explanation as Buneary used Ice Beam to make a flurry of snow that glistened in the sunlight. She was thoroughly impressed at seeing a magical girl transformation sequence being pulled off right in front of her eyes.

"I am Keira! Sinnoh's very own idol and top Pokémon Coordinator! See?" She took out a small pink compact. It was like a badge case but the inside was lined with a dark pink cushion. Pinned to it was a large assortment of colorful and jeweled ribbons.

"Are those like badges for something," she asked.

"Oh, that's right! You don't have Pokémon Contests in Unova, do you? Well come with me to the Contest Hall and I'll explain!"

After breaking down her setup just as quickly as it had been erected, she linked arms with her and dragged her along.

"I can show you a bit of Hearthome too!"

Keira explained that a Pokémon Contest was a beauty pageant for Pokémon. There was no battling and instead, Pokémon were judged based on looks, how they executed their moves, and their rhythm and timing as they did so. On their walk, she pointed out a place called 'Poffin House', a shop where trainers made treats for their Pokémon. Another one of Herthome's big attractions was Amity Square, a park built entirely for Pokémon to enjoy outside their Poké Balls.

"And next door to the Contest Hall is the gym! Look, there's the Gym Leader now! Fantina! Hello there!"

In front of the Contest Hall was a tall woman with purple hair done up in four buns. She wore white opera gloves and a sequined purple ball gown. A yellow cross brooch pinned her skirt in just the right way so she could walk without tripping over its hem.

"Bonjour Keira," said the woman in a thick French accent with a voice as smooth as glass. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm in your way, please excuse me."

"Not at all! Let me introduce you. This is Amira from the Unova region."

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am," she gave a small wave of her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Fantina responded in full cheer. "Are you entering a Contest? Then enjoy yourself, please! Incidentally, I am contest expert!"

"She's won all four of our grand competitions," added Keira. "Pretty soon, she'll be a judge too!"

"Oh no, the thrill of competing is too much for me to give up so easily!"

"We should have an interesting battle than, right Miss Fantina?"

"You may challenge me, but not so soon," she said with a hand on her hip. "Only two gym victories? You must become much stronger. Then you may challenge me! Until then Mademoiselles, adieu!"

"Wait!" She wanted to ask her what she meant by stronger or how she knew she only had two badges.

"Come on!" Kiera grabbed her and pulled her into the Contest Hall.

They entered the lobby and beyond a purple curtain behind the main counter, they could see the inside of the huge stadium where a contest was already underway.

She also spotted Johanna making a beeline for them. Although Johanna had more or less kicked her out of the house, she felt as guilty as if she had ran away. It had been weeks since then and she knew the scene her aunt would cause because of it. She went with her gut reaction and pulled herself away from Keira and with a hurried 'excuse me', turned and ran just as she had begun calling her name.

She made it back to the main street and wanted to make it out of Hearthome as fast as she could when she was stopped by Barry.

"Ta-dah!" He announced his presence by catching her just as she tried to run by. "Kept me waiting again! Let's see how much tougher you and I have gotten, right here and right now!"

"Can't you wait a little longer," she asked with a nervous glance over her shoulder. "I'm kind of in a hurry!"

"So am I," he answered. "Come on! You're a Trainer and expected to be ready for a battle! No whining! No waiting! Let's get the show started!"

Despite his 'no whining' rule, he complained none the less when she managed to best his team out of pure desperation, defeating his own evolved starter, Monferno, with Prinplup.

"What, what!? You're telling me I lost!? No way! I just need to get tougher and keep winning! Alright, that settles it! I'm going to challenge the Veilstone Gym next!"

"Wait, I'm heading-"

"See ya, Ami," he yelled as he had already taken off. "You'll be shocked by how strong I've gotten the next time we meet!"

"That way, too…."

She grumbled and tried to sneak to the Pokémon Center that was unfortunately located next to the Contest Hall. She kept her head low so as to not run into Johanna again but she knew she couldn't avoid her forever. She would have to face her and the consequences for her actions sooner or later. She didn't know what she would say or if there was anything she could say. She hadn't forgiven her for talking about her parents the way she did or hiding her mail, and Johanna had made it quite obvious that she didn't like her. But even through her resentment, she felt that she were the one in the wrong. She had after all given her a place to stay, more or less.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a rather large man holding a large pink egg approached her. They stared at each other in silence. She waited for him to say something while growing more uncomfortable by the second. She finally opened her mouth when it became apparent that he wouldn't speak until she did.

"May I help you?"

"That's what I was wondering," he said, seemingly to himself.

"Excuse me!?" She raised a brow in offense at his response and leaned away from him.

"You see," he explained. "I received this strange Pokémon egg from the Day Care in Solaceon Town but I don't have the time to care for it. I plan on hiking Mt. Coronet and it's by no means a place for such a fragile thing. I don't _want_ to abandon it here and was hoping I could give it to a trust worthy person to take care of it."

"Oh. What kind of Pokémon is it?"

"That's the thing. I don't know."

She wanted to chastise him for his answer but didn't know exactly what to say. She wanted to say no to his offer as well but if she didn't accept, he would leave the unhatched egg to fend for itself.

"I could take it back for you, if you'd like? I'm heading to Solaceon Town myself so I can stop at the Day Care and get everything sorted out."

"You'd do that," he said in surprised jubilation. "That'd be lovely!"

They parted ways as soon as her Pokémon were ready to go. She took the egg from the man and for some reason, felt a bit happier from the moment she touched it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Amira walked toward Solaceon Town feeling just about ready to drop. According to her map, she had reached the town a mile back but so far had passed nothing but large crop fields. There were also barns, farm houses, and a few horses and cows behind picket fences but she hadn't seen a single person for miles. She tried to psyche herself up by remembering she had taken far longer walks but couldn't muster up any enthusiasm.

She turned her thoughts to the egg in her arms to distract herself. She started to hope it would hatch into a cute Pokémon but shook it away along with anything else that might lead her to bonding with it. She was to give this Pokémon to the Day Care Center. The honking of an approaching truck caught her attention and the driver slowed to crawl to pull up next to her.

"Headed in to town, are ya'?"

Leaning out the driver's side of a red pickup truck was a young woman wearing overalls, a plaid shirt, and a cowboy hat. She wore her long hair in a single braid that, in addition to her country accent, gave her a rustic charm. The woman's deep green eyes, freckled tan skin and confident air weren't depreciating either.

"I can give ya' a ride if ya' want? Or would you really rather walk," she teased.

"Oh no, I accept!" Motivated by her tired feet, she walked around the truck as fast as she could and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Name's Taylor Jackson. Most folks call me Apple Jack. And you are?"

"I'm Amira. Most folks call me... Amira. Or Ami."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Ami. What are you in town for?"

She told her all about the Pokémon egg she promised to return and her Ponyta. Apple Jack listened quietly and didn't say a word until she was asked why they had drove past the day care.

"Well I can tell you a few things right now. One, grandpa and grandma won't take the egg. See, if a Pokémon is found with an egg, the egg belongs to the trainer who owns that Pokémon. That's the policy. Since it was given to you, it's yours now."

She spoke in a matter of fact tone and shrugged her shoulders in less of an apology but as more of a nicer way of telling her to deal with it.

"Second, I'll be the one taking care of your Ponyta. It's a good thing I picked you up, ain't it!"

It turned out Apple Jack had received a call from Nurse Joy in Eterna City about her arrival and had drove there to pick her up. What she hadn't been told was that Amira had already left on foot.

As they continued down the town's main street, it became more apparent that even though it was a modernized ranching community, cowboy hats and boots were the required uniform for every man, woman, and child. It also had that quintessential small town vibe as everywhere she looked, folks stopped to talk their neighbors or reprimand each others kids who ran together like siblings. Most everyone knew Apple Jack and waved to her as she passed or honked a friendly hello.

"You must be really popular."

"Yep," she answered as she turned right off the main drive and down a back road that led out into the woods. "Ponyta and Rapidash are common Pokémon around these parts so I know just about everyone and everyone knows me. We don't have a gym in this town so we don't get a lot of folks passing through. Only every once in a while will a Trainer come along looking for the day care."

Apple Jack lived just east of the town in a small house surrounded by open fields and trees lining the distance. There were a few Ponyta and Rapidash grazing in the meadow. She parked near the side of the house and Amira handed over Ponyta's Poké Ball after getting out of the car.

"I'll check her out and see what I can do. Why don't you take a look around town? We don't have a lot of tourist type places but there's the Lost Tower back on Route 209 and the Solaceon Ruins is just a stone's throw east of here."

The Lost Tower was a place where deceased Pokémon were laid to rest. Remembering her unpleasant experience with the ghost Pokémon of Celestial Tower in Unova made her hesitant about paying a visit. She wanted to forgo going at all but thought about what a dishonor it would be to the memory of her own Pokémon.

She opened the doors of the tower and arrived in the middle of a procession. It wasn't for any Pokémon in particular; all trainers were invited to stand before a crowd seated around the graves and to say a few words. She put a coin in the collection basket for her entry fee and took a seat in the back row. She cradled the egg on her lap for comfort as she listened to the various speakers.

"My Pokémon were taken from me," said one man. He was muscular and tough looking with his shaved head and leather jacket. But the small, pink baby Pokémon by his side was testament of his tenderness.

"Team Galactic did it," he continued while trying to choke back his bitterness. "Ever since then, I've never forgotten their faces! But... I'm not doing my Pokémon any favors by ruining its memory like this. I can't be wallowing around forever. I gotta move on and turn the page."

She fidgeted in her seat and swallowed as tears began to well in her own eyes. She clapped softly with the crowd as the man left the podium and another took his place.

"Over a long life, you're bound to have some sad farewells," he said. "But… I reckon there are also new beginnings."

One after the other, people came up to tell stories of themselves, their Pokémon, and their pain. How grief drove them away from others, or spurred them on in making new bonds to find comfort. She sat listening to them all with a hardened expression and swallowed the pain as it rose in her chest. Finally an old woman came up to the stage and signaled the end of the procession.

"The Lost Tower is where spirits of the departed Pokémon Rest. Those that enjoyed long lives and those whose times were cut short, all the departed Pokémon shall find solace here. Thank you all for visiting."

She hurried to make her way out of the reception and back into the open air. She forced her thoughts away from her sorrow and emptied her mind but the ache persisted. She hugged the egg but was unable to hold back her tears any longer as she thought of how she had often held Theodore the same way. They slid down her cheeks and onto its shell as she stood on the side of the dirt road.

Amidst her own trembling, the egg jumped in her arms. Finding a new focus for her panic, she ignored the distance and set to running toward the Solaceon Pokémon Center. She handed over the egg to the nurse after telling her what happened. The nurses told her that they would hurry to run some tests to confirm her suspicions.

She paced the Pokémon Center anxiously trying to figure out what she would do with a baby Pokémon. As an only child, she had no idea how to care for anything so young, human or Pokémon. She had dealt with small children before but those instances were short and sweet; she had never raised one. As she wondered if she should ask for advice, she overheard a woman asking around for her own child.

"Excuse me, have you seen my Matthew? I knew it! He's run off into the ruins again! Please, I need someone to go and get him."

"I'll do it," she interrupted, remembering that A.J. had suggested she visit the ruins anyway. She hoped that perhaps as an exchange for finding the woman's son, she might be inclined to take the baby Pokémon from her.

"Would you? Bless you, dear! Thank you so much."

The Solaceon Ruins was an ancient pyramid whose purpose had long been forgotten. It had a large chamber on each of its five levels, but only the top level was visible and the rest disappeared into the mountain. Each main chamber branched off into a number of smaller chambers, all of which were empty rooms with dead ends.

On the back wall of the main chamber where she had entered was an inscription with strange letters that all had eyes for some reason. She touched one and quickly drew her hand back. To her relief, it was only a stylized hieroglyph and not some sort of creature. After some difficulty discerning which letters were which, she finally made out that they spelled out directions. She pulled up the memo pad app on her Pokétch and was glad to have finally found a use for it.

"Top right, lower left, lower right…"

Following the inscription, it led deep into the pit of the ruins where she found a small boy staring at another inscription.

"Matthew," she asked as she walked up to him.

"Uh-huh?"

"Your mom's looking for you. You know that?"

"Yep," he answered nonchalantly. "I was learning my alphabet."

Matthew was no older than five or so and was proud to show off his knowledge as he read the inscription to her. He slowly sounded out each syllable and carefully went over the vowels.

"Friendship… All lives touch other lives. To create something a new and alive."

"That's very good!" She congratulated him while in the back of her mind wondered if he knew what it meant. "You should get home now, okay?"

"Okay," he answered. "Here, you can have this. I found it but I can't read it. The letters are funny."

He handed her a small plaque. She recognized its odd markings as being related to the one she had found in the Old Chateau and readily accepted it with thanks.

Matthew ran away from home to play in the ruins often enough that he knew its layout by heart. For this, she was also grateful as she had no idea how to get back out on her own. They both returned to the Pokémon Center, him to his mother and her to where she had left the egg in the nurse's care. They told her that it was a false alarm. While the life inside the egg was doing well, it wasn't ready to hatch just yet. Apparently it was common for Pokémon eggs to move around a lot, even when they were nowhere near close to hatching.

Her thanks for retrieving Matthew was a case to hold stickers that she could use to decorate her Poké Balls, but his mother absolutely refused to take the egg from her. She returned to Apple Jack's homestead feeling down but her spirits lifted when she saw Ponyta prancing about as A.J. held the reins.

"Whoa. What happened," she yelled.

"The magic of friendship," Apple Jack responded.

Upon seeing her, Ponyta tried to break free or her lead and run over. Apple Jack loosened her hold and gave the Pokémon enough slack for the distance. Ponyta greeted her with a head bump and nuzzle before making the attempt to chomp on her hair.

"This is one stubborn horse you got here," said Apple Jack. "I think it's safe to say she's going to be just fine."

She smiled while giving Ponyta a pat along her fiery mane. It didn't burn like she always expected. Instead, the fire felt cool and almost relaxing.

"A.J. you must be some kind of a miracle worker."

"Aw, it was nothing. Her leg wasn't as bad as it could've been. She just needed to stretch and get used to being up and about again. It'll right itself soon enough. In fact, I'd say it was the easy part compared to getting this bridle on her."

A.J. let her take hold of the reins and taught her the basics of how to care for Ponyta. In their time together, she taught her how to properly groom, feed, and saddle the horse, as well as to thank it for letting her ride.

According to her, all Ponyta needed was another day or two and her injury would be just fine. She decided to keep Ponyta out of her Poké Ball for the time being and brought her other Pokémon out as well so that they too could enjoy the fresh air and sunshine.

Murkrow was grateful for a chance to spread his wings and lazily soared the open skies. She thought about telling him that it was fine to wander further but remembered his penchant for stealing shiny things. On second thought, it would be better if he stayed away from the town where people left their windows open and valuable shiny objects just laying around.

Luxio enjoyed the wide field and went charging about from one thing to the next. He tried to scare a wild heard of Ponyta but they brushed him off as a pest. He learned not to mess with them anymore after they tried to trample him.

Prinplup didn't seem to care for the environment one way or the other and snubbed it in favor of preening himself. There was no denying he was the most conceited of her Pokémon.

That night as she lay nestled in a sleeping bag on the floor next to her new friend, she was wide awake and unable to sleep. She couldn't shake the feelings that had followed her throughout the day. She thought of what she had felt and heard at the Lost Tower, of the Pokémon with her now and the one that would be with her soon. If carrying on was the right thing to do, did it mean forgetting the past?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The first thing that Amira noticed upon arriving in Veilstone City was the Galactic building that loomed over everything else. The top half of the main building was a white geodesic dome and that alone was enough an eyesore. It was surrounded by four towers and a couple of warehouses. The whole complex was gated off with a few grunts in uniform standing guard. Were it not for the large 'G' above the domes main doors, she would've mistaken the large antennas in front of it as belonging to a television studio.

She thought about breaking in and preemptively thwarting their plans but then she noticed the second largest building in Veilstone, its shopping mall. Suddenly Team Galactic's evil schemes could wait.

The Veilstone Department Store had a ritzy atmosphere. Its carpeted floors, uniformly dressed sales women, and shining wares displayed behind glass cases told her the mall was marketed toward a completely different kind of clientele. But they welcomed everyone's money none the less. Though she had set out with no money at all, she had earned enough from battling that she could pick and choose a few things. She was frugal about her purchases and stocked up only on the necessities such as healing items for her Pokémon and camping supplies for herself.

On the rooftop of the department store was a mail center. Employees took mail and delivered them by flying Pokémon, charging per letter. Being without an X-transceiver to quell her homesickness, she took full advantage of their services.

There was no doubt her mother had already heard about her running away. She wrote nothing in her defense and instead, wrote a brief retelling of her journey so far through rose-tinted glasses; that she had taken a job for Professor Rowan and had made it as far as Veilstone City with no idea where she'd go after that. She made no mention of Team Galactic or her run-in again with the International Police. She felt the less she worried her mother, the better.

Her next postcard went to her father. She squared her shoulders and wrote a happy letter full of smiley faces and cute drawings. Even though carefree was far from what she felt, she also felt the facade was important to keep for his sake. If she didn't have to tell him that she had relapsed into night terrors and suicidal thoughts, than she would hide it from him for as long as she could. She buried her feelings under flowery writing of describing how green Sinnoh was in comparison to Unova and vapid complaints about how the on-coming winter air made her long for summer.

When she was done, she had run up bill that took more than half of her money, mostly due to the distance between the three regions. Despite leaving with lighter pockets, she also left with a sense of contentment at knowing she hadn't lost all contact with home.

The only other attraction in Veilstone was a gambling house called the 'Game Corner'. First and foremost, she looked over the prizes available but didn't really see anything she deemed worth the time. She was about to leave when she saw a familiar red newsboy cap at one of the slot machines. Lucas hadn't seen her walk in, but he didn't seem to notice much of anything at all. He was focused intently on the screen in front of him with a scowl on his face.

"Lucas?"

"Busy," he barked.

"Obviously," she said in bemusement.

Despite his poor temperament, there were a number of plastic buckets around him that held his winnings. As she watched him play, he seemed to have a sixth sense for getting the reels just where he needed them to be. His sat hunched over with his hands at the ready as his eyes darted back and forth. Any and all attempts to talk to him were shot down. He didn't even look up when she took his red newsboy cap from his head. She had one last idea.

"Professor Rowan, what are you doing here?"

"What!?"

Lucas shot up and looked around anxiously at having been caught red handed. When the Professor was nowhere to be found, he let out a sigh of relief and frustration at her trick.

"Okay, okay, I get it," he responded to her know-it-all smirk. "I just came in to check it out and I guess I got a _little_ carried away."

"A little," she said with a glance at the buckets of coins around him. "You sure it's just 'a little'?"

He gave a helpless shrug and was about to speak in his defense when they heard the soft chuckle of an older gentleman at one of the other machines. His voice sounded sleepy and the tired look on his face was obvious but he remained cheerful.

"You kids," he called, "you're Trainers, right? Going to challenge the Veilstone Gym?"

"Well, I'm conducting field research for my thesis so gym challenges aren't of any interest to me," said Lucas. "But Amira, you're going to take on the gym, right?"

"I guess so," she nodded. "I have two badges already so I might as well keep going until I get the full set."

"Oh, that's good, that's good." The old man didn't even bother to look up as he spoke and trailed off every now and then to mutter something about the machine.

"You know," he began again. "The Veilstone Gym Leader is a tough cookie. Yep. She's mastered fighting-type Pokémon in just a year. It's no wonder she's Gym Leader, isn't it?"

"Wow, that's amazing!" In his head, Lucas was imagining a woman in a skintight catsuit somersaulting around the gym and delivering knock-out kicks to a techno soundtrack.

"That's insanely intense," she added. She was picturing a woman dressed as a boxer delivering a flurry of punches while an uplifting rock and roll anthem played in the background.

"Yep, yep, yep….," he sang. "My little girl… Quite the Gym Leader, I hear. Spars with her own Pokémon too."

"Your _little_ girl," she balked in surprise.

"Uh, wait, just how old is she," Lucas thought to ask before jumping to any more conclusions.

"My daughter? Uhm… Let's see…."

They didn't know if he was taking time to think about his daughter's age or if he was too busy fidgeting with the machine. Like a robot, he hadn't stopped operating it since they walked over.

"Huh… I think she's… about ten or eleven now. Yeah, that seems right. Tell her 'hello' for me, okay?"

Her horror at finding out her fearsome opponent was only a little girl was derailed by the distant way her father talked about her.

"Why don't you go tell her yourself?"

"Not until I hit the jackpot," he responded in a happy tune. "It's gonna happen any day now!"

"Just how long have you been playing the slots," asked Lucas.

"Oh… a while, I guess?"

"But you have to go home at night, right," she asked. "You can't live here!"

"Oh no, of course not," he said with a furrow of his brow. "I stay at a hotel. I can't face my daughter as a failure when she's doing so well. Anyway, it's no big deal. I just wanted you to deliver my message. You don't have to if it's a bother. I'm sure someone else will come along and I'll just ask them."

"We'll deliver it, Sir."

Lucas grabbed her hand, as well as his winnings and hurried to cash out. After exchanging them for TM, they walked outside to get a safe distance away from the Game Corner. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable as he realized the implications of what the man had said and was glad that he had been woken him from his daze.

"That's messed up," she snapped in anger. She could barely stomach the thought of her own parents leaving her and wondered just how Maylene had handled it. Perhaps she was a surly delinquent who had been made a Gym Leader just to keep her out of trouble.

"You know what? I'd fight Pokémon day-in and day-out too if my dad ever became that way. Then I'd punch some sense into him!"

"I can't imagine being like that with your family." Lucas and his father were both researchers so they often bonded while working side by side. Of course, they still came home in the evenings to enjoy dinner and time together with his mother and younger sister.

"Well…" He sighed and wanted to drive the uncomfortable thoughts as far from his mind as possible. "You go on to challenge the gym. I've got to get work on this Poké… Dex…?"

He patted his pockets then began frantically turning them inside out.

"Something wrong?"

"My Pokédex! I think I left it at the Game Corner… The professor would kill me if he found out!"

"We'll just go back and get it then, it'll be alright."

"I don't wanna hold you up," he said as he shook his head. "You go ahead to the gym. I'll grab it and meet you there, okay?"

"Alright…"

She wondered whether or not he was just trying to get rid of her but he seemed genuinely terrified of what would happen if Professor Rowan knew he'd lost his Pokédex at a gambling house. He waved her off as she headed in the direction of the gym, but not before she made him promise to meet her there.

The Veilstone Gym, aside from hosting Pokémon matches, was also a gym for mixed martial arts. There was the standard weight lifting equipment like most gyms, but this one also had a boxing ring, a caged grappling area, and more punching bags then she could count.

Its leader, Maylene, was well respected despite her small size. Instead of the brash delinquent that she expected to see, she was gracious, poised, and disciplined. She didn't dress in leather and chains with a colorful mohawk or shaved head. Instead, she had short pink bobbed hair and wore a reasonable exercise outfit in lycra and cotton. She was adorable aside from the fact she could break a grown man in half. She had been in the middle of practice but remained cordial when greeting her intrusive challenger.

"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Maylene, and I'm the Gym Leader. I don't really know what it means to be strong or how I got to be the Gym Leader but I will do the best I can. I take battling very seriously. So, whenever you're ready! KI-YAH!"

Her first Pokémon was Machoke, a beefy rock-looking Pokémon with plenty of muscle to spare. It was strong but not very fast. This gave Murkrow a clear advantage. He repeatedly dive bombed with Wing Attack until the foe was down for the count.

Next was Meditite, a dual psychic and fighting type that wasn't to be taken lightly. Amira recalled Murkrow and sent out Luxio. There was no type advantage but his speed and teeth did Meditite in just fine.

Maylene's final Pokémon was a bipedal blue and black jackal called Lucario.

'_Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. It has the abilities to sense the auras of all things. It can understand human speech.'_

The Lucario did Luxio in with Bone Rush, leaving Amira with only two Pokémon left. She saw no other choice but to send out Prinplup, even against the odds.

When Prinplup went down from Lucraio's Force Palm, she nervously held onto Murkrow's Poke Ball. She had already envisioned this as her first defeat in the Sinnoh League. She withdrew Prinplup from battle and was about to call Murkrow out when Ponyta suddenly burst forth and onto the field.

"No! Ponyta come back!" She recalled it back only to have it burst forth again.

"Brace yourselves," yelled Maylene. It wasn't a warning but a command. She expected her challengers to face her properly prepared. "Metal Claw!"

"Dodge it!"

Lucario slashed at the filly with three long claws but Ponyta had moved out of the way just in time.

Amira had no time to think of a proper strategy nor consider if Ponyta would even listen to her. The horse had already taken on a full gallop to flee the pursuant Lucario. It suddenly turned to face its opponent. Lucraio was going in for another claw attack when Ponyta raised its two front legs and then slammed its diamond-hard hooves down on top of it.

"Aura Sphere," called Maylene.

"Ember!"

The two attacks met in the middle and to her surprise, Ponyta merely shook off the energy attack while the blaze stuck to Lucario.

'That's right,' she thought to herself as she wondered in surprise at the attacks sudden effectiveness. 'It knows Metal Claw… So that means it must be a part steel-type!'

"Again, Ember!"

Now that she knew, she used Ponyta's speed and type advantage to keep the Lucario from getting ahead. Ponyta's restlessness made it a stubborn and difficult opponent as it refused to stay still and often broke into a run when it wasn't attacking. She was amazed and in disbelief that it won her the match just by being unruly. She was expecting some reprimand from Maylene as to the wholly unusual event but she just yawned as she handed over the Cobble Badge.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry. That was nothing. Uh… You win. I lost. That's tough but oh well. Please. Accept this Gym Badge. I'm kinda hungry… Uhm, I mean, I didn't say anything!"

"You want to go for a pizza or something," she asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah!" Maylene cheered for the idea but her sudden enthusiasm turned somber as she received a chastising look from her Lucario. "I mean, no. I'm sorry. I have to train. But it was kind of you to offer."

"Are you sure," she asked again.

"Yes," she said in spite of the intrusive grumbling of her stomach. "Please! I'll be fine!"

Maylene's small size was in no way indicative of her voracious appetite. She could eat four full-grown men out of house and home and often did. Most of the gym's expenses were already spent on keeping her from starving, as she complained of being no matter how long it had been since she last ate. Even as she made excuses for her grumbling stomach, her mind was already on what to have as her after-lunch but before-dinner meal. Though her metabolism couldn't be helped, it still annoyed the Lucario that her head turned any time there was the mention of food.

All this was unknown to Amira, who was worried about the young gym leader. She knew Maylene was tough but took notice that she seemed distracted during their gym battle and wondered if hunger was the cause of it. She reasoned that she had to burn a lot of calories in her training and figured that something heavy like pizza would be a perfect food. Even though it was declined, she decided that she would have food delivered to the gym anyway.

"Oh, before I forget. Your dad, he said to tell you 'hello'."

"I see…" Maylene's smile disappeared as she turned reserved once more.

"Thank you for delivering the message. I have completed my duties as Gym Leader," she said with a stiff and formal bow. "Now please excuse me. I must get back to training."

She marched off with her Lucario by her side, leaving her guest to be ushered out of the gym by an attendant. The change in the atmosphere at the mention of Maylene's father made her regret having delivered the message at all.

Outside the gym, Lucas greeted her with a good-natured smile as her eyes widened in disbelief. Standing next to him, or rather being held captive in a hammerlock, was Maylene's father wearing a forced smile through a pained expression.

"Hey Amira," sang Lucas, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. "So you got the gym badge from Maylene? That's great."

"Yeah, great… " she answered in amazement with a hint of fear. "What're you doing?"

"You know what that means for you, don't you Mr. Endo," Lucas asked of the man next to him.

After a high-pitched squeal of pain, the man answered in a pitiful yet desperate to sound happy voice.

"Y-yes, of course! Con-congratulations, young lady. Now I should go talk to my daughter and congratulate her as well!"

"Yep, that's right," he cheered. "Go in then."

"Y-yes!" The man forced a laugh and Lucas chuckled as he released him, never losing his innocent grin.

She quickly moved aside as the man walked into the gym with trembling steps. Her jaw hung open as she looked from him then back to Lucas, who stood there looking as sinless as the day he was born.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing!" She let out a nervous laugh to cover her discomfort.

"Hey, now that you have the badge…" As he spoke, he grabbed her hand and began leading her away. He moved with an urgency that made her jump. "Can I ask you for a really big and really small favor?"

"Wait, is it a big favor that's small or a small favor that's big?"

She squinted in confusion at his wording but he ignored her question and explained only after they broke out into a jog.

"So you know how I left my Pokédex at the Game Corner? I went back to get it but these Team Galactic guys found it and they won't give it back! If the Professor found out, he'd flay me alive! So I'm asking you, please help me get it back!"

She was going to ask why he couldn't just strong arm them as well but thought better of it. There was still no telling what else was behind his unassuming demeanor. They both ran all the way to a side building of the Team Galactic complex. At an entrance gate stood two grunts who glared as they approached.

"Well looks who's back," said one to his partner. "Aww, did you run and get your girlfriend?"

"Nah, maybe she's his mommy and is going to make us apologize!"

"You're really obnoxious for a group of guys who can't do better than a couple of low-level Zubats!"

She wasted no time in sending out Luxio and sicking him on the two villains. Lucas sent out his own Pokémon, a Clefairy, a round pink fairy with strange wings on its back. That he would have such a stereotypical girly Pokémon made her do a double take but she didn't question it.

The two grunts sent out their Pokémon, two flying bugs that were easily brought down by Luxio's spark attack. Their next set was two poison-type Pokémon who were no trouble against Clefairy's psychic attacks and sent blasting off with Metronome.

"Darn kids! Here! Take it!"

One of the grunts threw the Pokédex at Lucas who caught it just in time to stop it from being smashed to pieces. With no more Pokémon to protect them, they took the fastest route into the warehouse and away from him.

"Thanks for the help," said Lucas. "I'm sorry about dragging you half of the way."

"Hey, no problem. It's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I'm glad we're..., uh, friends. Well. I'm off to the Great Marsh! Pastoria City has a lot of rare water-type Pokémon. The next gym is there so I'll probably see you around, okay?"

"Sure. See you later."

She waved as she watched him walk off while wondering what all that fumbling over his words was about. If he had hesitated to call her a friend, perhaps he preferred they stay strictly as colleagues. She shrugged it off and hurried to check in at the Pokémon Center to see about her egg. She had left it there before going shopping and had almost forgotten about it. It was easier to just drop it off then having to carry it around.

She also found out she could order a pizza from their payphone and have it sent wherever she pleased. She tried to think of how many to order and figured hanging out at a gym with a bunch of brawny guys added up to lot of hungry stomachs. She ordered as many as she was allowed with instructions that it be sent to the Veilstone Gym, addressed to Maylene.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Pastoria City was south of Veilstone and had pretty much nothing in the way of attractions along the route. There was Lake Valor but it was closed to visitors. Its closure had been ordered by a man named Cyrus, who was apparently an ardent conservationist. She wasn't familiar with the name but the Pokémon egg in her arms jumped upon hearing it. She kept repeating it, experimenting with its reaction but it seemed rocking was all it was capable of doing.

She thought that maybe it was a Clefairy and regretted not showing the egg to Lucas. Surely he would've recognized it. Maybe he would have a better time looking after it than she did. In all honestly, she had forgotten about it until she went to check out at the Pokémon Center and even then, the nurse had to remind her it was there. She wanted to be on her bike, speeding down dirt roads and chasing adventure. If her current state of caution due to having to take care of the egg was similar to having kids, she decided she never wanted any.

The road went on until it hit the ocean and branched off into a fork. To the left was Route 222 to Sunnyshore City but it was blocked off due to the city currently suffering a power outage. To the right was Route 213 and spread across it was Hotel Grand Lake. The hotel had one big building that served as the reception center and housed economy suites; the luxury suites were private bungalows that clustered together like a small suburban community. It was also home to the Seven Stars Restaurant.

Currently, the restaurant and its famous hotel were decked out in banners, streamers, balloons, and other decorations. A camera crew was on-site broadcasting the festivities. They were busy interviewing a large gentleman who was dressed sharply in an expensive pinstripe suit.

He had a warm smile on his face and punctuated his sentences with laughter. Despite his ease, there was another, elderly man standing next to him that seemed to be working hard to hide his anxiety. Amira politely walked to the side to stay out of the shot when the large man spotted her and extended his hand.

"Of course! Of course! I am most proud to be sponsoring this young lady!"

She and the other gentleman shared similar looks of confusion but before she could say a word, the camera crew descended upon her.

"And what's your name," a reporter asked. The flurry of questions continued before she could even answer the first one.

"How do you feel about being sponsored by one of the wealthiest men in Sinnoh?"

"How do you and Mr. Backlot know each other?"

"You must be excited about the tournament!"

"Of course she is," answered the man as he draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her next to him. "Why, this little lady and I go way back! I practically raised her myself! I know for certain she'll win the tournament, isn't that right, angel?"

Though blinded by the bright lights, she made out the figure of the elderly man frantically nodding his head to her.

"Yes...?" She answered meekly with flushed cheeks and hugged the egg defensively.

She stood trembling with a fake smile plastered across her face as the interview continued. Luckily this Mr. Backlot person seemed to have all the answers. She was glad to no longer have the attention of the reporters and once the party moved, following Mr. Backlot as he continued his boasting, they seemed to forget about her. She fell behind and hoped to escape the crowd before anyone noticed but was caught by the anxious gentleman from earlier.

"I am most sorry about that," he said with a solemn bow. "My name is Mr. Butler. I am the personal valet of that gentleman, Mr. Backlot. I'm sorry for the trouble. He has a habit of, excuse my phrasing, 'stretching the truth'. He doesn't mean any harm by it, really. I honestly think it might be a condition."

Mr. Butler explained the situation that she had just been put in. The restaurant was holding a Battle Tournament to celebrate its anniversary. It was open to all trainers, and in addition, businesses could choose to sponsor a trainer to represent them and raise money for a cause of their choosing. Mr. Backlot had been expected to find a Trainer for his own charity but had failed to follow through.

"I feel terrible for asking you to keep up this charade, but in order to protect Mr. Backlot's reputation, I am prepared to pay you handsomely for your cooperation."

She tried to think it over and failed to see a downside. After all, it was just battling and her Pokémon could use the experience. She shrugged off the money and offered to help for free but immediately began to reconsider once she found out the conditions of the tournament. The entire thing was to be televised. She and the other participating trainers were expected to dress elegantly. She was rushed backstage where she and her Pokémon were immediately primped and polished to look presentable.

They at least seemed to enjoy the attention. Prinplup was especially receptive to being groomed. Murkrow originally had trouble with the idea of being handled by anyone but calmed down after seeing the glittery jeweled dust that would be added to his feathers. Luxio and Ponyta enjoyed being brushed and didn't care one way or the other about the accessories they were to wear.

Even their Poké Balls received makeovers. Their Poké Ball's were put in clear capsules and then covered in stickers. While they looked ordinary, they were actually special effects that would activate when her Pokémon came out of their Poké Balls.

She herself was forced to dress up in a blue semi-formal dress modeled after Piplup's color pattern. Though it originally had problems fitting, the immodesty of her ample posterior was amended by the addition of a tulle petticoat. Her normal clothes were tucked away as a team of stylist took charge of her hair, painted her nails, and slathered what felt like pounds of makeup on her face. To heighten her discomfort, she was forced to wear high heels that she could barely walk in. Heaven forbid the tournament required more from her than being able to stand in one place.

She looked herself over in the mirror and kept trying to adjust her clothes to cover more skin. She kept her arm over her chest and crossed her legs but nothing made her appear decent. She knew very well how she looked in such a small skirt and Ghetsis' words taunted her current attire. She bit her lip as her face burned red in anger at the last time she wore a sailor suit.

She had given the Pokémon egg to Mr. Backlot for safe keeping and was ushered out into a makeshift arena that had been set up on the beach front. She discovered there were still more conditions to her participation. Thanks to her employer's bragging, she was to take on two trainers in a double-battle by herself. At the very least, she was allowed to heal her Pokémon in between battles.

Her first opponents were a couple representing an art club with a team of Mr. Mime and Finneon. Murkrow emerged from his Poké Ball in clouds of black smoke and spread his wings to reveal the dark glitter that had been dusted on his feathers to the cheer of the crowd.

Luxio's Poké Ball gave off sparks of lightning and his fur shined as stray jolts danced across his coat. Murkrow took on the foes Mr. Mime with Pursuit while Luxio took out Fineon with Spark. Both of the opposing Pokémon were knocked out in one hit.

Even though it had been extremely short, her Pokémon were still tended to after the match. This was of course in between hiding from reporters. Sooner or later, her hiding spot would be discovered and she would be pulled into another media blitz by Mr. Backlot. Mr. Butler noted her introversion and cleverly came up with various excuses as to why she had to be dismissed from interviews. He led her to a private room and told her it'd be safer to hide there then in the dressing rooms and she was deeply grateful for the peace and quiet.

The next couple she faced in battle were from a Pokémon Breeding Society. Their Pokémon, Kadabra and Starly, were tougher then the first duo she faced but not by much. They had a third Pokémon, a poisonous skunk called Stunky, and it gave Ponyta a chance to get some exercise. She sprung forth from her Poké Ball in a blazing inferno as if she had come up from hell instead of descended from heaven.

Her winning streak continued for four rounds straight. Luxio was turning out to be her main sweeper while her other Pokémon acted as support. This didn't sit well with Prinplup at all who had yet to make his debut. His agitation reached a fever pitch when Luxio evolved in the middle of a match.

His mane now grew full and complete. His top coat was thick and black with a soft down coat of blue that lay underneath. His ears, though still large, finally fit his face. His yellow eyes now stood out as the formerly white sclera of his eyes were now red. He no longer looked like a goofy kitten and was now a fully grown lion.

'_Luxray, the Gleaming Eyes Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Luxio and final form of Shinx. It has eyes that can see through anything.'_

The rivalry between the two Pokémon came to head as she rested in the room provided for her. She had brought her Pokémon out to enjoy their break and to have them healed by the staff from a local Pokémon Center specifically hired for the event. Prinplup shoved aside his handlers to take aim at Luxray with Bubble Beam. Luxray bore the attack and responded with Tackle.

Their impromptu battle startled Ponyta, who reared up on her front legs, knocking over a water cooler. Murkrow began flapping his wings, blowing glitter everywhere.

She called for the two Pokémon to stop but they refused to listen to her. Luxray charged up for an electrical attack as he stood in the puddle that had been made. Very few people had noticed and those that had were too late to say anything as he unleashed energy and shocked them all.

Luxray was the only one left standing. The attack was super effective against Prinplup and Murkrow. Ponyta took normal damage but was still too young to take such power unharmed. She and the rest of the crew lay doubled over in pain. It was sometime before things were sorted out.

She and her Pokémon were taken to be healed more extensively in the hotel's main building. This time, they were all taken to separate rooms. Try as they might, there seemed to be nothing that they could do to stop the two Pokémon from fighting on sight. The disturbance they caused riled other Pokémon in fear as they carelessly tore through the halls of the hotel. She called them both back into their Poké Balls but they burst forth only to resume their battle no matter who got hurt. Her fifth and final match had been put on hold and now there was talk of it being canceled all together.

Mr. Backlot refused to hear such talk and ordered the whole affair to be fixed. One man stepped forward claiming he could resolve the issue with only sand. She wondered if he was some sort of magician but then considered him to be an outright charlatan as his claim got even more absurd.

He called himself 'Dr. Footsteps' and said he could read the hearts of Pokémon through their footprints.

She and Mr. Butler doubted the matter entirely but Mr. Backlot was willing to try anything. They were all gathered on the small beach behind the hotel. As Luxray and Prinplup were currently being held back, it was decided that one of her other Pokémon should go first. She held onto Ponyta and took a few steps, walking along the beach until Dr. Footsteps yelled for them to stop. He then examined the footsteps through a magnifying glass.

"Hmm... Hm... Mm-hmm..."

"Well, what do you see," demanded Mr. Backlot.

"Your Ponyta," he began, addressing only her. "It's bored."

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance as if to ask was that seriously his answer. He beat her to the punch by suddenly elaborating on his analysis.

"She's hesitant around you as she has been mistreated by humans before. However, she is making an effort to be friendly to you. She feels bored because you don't play with her very much. She questions what's in your heart and wishes you weren't so cold."

She looked at Dr. Footstep in surprise and then turned to stare into Ponyta's eyes. She patted it on the head and quickly looked down as she tried to apologize. It hurt to know that her own Pokémon thought she was cold but knew it was the truth. His surprisingly apt assessment got both Luxray and Prinplup's attention and they stared at the man in curiosity.

Next was Murkrow's turn. Starting again at the beginning, she walked side by side with Murkrow as it hopped in the sand.

"Your Murkrow doesn't really understand you as a human. As a trainer, he thinks you have potential but he feels shunned. He will not open itself up until he thinks you have done so first."

Mr. Butler looked at her as he too tried to figure out what kind of person she was if all her Pokémon had to say about her were bad things. Next was Luxray's turn. She had to jog alongside him as he stomped his feet into the sand as hard as he could.

"Your Luxray is fond of you. He enjoys being with you but doesn't think you return the sentiment. He feels as if he barely knows you as a person despite having been with you for so long. He wants a chance to prove himself, thinking that'll win over your kindness."

Luxray stared at her and though it looked angry, he let out a soft mewl. She reached down to pat him on the head. This gesture sent Prinplup practically running over to them but it didn't attack. Instead, it pointed its flipper up at her and then down into the sand where it had made its footprints.

"Prinplup feels neglected. He thinks you're nicer to the others even though he's your starter Pokémon. He feels it's unfair since he's seen you at your weakest. You don't call on him much for battle and like Luxray, he wants to prove himself for your affection."

She winced and reached down to pet both of the Pokémon. They still glared at each other but the gesture seemed to calm them down.

"I'm sorry you guys..."

"Well then, that settles that," huffed Mr. Backlot. "We can't continue to sponsor a Trainer who mistreats her Pokémon! No, I simply refuse!"

Both Prinplup and Luxray seemed to object to this idea. They roared and chirped in her defense, which further sparked Mr. Butler's curiosity.

"Perhaps the doctor could read the young lady's footsteps," he asked. He was curious how she could seem nice as a person yet be cold to her Pokémon.

She took off the ill-fitting heels and wriggled her feet in the sand in relief. She walked down the beach alone, with each shoe in hand. Neither her facial expression nor her footprints could hide how she was feeling.

"You're feeling guilty," said the doctor as he examined her footprints.

"Of course she feels guilty," interjected Mr. Backlot, "as she should!"

"No, no," he said waving him away as he continued. "There's a deeper guilt. It has calloused your heart but not entirely. You feel as if you're walking alone even though your Pokémon are right beside you. Its fear that keeps you closed. You want to stop but you keep going because you feel you have to."

Mr. Backlot stared at the doctor in confusion but Mr. Butler seemed to understand the situation entirely.

"Have you...," he asked, "have you lost a Pokémon before? Perhaps prematurely?"

Mr. Backlot stared at her, waiting for a reply. She said nothing, only giving a small nod of her head.

Luxray was the first to move towards her, closely followed by Prinplup. Ponyta came near only after they did but Murkrow kept his distance. They crowded around her, all nudging and pushing as if trying to comfort her. She stood still as stone and let them smother her in consoling gestures.

"I see..." said Mr. Butler.

"Of course," said Mr. Backlot. "Anyone could see that! We can't pressure the poor girl to go on!"

Luxray and Prinplup objected again. They didn't fully understand their human but now that they knew, they wanted to prove themselves for an entirely different reason. They wanted to show that there was no reason for her to fear for their safety. They wanted to reassure her that they were strong and they trusted her, and that it was time for her to trust them.

"It looks like your Pokémon would like to finish the tournament," said Dr. Footsteps. "But they need guidance to be able to battle to the best of their abilities."

She did her best to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her fake smile became a small genuine one as Ponyta gently bullied her by taking a nip at her shirt collar.

"Okay. Yeah, we'll do it."

The party returned to the arena, all except Dr. Footsteps and Mr. Backlot, who were discussing his fee.

She and her Pokémon were made up once again to take on their final opponent, the owners of the restaurant and hosts of the tournament, a young man named Roman and his fiancée, Kylie. Roman sent out Sudowoodo, a Pokémon that looked like a tree despite its rock body. Kylie sent out a Pikachu.

She analyzed the opponents Pokémon and made her choice. From her party, she sent out the two best to take on the pair. Luxray emerged from his Poké Ball in a shower of sparks and fierce roar as his fur glowed bright. Prinplup appeared in a burst of bubbles that coupled with Luxray's sparks to create a shimmering fireworks effect. The two Pokémon eyed each other. They looked down the opponents across the field, each trying to be the more intimidating the other.

"Trainers," announced the referee. "Let the battle... Begin!"

"Prinplup, go for Sudowoodo! Use Bubble Beam! Luxray, you get Pikachu! Tackle it!"

"Sudo, get that Luxray with Rock Throw!"

"Pika, Volt Takle to Prinplup!"

All opponents had type advantage in mind and the win was anyone's guess. Prinplup had managed to hit Sudowoodo with Bubble Beam but was knocked off his feet as Pikachu attacked. Luxray watched him land with astonished eyes. He turned angrily to the opposing team and let out another, wilder roar that stood his fur on ends.

Prinplup chirped to the Luxray as it rose onto its feet. Despite the attack being super effective, he still wanted to battle. As Amira watched their interaction, a strategy suddenly came to mind, one that she was certain they could now pull off.

Roman and Kylie repeated their called attacks. This time, Sudowoodo's Rock Throw was blocked by Bubble Beam, and Pikachu's Volt Tackle was taken by Luxray, who was not only resistant to his own kind but unharmed by the much smaller mouse Pokémon. The enemy Pokémon tried their attack again only to meet the same results. Prinplup and Luxray defended the other then used their openings to attack their respective targets.

They called a truce as their new trust in each other won the match and the tournament.

She congratulated all her Pokémon with tight hugs. Murkrow disliked the embrace at first but dutifully accepted. It turned out the prize of the tournament, other than the boost to Mr. Backlot's reputation, was a seven course meal for the winning trainer. Now it was her turn to show reluctance until she found out she could choose seven courses of whatever she wanted.

She cried tears of joy when she was brought hamburgers, hotdogs, French fries, onion rings, fried cheesesticks, milkshakes, fruit pies, ice cream, and other American comfort foods and desserts. It had been too long since she had any of her home food. Now Mr. Butler had a legitimate reason as to why she was unavailable to give an interview, she was too busy eating.

The award extended to her Pokémon as well, who weren't as picky eaters. Prinplup and Luxray were no longer fighting each other directly but kept up their rivalry nonetheless as they challenged each other to see who could eat the most in the shortest amount of time.

"Young lady?"

Mr. Butler had come to find her and return her Pokémon egg to her after the festivities had died down. She was currently wolfing down an ice cream sundae and looked at him with some embarrassment.

"Please, don't speak on my account," he said with a chuckle. "About your plight, I assume you're on your journey, yes? I think it might be of some benefit to you to head to Pastoria City. You should speak to a man by the name of Wake. Mr. Backlot and I will be taking our leave. His mansion is just west, a ways further then Pastoria, south of Hearthome. Feel free to stop by if ever you're in the neighborhood. Until then, Miss Amira."

She nodded to him that she understood and he left with a bow. She wondered what kind of man Wake was and how he'd be able to help her but didn't spend too much time on it. Her goal first and foremost was to eat herself sick.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Pastoria City was a verdant town. The air was cool, damp, and salty from the mixture of sea breeze and swampland. Its defining attraction was the Great Marsh, a Pokémon reserve for grass and water-type Pokémon.

She checked in at the Pokémon Center and left the egg to incubate with Nurse Joy. She asked around for the man named Wake and it turned out, he was the Gym Leader of the Pastoria City Gym.

The Pastoria Gym housed a large indoor pool with floating platforms made out of wooden planks. She didn't know how she was supposed to find the Gym Leader among all the people there who were using it to exercise and play. She approached the edge of the water and fell back in surprise as a giant angry sea serpent reared up out of the pool and glared at her.

'_Gyardos, the Atrocious Pokémon. Once it appears, its rage never settles until it has razed the fields and mountains around it.' _

She turned to flee but ran straight into a large man wearing skin tight pants of some kind of material or another. Aside from that, he wore a face mask that resembled the fins of the giant fish. He held her steady and let out a hearty laugh.

"Aw, don't be scared, little girl! It's not going to hurt you! Welcome to the Pastoria Gym! What can I do for you?"

He let her go as she stood on her own and winced. He had been dripping wet and now, so was the entire front of her shirt.

"I'm looking for someone named Wake?"

"CRASHER Wake," he yelled, correcting her. "That's me! You must be a fan, right!? Alright! Let me give you my autograph! What's your name, little girl?"

She took a better look at him while raising her brow in skepticism. This loud, shirtless man in a wrestling costume was the man who was supposed to help her. She had been expecting him to be guru of some sort and anticipated a few eccentricities but not a full bag of crazy.

"Amira and I don't want an autograph. I was told you'd help me with a problem I'm having."

"Amira, huh? Oh! You're the one! I heard about you from Maylene! I figured you'd be here sooner or later! So what can I do for you? Are you here to pick up some tips, maybe learn the secrets behind a few of my great wrestling moves? Well it's kinda dangerous but you look stocky enough to take the pain!"

"No that's not - STOCKY," she yelled at the top of her voice in indignant outrage. "Who are you calling _stocky_!?"

"Sure, why not," he continued with a loud cheer. "You'd be a great wrestler! But first, do you have a theme song? That's important! Here, I'll sing mine for you!"

She wondered just what exactly had he heard about her from Maylene and grew increasingly frustrated as he sang his song. Still, she had to admit that it was impressive that he had somehow taught a Gyrados to lull along in time to the tune. It splashed water everywhere and her shoes were soon soaked. She interrupted once he began on the chorus.

"Mr. Wake, please listen! I don't want to be a wrestler or anything like that! The problem is that my Pokémon think I'm cold. I was told you could help me fix that?"

He let out a drawn out 'oh' as he now understood the situation.

"That explains it! Well that's not so different. You've got to develop bonds with your Pokémon!"

He walked over to his Gyardos and began petting it. The usually enraged scaly fish wagged its tail fins, sending wave after wave splashing in all directions. She put her arms up but it did nothing to shield her from the impromptu shower.

"To do that," he continued, "little lady, you gotta get TOUGH!"

"OKAY," she yelled back. "But how?"

"My Pokémon were toughened up by the stormy white waters of the sea! Tell you what! Meet me tomorrow on Route 213, just outside the city and I'll help you out!"

Route 213 was shared between Pastoria City and the Hotel Grand Lake but the two properties were drastically different. The beach front that belonged to the hotel was flooded with patrons and tourists, while the side that belonged to Pastoria was almost empty aside from the same greenery that covered the city.

The next day, she met Crasher Wake as promised. He literally crashed in to her, surfing atop a giant wave that his Gyrados had created. Her clothes were completely soaked again.

"You looked really uncomfortable in the gym yesterday so I got you this!"

He handed her a swimsuit and pushed her into a changing booth before she could object. She slammed the door behind her and begrudgingly put it on. Her attitude changed when she realized that a swimsuit actually made sense, they were on the beach after all. It took a nose dive when she looked at herself in the mirror. It was fashioned after her Prinplup; two different shades of blue and bronze accenting.

"Why does everyone insist on making me wear cosplay," she yelled at him accusingly.

How did he even know she owned a Prinplup? He could have seen her on TV to be sure but that didn't account for how he knew her size.

"We haven't started yet and I'm already finding your methods extremely questionable!"

"You look great," he roared in response. "Yes! Like a true opponent! Now, call out your Pokémon!"

She sighed and gave up the fight. She supposed it wasn't too bad or all that eccentric considering he was still wearing his Gyrados costume. At the very least, she wasn't alone in looking ridiculous.

She called Prinplup, Luxray, Murkrow, and Ponyta out of their Poké Balls. Prinplup looked both perplexed and outright offended at her outfit. The others didn't even bat an eye.

Ponyta, being a fire-type, didn't exactly like being so close to the waves. Amira led her to a safe distance not only from the incoming tide but also from Gyarados's splash zone.

"Alright! Let's have ourselves a battle! Choose your Pokémon!"

She chose Luxray, knowing Wake was a water-type specialist and had said so himself, or sang it rather, that electricity was his weakness. She expected him to use Gyardaos for the battle but instead, he chose a blue bipedal Pokémon with a lump for a body and simple-minded expression.

_'Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon. A dim-witted Pokémon, it doesn't care if it bumps its head into boats or rocks while swimming.'_

Luxray sent off an electrical attack at the Quagsire, who took it without flinching. It remained staring at them with its vacant eyes and unwavering smile.

She briefly considered that maybe it might be too dumb to feel pain and had Luxray attack again but only received the same result.

Crasher Wake laughed and called for Quagsire to use 'Mud Bomb'. The Quagsire opened its mouth wide and spewed a ball of hard packed mud at Luxray. He took the hit directly to the face; both he and Amira were stood stunned by its grossness. Luxray tried desperately to wipe it off from his eyes, roaring in anger at not only having gotten his coat dirty but how.

"Go wash it off in the ocean," she yelled.

Luxray looked at her as if she had lost her mind. It was bad enough he was covered in mud but she wanted him to get wet too?

"Great idea," yelled Wake. "Quagsire, Surf!"

The Quagsire jumped into the tide and used its power to summon a gigantic wave.

"Oh no…" She knew the move Surf and knew just what it could do. "No, no, no!"

Try as she might to run for it, Quagsire's wave crashed upon the beach and swept them all out to sea.

Luxray sent off sparks, infuriated as he tried to swim to shore. Prinplup managed just fine and pushed him to dry ground. Once they were on the beach, he went about lecturing him on the proper way to swim. A heated argument ensued, both were too occupied to think of their absent trainer

She had no fear of water but was not a strong swimmer. Her screams were muffled by the waves as they washed over her. She was too far from shore to be heard by her Pokémon. Her trouble seemed only to be noticed by Murkrow, who circled overhead. He dived every now and then while reaching out his claws to grab her but was thwarted by the same tide that continued to pull her farther out. He began squawking in panic when she disappeared under water. He flew back to shore with the intent of seeking Prinplup's help as a last resort.

The only other Pokémon who had escaped from being washed away was Ponyta. She had been a safe distance away since the beginning but still ran from the incoming tidal wave in fear. Now she was braving the water and neighing as she scanned its surface for any signs of her trainer. She could only get waist deep before she was pushed back by the tide.

Amira had yet to lose consciousness as she sank deeper into the ocean. Her fight to try and surface was a futile one as her body seemed to suddenly weigh more than she could lift. She was holding her breath and continued to do so, even though every instinct craved oxygen.

Then it began. The silence was no more. All around her were voices, a choir chanting her deepest regrets. The ice cold water pressed against her from all sides. She couldn't move her limbs. She could no longer see the surface. There was nothing but a blackness that steadily began closing in. In one last attempt, she thrashed her body against nothing and everything.

With a toss of her head, she looked down and caught something holding onto her ankle, some... creature. She recognized it but faintly, recalling it from her dreams. The glowing red eyes with black pupils that waited at the edges of her fear. With a bone-chilling tentacle, it held onto her ankle. It was slowly pulling her down to where it existed with nothing but its distorted shadowed body. Its stared at her intensely and then, with its eyes, smiled. She opened her mouth to scream.

As water begun to fill her lungs, a force propelled her upward. The sensation was foreign but somehow familiar. She felt as if she were riding not a wave but on the back of a scaled furry beast. She saw him in flashes of a poorly lit film ribbon. His front paws. His helmet. His whiskers. Crisp and white, unstained with blood.

She broke through the water's surface and felt a hand grab her around the waist and pull her close. As she collected her senses, she realized that she had been pulled out of the water by Crasher Wake. He had her draped across his lap like a hunting trophy as he rode on the back of his Gyarados.

Once she made it to the beach, she fell on all fours in the sand as her Pokémon crowded around her. Her danger and their failure to notice it became a bitterly disputed topic among them. All eyes looked to Prinplup, who refused to take the blame. Their squabbling was interrupted by Wake as he patted her on the back and pulled her to her feet. He was completely unalarmed by her condition. What had felt like hours to her had actually happened in only a few minutes.

"Huh. I apologize about that! I didn't know you couldn't swim!"

She glared at him and remained silent. Near drowning did not seem to be helping and had only caused more discord among her Pokémon.

"Amira," he continued. "Let me ask you this question. Why do you battle?"

She was surprised by how hard it was to answer a simple question. She battled because what else could she do, but that answer didn't fit. Remembering the reasons she heard from the trainers she met, she considered every one of theirs but not her own. Hadn't Cheren battled to pursue strength? Wasn't Barry chasing a dream? Her own father battled to test the strength of others. Both she and N had battled to settle their different beliefs, with the whole on Unova on the line.

"To see who's stronger," she asked. "When Trainers eyes meet, they have to battle. That's what we're _supposed_ to do."

"Hmph." Wake crossed his arms and gave her a disappointed look. "If that's why you battle, then no wonder you're Pokémon aren't connecting with you. Battling shouldn't be an obligation. The reasons why we battle, our styles of battling, they're all as widely varied as trainers themselves. What you need to do is search yourself. Find your own answer. Once you know that, then things will become easier for you. Find out what it is you want to say to the world when you battle. Do you understand?"

She honestly didn't but nodded anyway.

"When you do that, I'll eagerly accept your gym challenge."

They parted ways with Wake heading back to his gym after she asked for some time alone. She waited until he was out of sight before heading back to the Pokémon Center herself.

Her mind was foggy as she tried to piece together what had happened and what he had said.

What was it she had seen under the water? Was it real or a hallucination? How was it that Otto had saved her? She knew it was impossible but something told her it had been him. She knew ghost-type Pokémon existed, but she wondered if Pokémon could become ghosts. She didn't like the thought of the spirits of her Pokémon lingering in purgatory.

The cloud in her mind thickened and her mental absence caused her to bump into someone. She muttered 'excuse me' and ignored their scathing response yet what they said after hooked her attention.

"Where should I set this off? This is going to be a bombshell of a job for Team Galactic!"

Curious, she turned to see that it was a Team Galactic grunt holding a brown cardboard box. There was no denying that whatever was inside of it was ticking.

"What's in the box," she asked.

The grunt turned to her in surprise.

"Uh... Nothing! Not a bomb! Nothing! You... You were eavesdropping! I was just talking to myself! If I wasn't in a hurry, I'd pulverize you with Pokémon! Don't you dare follow me!"

He took off running and she followed him in hot pursuit. Explosives seemed too desperate a bid but she had come to expect the worst from these kinds of people. She was on his tail and had just reached the gatehouse when another body slammed head first into her.

"Damn it, Ami," said Barry as he got up holding his forehead. "Trying to give me a concussion!? Carefulness just isn't your forte, is it? What… Why are you in a bikini? Are you dressed as a Pokémon? I must've hit my head harder than I thought!"

"No time for that," she yelled in frustration. "That guy's got a bomb!"

"What? Wait!"

She ran off toward Route 213 and Barry stayed by her side every step of the way. He easily gained the lead. As a distance runner and track star in high school, running was how he got everywhere. They spotted the grunt just along the edge of the beach, once again talking to himself out loud.

"We needed the energy from the Valley Windworks to make this! It would take a scientific genius to make something like this. Therefore, our boss is a scientific genius!"

"Hold it, you," called Barry.

"Stop right there," she yelled.

"Again!? Damn it, why don't you kids go splash in some waves or something!?"

He took off just like before but had the advantage of the lag time from their crash. They'd lose him if they both continued to try and pursue him on foot.

"I got a better idea!" He called out his Ponyta and quickly mounted. "Here, hop on!"

She grabbed his hand and threw her leg over the horse as gently as she could. Once he felt her hug his waist, he ordered the Ponyta after their prey. The flames of its tails and mane grew larger as it exerted all its energy in the chase but left its riders unscathed. They had caught up to him when he began dashing up the steps of Hotel Grand Lake. They could only watch as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Alright," she said as she quickly dismounted. "My turn. Luxray, come out and track him down!"

She threw Luxray's Poké Ball ahead of her as she and Barry climbed the stairs.

Luxray was already at the top landing and spent only a moment scanning the area. Once he spotted his prey, he took off like lightning, leaving them to follow his sparkling trail.

They ran through the hotel lobby, down its grand stairs, and into the forest before the chase ended just a stone's throw away from Lake Valor. Luxray was staring the villain down and keeping him at bay with the threat of his glowing fangs.

"You kids leave me no choice, kid," yelled the grunt as they approached, "My Pokémon will K.O. you!"

"As if," shouted Barry. "You're up against the world's toughest trainer, right here!"

He sent out his Pokémon, a large gray bird of prey, Staravia, to join Luxray in fighting the foe's Glameow and Dustox. The battle was won with hardly an effort. After their victory, she approached the Team Galactic goon and snatched the box from him.

"Our team work's still number one," cheered Barry. "Just like I told 'em!"

"Great but what do we do with this," she said with growing unease.

"Hand over the box, beach bunny! And you and your boyfriend won't get hurt."

Coming towards them was a large group of Team Galactic members and they all had their Pokémon alongside them. She and Barry knew they weren't very strong but questioned if they were too numerous to take on all at once.

"Not on your life," she yelled back, immediately regretting her choice of words in relation to the fact she was holding a bomb.

"Taking all you guys on at once? No problem."

He pulled out his remaining Poké Balls but a voice cut him off before he could make the first move.

"Please. Leave this to me."

They all turned to see a new player approaching them. It was Cynthia and trailing her was a large, vicious-looking dragon. As it eyed them all, none of Team Galactic's Pokémon dared to attack first out of fear.

_'Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. It flies at speeds equal to a jet fighter plane. It never allows its prey to escape.'_

"Whoa," he said in awe before straightening up. "Hey! It's her! It's the Champ!"

"What," she shouted in surprise.

"You can give that to me." Cynthia approached her with a laughing smile at her swimsuit.

"Wait, aren't you working for them?"

"Uh... No she's not," said one of the grunts. "At least, I don't think she is…"

"Is she," asked another.

Cynthia looked as equally surprised by the words then angered. "I'm not! I am the Champion of this region! It is under my protection. Rest assured that I'm on your side."

"It doesn't matter," shouted the lead grunt in exasperation. "You're all going down!"

"Garchomp, battle dance!"

Cynthia sent Garchomp into action before any of them could move. It swept the field with moves like Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, and Stone Edge. They stood dumbfounded as none of Tam Galactic's Pokémon were left standing.

"Do you still think I'm working for them?" Cynthia gave her a cool smile as she took the box from her hands.

The grunts took off running and Cynthia seemed content to let them off so lightly.

"They can run... For now that is," she told them. "You kids have got quite a lot of fire though. I like that. I have to ask you a favor. Have you seen the group of Psyduck blocking Route 210?"

"Yeah," answered Barry with a cross tone. "Huddled with their head in their hands, right? What about it?"

Her smile never wavered. She ignored his tone and tossed to him a small cloth bag. "What you should do is use this medicine on them."

"What for," asked Amira.

"You'll see," she answered with a wink. "As the Champion to a pair of rookie trainers, I could order you to do it. But I'd prefer it to be your choice. Since you're working on a Pokédex, it should be worth your while, right? I have to go report this incident. But I'll be sure to see you later!"

Cynthia left with the box holding the bomb as Garchomp followed behind. Barry stared at her as she left with an annoyed look.

"Calling me a rookie," he growled. "I'm going to beat her and become the new Champ! Just you wait!"

"How did you know right away that she was the Champion," she asked as they recalled their Pokémon.

"Dad talks about her," he shrugged. "Well now that that's over, here Ami. You run her errand." He tossed her the bag and ditched her so she couldn't give it back. "I've got badges to earn! Catch you later!"

She stood alone both annoyed and confused. He had answered her question yet it only brought up more. Who was his dad and why would he know Cynthia?

She looked down at the bag in her hand and growled in frustration. Her hunch about Cynthia had been completely wrong. Sure, she had done nothing animus towards her, but she still couldn't think of her as exactly 'friendly'. The more she pressed it to mind, the more she couldn't trust her smile. No matter how her lips moved, her eyes always stayed the same, cut in her direction.

The Unova Champion, Alder, was high-spirited, fun-loving, and an open-hearted friend to all things. She thought of him as fondly as she did her own father. His face was honest and he wore his emotions loudly.

Cynthia smiled with reserve. Her body language and the way she moved was like a dancer; beautiful but choreographed. The mysterious air that was part of her allure for many only made her want to keep her distance. Feeling put off by the Sinnoh Champion only made her long for home.

She put the medicine into her bag and began dragging her feet all the way back to Pastoria City.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

She stared at her feet as she walked along the beach, wondering how Dr. Footsteps was able to tell so much about her and her Pokémon just by their prints alone. She looked out at the ocean and thought about what Crasher Wake had asked her. Lastly, she thought of Otto.

She sat down and remembered their battles. She thought not only of him but of her other Pokémon; Teddiursa, Leavanny, Darmanitan and Joltik. Battling used to be something that she, that they, loved. It was just a friendly competitive sport where her Pokémon showed off their physical strengths and agility, while her job was to plan winning strategies against the opponents they faced.

Cheren had said battling was her only strong point. She didn't care so much for statistical analysis like he did, nor was she as patient with natural science like Bianca, but Pokémon battling still held a strong interest for her.

It was energetic, fast-paced, and required a dynamic mind to process vast amounts of information in a short amount of time. A Pokémon battle could last as long as hours or it could be over in a few seconds. Trainers had to know not only the weaknesses of their own Pokémon and cover them, but also be able to identify those of their opponents and exploit them.

Type advantage was just one of the strategies trainers used and was admittedly the easiest way of winning. Others were more complex, such as long-term battle plans based on dealing indirect damage, or breeding and raising Pokémon with specific traits, or building Pokémon teams that assigned the Pokémon with different jobs. When all else failed, the battle was won with raw power and the hope of a prayer.

She never understood the more complicated strategies. Her strength was in simply overwhelming her opponent. The Pokémon she had chosen weren't because of their temperaments but were simply because she thought they looked cute or cool. It had all worked out well and fine. Until then.

Her serenity was broken as memories of their final fight and its horrific results crossed her mind. What was supposed to be a friendly sport was turned into a bloody fight for their freedom and their lives.

Her battle with N, though difficult, had ended in victory and was supposed to bring peace in preserving the union between humans and Pokémon. Instead, it was only the beginning of the unrest that followed. Ghetsis would not relinquish control so easily nor allow ruin to come to what he had spent an untold number of years thirsting for. The battle to truly end all battles.

As the memory flooded her, her body was racked with a shroud of dread. Her breathing left her and her chest tightened. She laid back in the sand and let the attack take its course. She trembled with her eyes closed to shield her sight from the sun. Terror after terror played across her mind and recounted every minute detail at a speed too fast to grasp.

She forced her thoughts to the Pokémon with her now. They wouldn't be strong enough to survive anything like that. Should she face it again, would she be forced to watch them be killed as well? They battled to win affection that she was too afraid to give. Would they die for it in vain? It wasn't hard to imagine. Or would they simply leave her? She couldn't blame them if they did. Didn't everyone give up on her, sooner or later, the way she had given up on herself? Didn't she deserve to suffer?

She threw her arms over her face and rolled over to her side. She curled herself into a ball and opened her mouth to breathe through her crying. She coughed as she lifted herself onto all fours and then onto her feet. She would not let it happen again. With gritted teeth, she madly wiped the tears from her face. What she needed was to be stronger. What her Pokémon needed was to be stronger.

She gripped Prinplup's Poké Ball tight and threw it. First him, and then the others.

"Let's train," she told them, not even bothering to crack a smile. "We're going to train."

Prinplup looked at her with concern but said nothing as she kept her distance. They all had seen her episode from their Poké Balls but only he had seen it before. Still, they all said nothing and loyally waited for her orders.

She paused for a moment to stare out over the ocean. She tried to peer into its depths, to remember just where it was that she had gone under, but couldn't. She had no idea what it was that had grabbed her then or if it had even been real, but she resolved to herself to somehow stay far the hell away from it.

The next day she returned to the gym to challenge Crasher Wake. They stood on opposite ends of the pool, both of them wearing sporting gear. She had gotten over her embarrassment of the Prinplup swimsuit as she had spent all of yesterday wearing it without a chance to change.

"You're back," he yelled, happy to see her. "Did you find your reason for battling?"

"I battle to make my Pokémon stronger! So come what may, we'll stand undefeated!"

"Ha," he laughed. "We'll take everything you can throw and then pull you under! Come on, let's get it done!"

He called out his first Pokémon, the Gyrados that had saved her.

She sent out Luxray and Wake ordered Gyrados to hide under the water to avoid being attacked. Luxray's intense discomfort with getting wet left him unable to do so. Wake took the opening and had Gyrados use Brine. The dragon Pokémon rose from the water and knocked Luxray into the pool with a jet of water shot from its mouth.

Luxray frantically paddled back to his platform yet before he could climb out, the sparks from his coat gave her an idea. She called for him to use Discharge then and there. The attack was made all the more powerful by his intense agitation and was super effective in taking out Gyrados.

"Hey! That there! That was a good move! Keep it up!"

His next Pokémon was a Quagsire. Knowing that it was immune to Luxray's only advantage, she withdrew him and sent out Murkrow in the hopes that he would fare better. She ordered it to take off into the sky as Wake called for Mud Shot. She called for Murkrow to use Wing Attack but Quagsire dodged by jumping in the water.

"Don't give up! Follow it! Pursuit!"

"It won't be that easy! Quagsire, Mud Shot again!"

"Dodge and dive!"

Murkrow, unlike Luxray, was unafraid of getting wet as water easily slid off his wings. Diving reduced his speed but didn't stop him as he chased the Quagsire around the pool. Murkrow was ruthless in his pursuit of the giant salamander and vicious in his attacks using his claws and beak. It was a long chase but with a final strike of dark energy from Murkrow's wings, Quagsire was defeated. Though Murkrow himself had only taken minimum damage, her method of continuously attacking had tired him out.

She recalled him and sent out Prinplup to face Wake's last Pokémon, Floatzel.

"This is where it gets exciting," he roared.

The upside was that being both water types, neither could do much damage to the other but that was also the downside. There was no way to end the battle decisively. The match had come down to stamina and endurance. The pattern of call, defend, and attack was wearing on both of the Pokémon yet neither of them gave an inch.

She ordered Prinplup into the water and Floatzel followed suit. Just like before it was a race around the pool as the sea otter went for attacking with tooth and nail. Prinplup kept out harm's way and avoided becoming a meal thanks to his aerodynamic body, which gave him the advantage when it came to speed. With a well-timed Steel Wing, Floatzel was defeated.

"It's gone and ended," said Wake. "It seems the undertow pulled me under this time. Amira, I had a great time battling with you! You've earned this!"

"Thank you, Sir." She smiled as she received the Fen Badge and gave Prinplup an approving nod. He was still too arrogant to wear anything other than his disinterested demeanor.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to get stronger," he continued with a sudden seriousness in his voice. "But don't neglect the bonds between you and your Pokémon. Do you want to know how I battle? I battle so that the trainers and Pokémon on both sides can say they had fun, win or lose!"

His laugh made her smile harder and she almost felt sorry for having to interrupt him.

"Crasher Wake? Hey, I have a question. Do you think… When Pokémon die, can they come back as spirits?"

He looked at her in surprise. The question had come out of the blue but it was clear from her expression that it was something she had put a lot of thought into.

"Well, I think a question like that would be better suited for a ghost-type specialist wouldn't it? You should head to Hearthome City. The Gym Leader there, Fantina, might be able to give you an answer."

"I went there but it was closed."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be back," he said, brushing it off. "She takes time off for contests and the like but you'll catch her eventually. Amira, if you want your Pokémon to not perceive you as cold then you should probably warm up. Don't forget to have fun," he jokingly pleaded while holding tight to her shoulders and shaking her. The answer was just that simple.

"Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

He waved goodbye as she left the gym while still wearing her Prinplup swimsuit. She changed back into her normal clothes at the Pokémon Center and tucked the swimsuit away in her bag. She packed the rest of her things in haste and hurried to leave Pastoria City.

"Miss," yelled a Nurse Joy just as she was about to step outside. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

She counted the Poké Balls on her belt and listed each one by name. "No, I think I have them all…"

"And your egg," she asked sweetly in an attempt to hide her annoyance.

She slapped her palm to her forehead. Of course she had forgotten it again and probably would've left it behind if the nurse hadn't reminded her. She apologized for the inconvenience and picked up the egg before continuing on her way.

The road west of the city led back to Hearthome and was all marshland. It pulled her waist deep into the bog and just moving was a fight. She pressed forward and focused all her energy in putting one foot in front of the other. If Murkrow was a bit bigger, she could've had him fly to her back to Hearthome but she didn't waste her time on second thoughts.

Night had fallen and it had just started to rain. The water further softened the fen and pulled her down to her shoulders. It would have been easier to wade through if she had the use of her arms, but she was holding the egg high above her head to keep from losing it in the swamp.

Every step she took had to be carefully placed. Despite her caution, her foot slipped from the steady ground and into a depression. It only came to her neck but her panicked thrashing made her lose her footing entirely. She kept her hands on the egg even as she went under. The darkness was only momentary as she felt herself pushed up to the surface and onto dry ground. She fell forward on her knees and held the egg tucked close to her chest.

A creature rose out of the pit behind her. It was covered in mud from head to toe and flung it everywhere as it shook itself clean. Deciding that tactic wasn't working well enough, it then hosed itself down with water gun.

'_Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon. Its tail acts as a float when it dives underwater. It likes to eat the plants that grow on the bottom of riverbeds.'_

"Good job, Beryl! Are you alright, Ma'am?"

The Pokémon cheered at the praise and she looked up to see a young man dressed in a red and black uniform running over to her. After helping her to her feet, he introduced himself as a Pokémon Ranger. It was his job to patrol the area and protect travelers and the ecosystem.

People got stuck in the mire pretty often which wasn't dangerous in and of itself but it became downright treacherous on rainy days. She thanked him for saving her and he pointed her to a safer route.

"Hearthome City's less than an hour or so walk from here. And of course, staying on solid ground will get you there faster," he said with a laugh.

She thanked him and tried to smile in spite of her shivering. She felt better on higher ground but the rain and the struggle of just making it thus far made her weary. She was pretty sure she'd end up sick sooner or later.

As she began thinking just what she would do with herself then, she came to the drive way of a large mansion. It was walled off on all sides except for the large iron gates that were open wide. On a metal plaque on the wall was the name 'Backlot'.

She remembered that Mr. Butler had told her they lived just east of Pastoria and had indeed invited her for a visit but didn't want to take advantage of his hospitality. Her current state gave her no choice. She made her way up the drive and knocked on the door with reluctance. She knew she looked a mess, soaking wet and covered in mud from head to toe.

Mr. Butler opened the door and she gave him an apologetic smile. He received her warmly in spite of her appearance and quickly ushered her inside. She was swept away in a flurry of maids as they took her possessions, swaddled her in blankets, ushered her into a wash room, and brought her a change of clothes.

She was still processing what had happened when they talked her into agreeing to stay the night and travel to Hearthome City in the morning. After a hot shower, she changed into a set of clothes that were more suited for a woman much taller than herself and assumed the outfit to have belonged to one of the maids. She was then escorted to a large dining room where Mr. Backlot was already seated and waiting for her. Mr. Butler stood by his side and gave a bow before pulling out a seat for her. Her Pokémon were there as well, already out of their Poké Balls and having a dinner of their own.

"Thank you both so much for your hospitality," she began. "I'm so sorry for barging in like this."

"Not at all, not at all," he laughed. "My opulent mansion is open to all guests, both trainers and Pokémon alike! Of course it's the least I can do to repay you for your participation in the battle tournament."

She suddenly felt her stomach churn as she remembered her victory dinner at the Seven Stars Restaurant. She had eaten more than enough food and had fasted after from loss of appetite.

"No problem…" she muttered.

"There's a lot for me to be proud of, inside and outside of this home, you know. But what makes me most proud is the trophy garden in the back!"

Mr. Backlot continued the conversation without her as he went on and on about his lavish home and the garden that surrounded it. He claimed that wild Pokémon, both native and foreign to Sinnoh were attracted to the landscaping, which in his opinion was above excellent. She didn't challenge any of his claims and instead let her eyes fall on her Pokémon as they enjoyed their dinner.

They were all eating something different and suited to their nature. Prinplup was having what she guessed to be fish, while Luxray had a darker, tougher meat. Ponyta had of course oats and hay, while Murkrow had a strange mixture of grub and carrion. Even though they were Pokémon, their meals were prepared by a chef and decoratively arranged in fancy dishes. Though the reason was lost on them, the effort was greatly appreciated as they all ate eagerly.

Her own food was just as lovingly cooked but her reaction remained underwhelmed as she was plagued by memories of her over eating. The rest of the evening blurred together aided by Mr. Backlot's talking. Soon she and her Pokémon were led to a guest room. Her possessions were returned and arranged neatly on a nearby dresser. She was told her clothes and messenger bag would be returned in the morning as they were still in the wash. She thanked Mr. Butler and said goodnight, and was surprised when he asked for a moment to speak to her alone.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay in Pastoria City. I do hope the gentleman Wake was of help to you?"

"Well, I did get the Fen Badge."

"That's wonderful. My most heartfelt congratulations on your accomplishment! Was he able to aid you with your other problem?"

She tried her best to stay cheery but her smile was wiped from her face as she averted her eyes. She was flooded with guilt but couldn't understand why.

"He did offer some advice. He also said that I should talk to Fantina, the Hearthome Gym Leader."

"Very well," he nodded. "Forgive me for overstepping my bounds, Ms. Amira. I do not know your pain and am not making any attempt to trivialize it... But I sincerely wish that you let yourself find happiness again. I don't know how good of a healer time may be but I do know that love works something akin to miracles," he said with a nod and glance at her Pokémon. "You only need to open yourself to it."

He wished her goodnight and she forced herself to return his smile.

She turned around to see her Pokémon staring at her in curiosity. Luxray and Prinplup had taken over the bed while Ponyta lay in the only space big enough for her and Murkrow rested on a post near the window.

She swallowed to keep her fake smile before walking over. She pulled off her necklace and held the ring in between her fingers. It was a simple silver band set with five colored stones. She sat on the edge of the bed and turned it this way and that, watching how the colored stones caught the light. Each of the four gems represented a member of the Unova Elite Four. The fifth gem set in the center represented the champion.

The rings intended purpose was to commemorate the victories of trainers who triumphed at the Pokémon League. Instead, it was a memorial offering to her Pokémon on the League's behalf. It was the apex of all they had worked for and what they had come so close to. Yet their lives were stolen and now, it was something they could never achieve. This ring and the badges they had earned were all she had left of them.

As she stared into the ring, Luxray rubbed against her back, then softly head-butted her for attention. Not to be outdone, Prinplup forced himself under her arm.

She traced her fingers over the ring and with a deep breath of air, began her confession.

"Have I ever told you guys about my first Pokémon journey?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

She had no idea what she expected to accomplish by telling her story to her Pokémon. She wasn't even sure if they understood what she was saying but they listened intently and shared her feelings. They expressed outrage when she spoke with resentment. They cheered when her tone lifted with excitement. They became sympathetic when her voice filled with sorrow. When she finished her story, they crowded around her to show their affection. Even the solitary Murkrow came near enough to let himself be petted.

She finally understood what Alder had meant when he had said that Pokémon and people belonged together. Her spirit felt lighter, no matter how momentarily, and the burden that had been shrugged from her shoulders was now shared among them all. She had taken her first steps down the long and difficult road that she hoped would lead to healing. Even though there were undoubtedly more hardships to come, she had finally felt comfortable enough to admit that she wasn't alone.

That night, she slept surrounded by her Pokémon and opted for the floor over the bed so that she could be near Ponyta as well. She lay against her for her warmth as Luxray and Prinplup were curled up on either side of her. Murkrow still kept his distance but nested nearby. Perhaps it was just his way to stay in his own world.

The next morning, she was greeted by a knock on the door. Breakfast had been brought to her along with another change of clothes. Her regular clothes were neatly folded and put aside next to her messenger bag. Even the Poké Balls of her Pokémon had been cleaned of mud and grime.

As a maid prepared their meals, Mr. Butler informed her that she was to be the guest of honor at a garden party thrown by Mr. Backlot.

"I'm sorry to once again have to ask you to cater to his capriciousness."

"No, it's alright," she said with an apologetic smile. She felt worse for Mr. Butler then she did for herself.

"In any case, I know you must be anxious to arrive in Hearthome City."

He sighed with relief as he told her that he had arranged for a car to pick her up and drop her off in Hearthome City sometime around noon and therefore would only have to endure a few hours of polite society.

"If there's anything else I can do for you," he said with a bow as he excused himself.

"Actually" she responded while eyeing the Pokémon egg that was sitting on a cushion nearby. "I have a favor to ask of you, if you don't mind."

She and her Pokémon were once again made up in costumed finery before they were allowed to be seen by the outside world. She was put in another dress and heels but was glad that at least it wasn't any kind of costume this time. Though the party was thrown in her honor, Mr. Backlot used it to show off his garden. The grounds of the mansion were surrounded by the greenery of densely packed trees, flowers, and bushes. The lawns and hedges were well maintained but the rest was the pure beauty of nature.

Her Pokémon wandered freely, each enjoying the admiration that surrounded them. All except Murkrow, who stayed hidden somewhere within the trees. She shared his reserved feelings to some extent and stood off to the side by the appetizer table. She smiled politely at everyone but kept a saucer in her hand and a tea cup pressed to her lips to avoid conversation. It only worked so well until she was approached by a young man.

"So you're the girl who won that Seven Stars Tournament?"

Jason was around her age with only a few years in difference between them, if any. He wore a white dress suit and stared at her patronizingly. He caught her just as she had set her props down for a moment to help Luxray adjust his collar.

"Oh, is that one of your Pokémon," he asked. "A Luxray, isn't it? A fine species indeed. I have one myself and I dare to say it is the better of the two."

It took her a moment to understand his words but Luxray knew immediately that he was being insulted. She wanted to smile and find some way to wave him off but Luxray bared his fangs at the young man as his coat started to shine.

"Let's see if you're as skilled as I've heard."

Luxray roared and jumped in front of her, prepared to prove that he was the best of his kind in every way and he wasn't going to tolerate any mouthy brat.

"If you're sure," she answered. "Let's go!"

A crowd gathered around them as he sent out his Pokémon. It wasn't a Luxray, but its unevolved form, Luxio. It tried its best to be intimidating but the effect was affable. Luxray performed much better in the game with wide eyes and a thundering roar as his coat gave off a shower of sparks. Even though Luxray was the one battling, she somehow felt as if she were the one being a bully. He dominated the match with ease as Luxio's attacks did little damage or were ineffective altogether. He was at least gracious enough to let his younger self attack first and get in multiple hits before he took it out with a showy Thunder Fang and tossed the cub aside.

She took her victory in stride but Luxray felt no such need to be humble and stuck out his chest proudly. Prinplup walked over to them with clear annoyance at being shown up once again.

"Humph! There's an unseemly sense of desperation about you and your Pokémon," said the still condescending young man. "Oh, my poor little battler is all tuckered out… I'll let it sleep it off in that bed I had sent in from overseas."

He walked off with a fake and haughty laugh while she rolled her eyes at his taunt.

"Good job," she congratulated Luxray on his victory as the crowd applauded politely.

"Even though you lack the grace of a coordinator, you're as proficient at Pokémon battles just as I thought you'd be!"

Keira approached her and gave her a gentle hug. She was dressed once again in a refined outfit, a pink tea-dress with a strawberry pattern. Her accessories were similarly themed and included a straw bonnet and a picnic basket purse in which sat her Buneary.

"Keira, what're doing here?"

"This is a social gathering and as Sinnoh's premiere idol, it's my job to be sociable," she explained. "Come on, I'll introduce you and your Pokémon!"

She took her hand and led her around the party. Amira didn't like the idea for the possibility that there might be others like Barry or the crowds back home who would want to meet Reshiram or ask intrusive questions about her past. However, each person she met only wanted the chance to battle her and nothing more.

She made Luxray give someone else a chance and went through each of her Pokémon in turn, with the exception of Murkrow, who remained aloof. Almost all of her team got a chance to show off their skills in battle against Mr. Backlot's guests and even a few of his maids. For the most part, she found polite society to be just that, polite.

"And that Madame over there is Mrs. Elaine Rose," whispered Keira with a smile. "Her husband's a politician and she runs a charitable campaign. That young man over there is Jason Amity. You've met him already. He's Mr. Backlot's nephew."

"Of course he would be," she nodded. From what she learned from movies, every generous old man had to have a mean nephew.

At last, they came back to Mr. Backlot himself. He was in the midst of a conversation with a young man and, from what was overheard, they were making plans to rebuild Amity Square. Keira politely excused herself as she interrupted the conversation to introduce Amira to the stranger.

"Over here," she said aloud as she pulled her in front, "is Mr. Cyrus Akagi. He's the Chief Executive Officer of the Galactic Energy Corporation."

Cyrus met her eyes with disinterested malcontent and greeted her with dry courtesy.

"How do you do," he asked as he reached out his hand to shake.

She took his hand and shook it politely but furrowed her brows as the wheels in her head began to click. She was she had met him before. The hollow look in his face and the hint of something hiding in his eyes was surely familiar. The last time she had seen him, he was in a Team Galactic uniform with his hair spiked up and his eyes rimmed in kohl. Now he was dressed in a dark suit, his hair was dressed down with his bangs brushed aside, and there wasn't a trace of makeup on him.

"Wait, you're the space guy," she exclaimed suddenly.

"I beg your pardon," he asked without so much as a change in his facial expression, or any expression at all.

"Space guy?" Keira repeated her with an amused expression. "Oh, you must be talking about his company's alternative energy research?"

"No," she staunchly protested. "He's the space guy! Like, the last time we met, you were talking about space and stuff!"

"It's possible we may have met by chance and struck up a conversation in passing," he explained. "However, now that you know my name, use it," he said with an extremely irritated glare.

She pursed her lips and glared right back.

"So, Cyrus Akagi," she said his name with a mocking emphasis, "what's a member of Team Galactic doing here? If you're going to go check on that bomb planted in Lake Valor, you're too late. The Champion already took it away!"

Keira stared at her in shock then quickly whipped her head to see his reply. Unexpectedly, he seemed just as surprised.

"I'm sorry. You must be confused," he answered. "While my company does share a similar name to this 'Team Galactic', it is an unfortunate coincidence and only that. I am not a member nor do I know anything about any 'bomb threat' to Lake Valor."

Her triumphant mood turned to shock and then anger.

"That can't be true," she objected. "I saw your uniform!"

"Please," he said, cutting her off. "I've already been through this with the police. As far as evidence, I'm sure you have the same thing they did when they came knocking on my door, nothing. I hope you're done with your unfounded accusatory outbursts because I am done with this conversation."

"Mr. Akagi," chided Keira. "Was there a need to be so harsh? Amira is new to this region so I'm sure she didn't know about your misfortune."

He didn't soften his glare at all but his anger did cool. She gave him an apology but sulked in her defeat. There was no way that it was only a coincidence. But if the police had already cleared him of any wrong doing, than her suspicion of him was just as baseless as it had been with Cynthia. She started to think maybe she was just paranoid.

"How about a battle to lighten the mood?" Keira suggested with a grand sweep of her arms. "If you battle as passionately as you argue, I'm sure you'll both come to an understanding!"

He conceded to her wishes but neither he nor Amira looked pleased about the situation. She clenched her teeth in determination to at least win this battle against him. She had planned to call Prinplup forward when, to her surprise, he sent out a Murkrow. The sight of the doppelganger roused her own into a fury and he swooped down from his shadows to take Prinplup's place. His enmity was to be his own undoing.

There was no rise in Cyrus as their Pokémon battled. He remained cold even as he called out attacks. He was indifferent to her excitability and showed no concern for his own Pokémon getting hurt. He remained impassive and calculating through and through.

The two crows seemed to be evenly matched at first. But it soon became clear that her Murkrow's attacks were nothing that his couldn't shake off. Frustrated by this taunting fact, he grew savagely desperate in battle. He began to ignore her orders in favor of his own preferences. She had no explanation for his behavior and he refused to heed her calls to stop. His counterpart however, remained as emotionally inexpressive as its trainer. It came as no surprise when Cyrus' Pokémon won with a critical hit using Drill Peck.

She called her fainted Murkrow back into his Poké Ball and lowered her head in embarrassment. She didn't want to meet the looks of the crowd, shocked that her win streak had been broken, or their judgmental stares at the rash behavior of one of her Pokémon.

"What beautiful melodrama in the relationship between trainer and Pokémon," Keira cheered in stark contrast to the somber mood. "And the beginning of a beautiful yet complex romance between opponents!"

Her assessment received a round of applause from the crowd, but looks of confusion, though more disdain on Cyrus' part, came from the actual combatants. Keira ignored them, her mind off in her own world as she continued with her post-battle narration.

"A fateful encounter masked in refinement against a garden in bloom," she continued. "Our heroine suffers a crushing defeat and can only be consoled by the arms of our frigid hero!"

"That's the wrong idea," Amira protested in discomfort at the words 'crushing defeat'. It hadn't been that bad, had it?

"It is absolutely wrong from beginning to end," declared Cyrus without any hesitance. "Do not make assumptions about my character and cast me in your fantasy productions."

"A textbook dark horse romantic archetype," she said, shrugging off his enmity.

"I have had enough of this." The single clear emotion Cyrus showed was through his temper. He recalled his Pokémon without any hesitance and stormed out of the party.

"You really shouldn't make stuff up about people…" Amira agreed with him as she watched him leave. Even though she was pretty sure he was evil, he did have a point. "You might have hurt his feelings by it…"

"I'm sorry," she sang without any sincerity. "It's just that you don't get to be a top idol without spicing things up! How about a compliment to cheer you up? Watching you and your Pokémon battle so emotionally has inspired me," she declared aloud with stars in her eyes. "I'm going to take you under my wing and introduce you to the glamorous stage life of Pokémon Coordinating!"

She stood stock still in embarrassment as the spotlight suddenly turned to her. Luxray and Prinplup however adored it and jumped into the scene. As they took the attention of the crowd and Keira's appraisal, she recalled Ponyta and snuck away as fast as she could towards the safety of the indoors

"Miss Keira is quite the personality, isn't she," said Mr. Butler as he politely escorted her back to her room.

"I guess celebrities are like that." She shrugged it off, thinking that Mr. Backlot had quite the personality as well.

"She's a smart business woman as well," he said with a chuckle. "She's worked very hard to get to where she is."

Back in the guest room, she hurried to change back into her normal clothes.

As a way of not only showing her thanks but ridding herself of the possible constraints of an infant Pokémon, she left the Pokémon egg in Mr. Backlot's care. He was happy to have another potentially rare Pokémon on his hands though Mr. Butler had to talk him out of keeping it permanently, with the insistence that they were merely incubating it for her while she continued her journey.

Mr. Butler held onto it as he guided her to a waiting car.

"I do hope you'll find the help you need from Ms. Fantina."

She bid them both farewell with a polite but embarrassed curtsy and got in the backseat of the town car that would take her to Hearthome. The door had just closed when she learned she would be sharing the car with Keira, who was also headed in that direction. Accompanying her were Prinplup and Luxray, angry that their trainer would have so willingly ditched them at the drop of a hat. Their anger soon dissipated as Keira began to talk excitedly of their potential as stars.

She watched them receive her praise with cocky grins and smiled to herself in disbelief. She thought of how, all throughout the garden party, she had watched her Pokémon have fun. It was also the first time she had paid attention to their individual characteristics that shone through in their battles.

Luxray was the most boastful about his power and shamelessly let others know it.

Prinplup was also pompous but was at least more sociable and polite then when he was a Piplup. He no longer attacked other Pokémon on sight for committing whatever he deemed were personal offenses.

Ponyta took pride in the power of her flames and her agility. She was still cautious of her injury though and anyone who approached her from behind was risking being kicked.

Then there was Murkrow… He often hid himself as if he were a fugitive from light itself. Yet when he battled Cyrus' Murkrow, his usual tranquility and guile were gone. She wondered what it was that had made him act that way; was he jealous, was it a rivalry, or did he personally hold some kind of grudge against his own kind? It at least revealed his overall detachment from her as his trainer. It seemed he would listen to her only to an extent.

Dr. Footsteps had said that she merely needed to open herself up first to gain his trust. She had told him, told them all, her story and didn't know what more she could do.

"Ami!" Keira broke her daze by shouting her name with a quick clap of her hands.

"Yes!? I'm sorry!"

"We're here. The Hearthome Pokémon Center, right? I'm going to go ahead to the office to draw up a contract for you. It's going to be great! Your Pokémon will love it!"

"Uh, okay. That's great…," she answered hesitantly as she and her Pokémon climbed out of the car. "Remind me, what is it that they'll love again?"

"Contests, silly! We'll talk tomorrow!"

She stood on the sidewalk and waved as the car drove off. She recalled her Pokémon into their Poké Balls and headed inside the center to check herself in. As well as medical services, Pokémon Centers also had free dormitories reserved for trainers under the age of eighteen. Choosing to stay at a Center was optional but she found that all the other lodging options in Hearthome were far out of her price range. She had just settled into her room when the matron of the girl's dormitory told her she had a caller waiting for her on one of the videophones.

She walked to the lobby and took the next available booth, then waited as the operator connected her. The first thing that came on the screen was a very active and loud Raichu. He was either ecstatic to see her or very distressed.

"Hi, Volty," she said with a wave, "how are you?"

He answered her question in a series of squeaks then moved aside as her father took the phone.

"Amira," he said in a tone of voice that she knew was going to lead to angry questioning.

He hadn't been told of her move to Sinnoh and was surprised to say the least when he received her letter. After an explosive argument between him and his wife, he nearly called every Pokémon Center and gym in the region trying to locate her. Luckily she had kept the same Trainer ID number for when simply reciting her name wasn't enough. Her postcard had been sent from Veilstone but she had already left for Pastoria when he first called. It was a matter of luck that it was suggested he put himself one step ahead of her by trying the Hearthome Pokémon Center. It was the only city in the area that she had yet to receive a gym badge from.

The only thing that stopped him from flying over to see her was he had already taken a month long absence to deal with Team Plasma. The Kanto Pokémon Inspection Agency was threatening to remove him from his position if he had stayed any longer, no matter how much his colleagues in the League vouched for him.

"Yes, daddy," she answered nervously. Why was she already in trouble? Wait, wasn't she supposed to call him sometime way back when? Was that what he was angry about?

"I was calling to see if you were okay," he said with well-tempered patience, keeping in mind that she was not to blame. "Didn't know you moved is all."

"So mom didn't tell you? She made me get up in the middle of the night and we left. She said it was for my own good..." she answered.

She could see his facial muscles tense as he narrowed his eyes but he took a deep breath. To him, this was not good news. It wasn't any kind of news, to be honest.

One of the many arguments between him and his estranged wife was what to do about Amira's condition. His suggestion was that she come live with him in Kanto, that a change in scenery and him being nearby to provide support would help her haunting memories. It was shot down and as always, his wife's answer was that everything would work itself out whether she stayed right where she was or not. Although he didn't like nor agree with that answer, there was nothing he could think of to do that wouldn't result in another custody battle, and a needless one at that with her so close to becoming a legal adult.

Now finding out that she had been sent away to a foreign region, to live with a distant relative he had never heard of, and had done so under highly suspicious circumstances with a flimsy excuse... For the moment, he was in a state of calm anger brought on by disbelief. It would pass and hell would be let loose much later.

"Okay..." he sighed and rubbed his eyes. First things first was to address the situation in front of him as best as he could.

"What are you doing right now," he asked. "Are you alright? Are you eating? Being taken care of? How are you spending your time? Tell me if you need anything, I mean anything."

"I'm fine," she answered in surprise at his sudden calm. She knew he was holding something back from her. "Professor Rowan, he's the Pokémon professor here, I guess I'm doing work for him but mostly it just feels like I'm taking the league challenge again. I'm eating okay. I'm at the Pokémon Center so they have a cafeteria and stuff. It's just me and my team but I've made friends so... yeah. Mom sent me a bunch of stuff in the mail so I can't think of anything I need right now."

"Alright..." He felt somewhat relived. Hearing the tone of her voice and seeing she was okay face to face, even if it was over a video call, made him feel slightly better. "Well if there is, let me know. I'm going to send you some cash just in case. Your mom said you were living with a relative. I don't know them personally so how'd that work out?"

He picked up on her discomfort immediately from the moment she froze up.

"It went okay," she lied.

"Are you sure," he asked in a sterner tone.

"Yeah, we just... You know how women are about keeping house," she said with a fake laugh. "We didn't get along great so I'm much happier to be traveling on my own."

"If you say so..."

He knew she was lying but decided to let this one slide for now. Whatever the truth was, she was minimizing it for some reason. And one way or another, he would eventually find out. He decided now was the time to get to the reason for his desperate attempts to contact her.

"Another thing. I saw this video online. A girl, looked like you, beating a guy into next week. Care to tell me about that?"

"There are a ton of videos like that, dad," was her immediate reply. "It could be anyone! It could be a guy dressed as a girl."

"Amira, I know it was you," he snapped back.

"Theoretically, if it is, I might need bail money. How much cash are you sending me again?"

She wasn't embarrassed that he had seen her beat up a guy but more so by the fact that it had been videotaped and put online. Now she was anticipating being arrested for assault and battery.

"Amira, what did I ask you?!"

She swallowed upon recognizing the shortening of an already lit fuse.

"I lost my temper," she sighed. "That guy just reminded me of what happened. He was trying to mug Professor Rowan and I started shaking. Then he made a move and I moved first. I'm sorry."

"So then, that means you're still having nightmares," he stated softly, rather than asking.

Awash with shame, she answered him meekly. "A little..."

Last he knew, her night terrors and panic attacks hadn't been bad enough to need more than a couple of deep breaths and a few moments of silence. He had no doubt that being on her own in unfamiliar surroundings had worsened the problem to hyper vigilance and blind violence toward anything she even vaguely perceived as threatening.

"You're in Hearthome City, right? Stay there for a few days. I'm sending you something, I want you to wait for it to arrive. I also want you to check in with me more often from now on. I mean it. You can always call the gym and it'll get through, and I'll pick up my cell anytime. How does that sound?"

"Yes, dad…" She already started wondering if he wasn't once again on his way to save the day.

After saying their goodnights, which included Volty, she hung up and went off to bed. The next morning, she was up bright and early to take on the Hearthome Gym. She kept in mind that she had promised a lunch date to Keira and therefore wanted to get her match out of the way first. When she reached the gym however, Cynthia was there, standing just outside its doors and waiting for her.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath.

"There you are," shouted Cynthia with a smile. "I've been looking for you. You're a difficult person to track down. I've noticed you haven't been to Route 221 so I came here. I have another task for you."

Amira tried to hide her sour face and gave an obligatory smile.

"Miss Cynthia!" She spoke in a cheery tone while thinking that even saying her name sounded sour. "What can I do for you?"

"I know you're itching to get that Relic Badge but it seems Fantina's gone off on vacation again. Seeing as how your schedule's now wide open, I'm sure you won't mind. Here," she said handing her a small wooden case. "Please deliver this to Celestic Town. I'm placing a lot of trust in you."

"If it's so important, why don't you do it?"

"As the Champion, I'm often busy with more important matters," she said with a strained effort to hide her condescension. "I now have to aide in the investigation of Team Galactic. I had originally brushed them off as an eccentric bunch of freaks but planning to bomb the lake in an attempt to catch the mirage Pokémon…"

Her smirk disappeared and her solemn quiet almost distracted Amira from her words. From what she remembered, none of Team Galactic had spoken anything of a mirage Pokémon. But then maybe it was the legendary Pokémon the two women had mentioned. She wondered whether or not she should mention this as well as her suspicion of Cyrus. But even though she was sure that she wasn't on Team Galactic's side, she still couldn't bring herself to trust her.

"Please take this on my behalf and give it to the elder," she repeated. "I'm sure it'll be worth your while. I'll see you on the road!"

"Wait, my schedule's not open," Amira yelled after her. Her words fell on deaf ears as Cynthia stepped into a waiting limousine and took off.

She pouted at how a promising day suddenly turned out so wrong. She put the item into her bag and began heading toward Solaceon Town. She didn't know how far Celestic Town was but doubted she'd be back in time for lunch. At least the trip wouldn't be too long with the help of her bike. Its breaks were still broken but she could throw caution to the wind now that she no longer had the egg to care for. Truthfully, she remembered her near encounter with Johanna and felt the further she got from Hearthome, the better.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

She traveled through the night to make her way to Celestic Town. Taking a rest in Solaceon would've only taken her longer to get there. The path to the town was covered in a dense fog thanks to the roar of the great waterfalls that raced through the valley below. She could scarcely see the ground below her feet but the mist felt comforting somehow and the cold kept her awake. It was morning when she reached the town and the Sun bathed everything in the orange rays of early light.

Celestic Town was a tiny old town dedicated to the history of Sinnoh. Because of this, and its remote location nestled high in the cliffs of Mt. Coronet, its demographic was mostly the elderly and families whose younger members have already left home to start families of their own. It didn't see a lot of young people or trainers so the only modern amenity in the entire town was the Pokémon Center. Standing at the entrance was an old woman who looked quite upset.

"There's an odd spaceman in front of the ruins! There isn't anything there but that only seemed to make him angry. He's saying he'll blow up the town with a bomb. The nerve of it all," she snapped. "Please! You're young and if your Pokémon are strong, teach that ruffian a lesson!"

Her weariness vanished as she nodded and was once again fueled by her emotions. She didn't know where the ruins were but made a beeline for them as soon as the old lady pointed her in the right direction.

The Team Galactic grunt saw her coming and ordered her to halt, threatening to set off the bomb if she got any closer. She knew from the fear in his eyes that he wouldn't do it, not so as long as he himself was still in danger.

"Fine then," he yelled as her continued approach proved the emptiness of his threat. "I'll shut you down with a Pokémon battle!"

The grunt called out his Pokémon, a Croagunk and Beautfily. She sent out only Prinplup and he took down both Pokémon easily with a combination of Surf, Peck, and Bubble Beam. With his Pokémon defeated, only the grunt was left.

She wanted to 'teach him a lesson' in her own way when Prinplup slapped her butt with the broadside of his flipper. He was reminding her that there was the bomb that still needed to be taken care of and so, they let the grunt make his getaway.

The ruins of Celestic Town were just a small cave with ancient paintings that covered the walls. Inside was where she found a timed bomb with only five minutes on its clock. She took in a deep breath of air and cursed herself. A panicked Prinplup chirped incessantly by her side. Neither of them had any idea how to deactivate a bomb or where to start. The movies always made it look so easy. The only thing she knew about explosives was to cut either the red or green wire, and that you could throw yourself on a hand grenade to save someone else, probably, and even those ideas had come from a movie.

"I'm sorry, Prinplup. Look, I want you to take everyone's Poké Ball and run as far as you can, okay? I'm going to cover the bomb with my body and – Ow!"

Prinplup hit her hard on the head this time. He may have been just as panicked but at least he was staying realistic.

"Well what else are we going to do," she yelled. "It's going to go off and something has to absorb the blast! It's not like we can just set it off somewhere... harmless…"

She checked around the bomb. It wasn't bolted down and nothing happened when she touched it. Team Galactic had made it so it was easily transportable and as inconspicuous as a briefcase. A crowd had gathered around in curiosity but began to flee in terror as she ran out of the ruins carrying the bomb.

"Murkrow! Please help us!"

She called Murkrow from his Poké Ball and told him to grab the bomb and fly as high as he could. He was more than hesitant and outright refused to do the job until her order was enforced by an angry Prinplup.

"Okay, now's your turn Prinplup!"

He used Bubble Beam to keep the bomb afloat and she ordered him to push it up higher. Murkrow used Gust to try and help out but their combined efforts didn't seem to be doing more than keeping it at the same altitude.

"We need more power!"

She pulled out her two remaining Poké Balls while trying to think of what moves she could have them use that wouldn't be dangerous to them all. She hadn't noticed the determined look on Prinplup's face but dropped her Poké Balls in panic as he started glowing with a bright light. What she momentarily mistook for the bomb going off was him reaching his last evolution.

'_Empoleon, the Emperor Pokémon. It swims as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting ice.'_

His body was taller and thicker. His coat was all black aside from his wings that were tipped in a blue metal. There was a white lace pattern across his belly and a golden trident that covered his face at his beak and continued upward to make a crown. Along with his sturdier body, Empoleon also had stronger attacks.

His bubble attack became a strong jet of water that shot past Murkrow and pushed the bomb high into the sky until it was only a dot.

"Murkrow, now! Set it off with a slice!"

Murkrow stayed well below the geyser and sent a sharply concentrated wave of energy at the bomb. Without waiting to see the result, he rolled over and took a nose dive to the safety of covered ground. She held her breath and turned to attempt to shield Empoleon, though he was the same height and weighed considerably more than her.

The resulting explosion was heard loud and clear above Celestic Town but its only result was a gale of hot air and shrapnel that showered down upon the surrounding area.

She let out a gasp in relief and hugged Empoleon and Murkrow, ignoring the way the latter bristled in her embrace. The crowd that had fled now slowly returned. Most were still trying to figure out what had happened.

"Oh you were magnificent," cheered the old woman as she came over as fast as she could. "Aren't you quite the trainer? As the town elder, I give you my thanks."

"No problem." She shrugged with a smile even though she was telling a blatant lie. It had been a huge problem. She didn't mind throwing herself into dangerous situations but wanted to say she was at least mindful when it came to her Pokémon.

"Prin- uhm, I mean Empoleon and Murkrow are the real heroes."

"Of course they are! Of course they are! Such noble Pokémon! Such bravery!"

The old woman went about patting the two Pokémon in turn. Empoleon graciously accepted her praise while Murkrow remained annoyed.

In the back of her mind, she resumed her doubt of Cynthia's loyalty. She had helped her get out of a sticky situation at Lake Valor but sent her to Celestic Town where Team Galactic just so happened to be planting another bomb. She didn't know if it was a coincidence or if this woman wanted her dead.

"Oh, excuse me ma'am," she said to the old woman, who was still going on about her Pokémon. "I was sent here to deliver this to the elder?"

She handed her the wooden box and the old woman opened it with a curious look. She pulled out a necklace, a curved bead hung on a strip of leather.

"Oh this. This was made in Celestic Town a long, long time ago. It's a 'magatama', an old charm made from the bones of Pokémon. People still find them here and there across Sinnoh."

The old woman tucked the necklace back into the box and gave a little laugh at the look of discomfort on their faces. While bone jewelry may have seemed morbidly cool, neither could stomach the thought of their bodies being scavenged for accessories.

"It's a way of life that things shall pass from this existence and onto the next," she chuckled. "Showing proper respect is what's important. Young lady, I wish I had some way to thank you. Why don't you explore the ruins? At your leisure this time."

The old woman laughed at her own joke and she gave her a polite smile as they walked together into the ruins. On either side of the entrance were crude carvings of creatures. One stood upright and the other on all fours. She thought they looked like a horse and an alligator but could tell they were supposed to be something else.

Inside the ruins were more glyphic symbols. They covered the walls from floor to ceiling. The only different space was another carving in the far back of the ruin. It was a picture of three creatures, all looked similar with only minor differences. They sat in three circles, each at a point on a triangle. Inside the triangle was another, larger circle but it sat empty. It held no creature but only the shape of four diamonds that all pointed at the center.

"Interesting, isn't it," said the old woman. "No one knows exactly what these strange markings mean. But the story goes that there once existed a being so powerful, it was considered a deity at the time. Opposing this powerful being were three Pokémon. The three kept balance with the being, forming a triangle. It's an ancient legend of Sinnoh that is still told in this town time and time again," she said as if she were tired of it. "It's all good and well to preserve the past, but it's not good to get stuck in it."

She tried to ask her what she meant but the old woman only waved it off. She muttered something about how she could get some shopping done now that the route was clear and left her on her own inside the ruins without a second thought.

Murkrow had retreated to his Poké Ball but Empoleon stayed to walk by her side. He wanted to be sure there was no longer any danger and now stood in front of the painting and cooed softly. His eyes were focused on the mural and she followed his gaze to try to find why.

"There appears to have been an insignificant struggle here," came the now familiar monotonous voice of Cyrus as he announced his approach.

"Insignificant," she yelled as she turned toward him. "Your flunky just tried to blow this place up with a bomb!"

Empoleon moved to stand between them. He held her back with a soft whack of his flipper and the threat of a firmer one if she tried to charge him again.

"I was wondering about the delay," he answered. "I'm not surprised to find you in the thick of it. But I ask that you take a step back and view things from a bigger perspective, one that is on a universal scale. Perhaps then you'll realize what truly matters."

He turned and stared first at the steadfast Empoleon, then at her as she tried to freeze him with her glare.

"So I was right after all, wasn't I? You are part of Team Galactic!"

"Apart of them? No," he answered. "I lead them. I created them. Their sole reason for existing is to achieve my goal; to put an end to pointless strife and hostility."

"By blowing up a town full of innocent people!"

"By creating a new world," he snapped. "An ideal world. The sacrifice of hundreds, thousands, or even tens of thousands of people, means nothing in its pursuit."

"Your answer to world peace... Is genocide?" She had struggled to find her words as his echoed through her head. His words of a new world sounded wholly too familiar.

"No," he scoffed. "I seek a new world solely for myself. Nothing and no one else need exist."

She was shocked by his audaciousness. Her first thought at his cocky attitude was that perhaps he wrongly assumed that she'd be too scared of him to object to his plans. Her second thought, and much closer to being correct, was that his self-assurance wasn't in his ability to intimidate her into being quiet, but to harm if she wasn't.

He had turned to leave but after a few steps, he stopped to address her once more.

"By the way, Amira, was it? It'd be in your best interest not to expose my plans. Likewise, I'll return the favor and not publicize this."

He pulled out his phone and showed her video footage that had been taken from the security cameras from the Galatic building in Eterna City. It had been edited to paint a horrifyingly graphic image of a temperamental trainer and her out of control Pokémon, who clearly over powered their opponents yet kept attacking.

"That's not me," she shouted. "That's not what happened!"

"That's irrelevant, isn't it? Ask yourself who is the press more likely to believe; a well-established businessman and known philanthropist such as myself or," he said with a pause, "a libelous and haughty teenager suffering from episodes of violent psychosis who finds herself facing multiple charges of assault and destruction?"

"You're threatening to sue me?"

"Among other things. Think of it as an added incentive to stay amicable towards Galactic's name in public. Take the offer and stay out of my way from now on."

He excused himself and left as quietly as he had arrived.

Even as Empoleon kept her firmly in place, she didn't move a muscle. She looked to him with tears in her eyes but for some reason, couldn't recognize his face. The world around her had turned to inconsistencies of color and light.

What did Cyrus' threats matter? The image his video created of her was just a lie. She wasn't at all as it made her seem. But she thought of the results that would follow if he carried out his threat. Her name being dragged through the mud was the least of her worries. But being publicly thought of as violent and unhinged... Guilt smothered her as she thought of her parents and all she had already put them through. Her mother already pushed her away to an entirely different country, her father hardly trusted her to be on her own.

Tears started to fall as she thought of all the people she'd be letting down even now, the professor who trusted her and the friends she had supposedly made. She couldn't force herself to wellness, she knew that much, but she had worked so hard and so long trying to hide it... And whether or not it was success, was all in his hands.

Empoleon watched her without a word but nudged her shoulder. She was tired from the lack of sleep and the emotional roller-coaster they had just been through hadn't helped.

Even in the face of such threats, he knew her episodes wouldn't stop, not anytime soon and definitely not on their own. Her sense of morality remained for now but he did fear what would happen should she begin to slip too far. Perhaps it was only his own wishes but he thought there were still glimmers of hope to be had, joy that she could still feel. Should she lose those... to apathy, to misanthropy... He sighed as he realized what she didn't, of the mirror of what she could become that had just walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Amira returned to Hearthome City running on fumes. Once the adrenaline rush of averting disaster had worn off, her body began to crash. Her sleep schedule consisted of a few hours with her eyes closed while the remainder of the night was spent lying awake until an acceptable hour arrived where she could grab coffee. Now with the added strain of hiking through the night to Celestic Town and back, depravity had finally caught up to her with a vengeance. She was scarcely awake and nodded in and out of consciousness. Her eyes were glazed over and she fell into a deep sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Her dream was the same as it had always been whenever she closed her eyes. She would relive each horrible moment she had been put her through, one after the other. He would corner her in some dark and forbidding place. She would be forcefully humiliated all while unknown eyes watched.

She was smothered by the pain but even that wasn't enough. There would always be more. The worst of it would be watching the deaths of her Pokémon replay in her mind over and over again. No matter how she tried to save them, it would end in a shower of blood to the deafening sounds of their agonized screams. All while laughter rang through her ears. She would wake up feeling violated and guilty as a fresh wave of hurt and confusion washed over her.

Empoleon sat patiently by her bedside that night. He watched over her as she slept and greeted her when she awoke.

There were multiple missed calls from her father and one message from Keira. Wanting to get the worst of it out of the way, she returned her father's calls first.

"You okay? I called yesterday and they said you had left. I thought I asked you to stay were you were."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just went for a walk. I forgot to call."

"If you're going to lie to me, put some effort into it. You're not looking so good. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Have you talked to mom," she asked casting her eyes downward.

He took a moment to think of how best to answer her. 'Talking' was one way of putting it, he supposed.

"I can," he replied. "Is there something you need me to tell her?"

She shook her head and let out a groggy 'no'.

"I just wanted to ask. Do you know when I can I come home?"

"Well," he said slowly. "Going back to Unova might be off the table for right now. But if you want, you can come stay with me until things cool down?"

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll think about it."

She read between his lines and knew what needed to 'cool down' was her. If she moved to Kanto, it would only be so he could keep a closer eye on her.

"You sure you're okay," he asked again. "Is something wrong? You look tired."

"Just... pulled an all-nighter getting some studying in for the next Gym Battle," she lied. "Didn't get much sleep is all. I'm fine, honest."

After ending the phone call with a promise to call him later on in the evening, she then called Keira and made arrangements to meet for lunch in Amity Square.

Amity Square was a large park that was somehow tucked away in the northern corner of Hearthome City. The fence marking its borders was completely eaten by the trees that had been planted to hide it. On the other side of its unassuming gate house was acres upon acres of open field. It was disrupted only by a dirt path and the sparse scattering of benches. In the center of the park was an enormous fountain.

She called out all her Pokémon and received looks of varying degrees of uncertainty. They were used to being called out only for battles, life threatening situations, and food. She shrugged her shoulders and told them to 'have fun' which only deepened their confusion. She spotted Keira's Buneary wandering through a flower patch nearby and pointed it out as an example, saying they should do whatever interested them. Once they understood, they split up to explore the different areas of the park that interested them.

Murkrow took off for the nearest patch of shade at the first chance he could. He was still sore not only about his loss to Cyrus, but the events at Celestic Town had deepened his surliness. She could only mutter her apology as she watched him fly away.

Keira sat sipping from a tea cup, held daintily with an elegantly gloved hand. She was dressed to the nines again with her brightly colored hair tied up in a side bun and loose curls cascading down one side of her face. The theme of today's outfit seemed to be lemon and sweet cream. With her polished look and matching accessories, she wondered how long it took her to get dressed in the morning.

They sat on a picnic blanket with a number of papers sprawled about them. She had begun talking about the terms of their contract but stopped when she noticed her would-be partner's distance.

"What's wrong, Ami?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Uhm... When I ran out of the Contest Hall and you saw me again at Mr. Backlot's, you didn't say anything about it. You don't think that's weird?"

Keira stared thoughtfully at the worry in her face as she answered.

"I did think it was strange," she began, "but I assumed you had your reasons. It's not my place to pry."

Despite her words, that didn't stop her from taking her acknowledgment of the incident as an invitation. She scooted closer and leaned on her, shoulder to shoulder as she grinned ear to ear.

"But of course if you want to tell me, I'm not at all opposed to listening!"

Amira embarrassingly admitted how perfectly she had walked into that setup. She took a deep sigh but skirted the details as she confessed why she had fled at the sight of her aunt.

"We... don't get along," she shrugged. "I couldn't take her Cinderella treatment so I left. I mean, she was going to kick me out anyway so it doesn't matter. I just know that if I see her again, it's not going to be pleasant, so I don't want to. On top of that… My mom up and moving me here to live with a stranger was completely weird. She says it's for my safety but I feel more like she's pushing me away."

"I see…"

She began to smile in thanks for the empathy. However, sometime during the story, Keira had replaced her teacup with a pen and a pad and was dutifully taking notes.

"A story like this," she continued while getting fired up, "will make your debut on the contest stage even better!"

"Were you even listening to me," she screamed in disbelief.

Whether she didn't hear her or was just outright ignoring her, she continued on with her talk of contests.

"That's it," she declared, grabbing her roughly by the hands. Her face had changed from round and cute to frighteningly mature as her eyes burned with determination. "Deciding which role to cast you was really tough at first but now I have the perfect one for you! I was almost worried since you don't meet the standard 'cute'. But a plucky 'girl next door who's down on her luck' image could be just as popular!"

"Eh?"

"There's just a few simple matters left before we can stage your glorious rebirth!" She let her go and pulled out a stack of papers from her purse. "I need the names of your Pokémon to put on the contracts."

"I haven't really given them names..."

"Really?"

"I'll do it right now," she shouted in panic as Keira leaned in close to her once more.

She pursed her lips and quickly took a look around. Her eyes fell on Luxray first. He was currently rolling around in bunch of dandelions and sending the seeds flying everywhere. Ever since he had been a Shinx, he was in-between causing reckless damage and grooming his coat to be as shiny as possible.

"Luxor," she said, pointing to him. "Lux for short, like 'luxurious'. It also sounds better then 'Karnak'."

"That's a great name," said Keira as she wrote it down. "And the others?"

"Uhmm…" Next she found Ponyta trotting across the field with her mane and tail trailing embers behind her.

"Blaze… No, wait!"

'Blaze' did seem like a good name at first but the more she thought about it, it didn't accurately describe Ponyta. Her attitude was the exact opposite of her element. She was high-spirited but the calmest Pokemon in her party. She could be stubborn but wasn't as ill-tempered as the name 'Blaze' suggested.

"Aurora," she decided with a nod.

She couldn't find Murkrow but had no doubt he was watching things from afar. That was his usual way. She chose the name that she thought described him best, 'Pluto'.

Lastly, she looked at Empoleon. He was busy splashing around in one of the fountains and seemed to be holding an impromptu court with the other water-type Pokémon.

"Bonaparte." The name had come to her immediately and she chose it without a second thought. "You know, like the crazy emperor guy."

"Trés fantastique," cheered Fantina as she approached. "I think it is a wonderful name!"

She had been strolling through the square and had spotted their picnic from a distance away. Keira's style of dress was never hard to pick out of a crowd. Following her was a purple balloon Pokémon with two strings for arms and inflated yellow hands.

'_Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. It tugs on the hands of children to steal them away. However, it gets pulled around instead.'_

"Fantina! Fancy seeing you here," said Keira as she rose to give a courtesy. Amira wondered if she was supposed to do the same but dared not try it for fear of falling over.

"It is a pleasure of mine also, to run into you again. I must say Amira, it is an excellent name you have chosen for your Empoleon. Bonaparte is a meaningful name. In Italian, it means 'good side'. How heroic, no?"

"Amira and her Pokémon are going to be stars of mine," Keira stated proudly.

As they struck up a conversation, she unveiled her grand plan that involved her gym battle against Fantina requiring her taking part in the Pokémon Contests.

"Wait," she protested. "Why can't I just have a normal gym battle!?"

"No, no, no," said Fantina with a glint in her eye. She had been sold on the grand idea hook, line, and sinker. "You should not turn down new experiences! To excel at something, you must try! You must face new challenges boldly and without fear!"

"Winning your gym badge this way will be a great way for marketing to gauge your potential," added Keira.

Her jaw dropped at having a league match held over her head in such a way.

"It is very well," laughed Fantina. "I will be awaiting your challenge! You and your Pokémon! Use the contest to make a memorable declaration! We will have a battle par excellence!"


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: Trigger Warning: Physical and emotional abuse depicted. Death, violence, and psychological disorders mentioned.)

Chapter Sixteen

To most children, fear was coming home to an empty house. To Cyrus, an empty house was the closest he felt to joy. Never mind if his parents had locked the doors before they left. He had long ago worked out a way to get in; as long as the room to his window was open, he could climb in. Never mind if there was no food in the fridge, he could earn money for groceries when he needed by selling copies of his homework. Never mind if the lights cut off, or the heat, or the power all together. He had dealt with all these situations before as only inconveniences. They were nothing to what he faced when his parents were actually home.

Each day after school had become a guessing game of when they would leave and when they would return. If there was no car in the driveway, then he had anywhere from a few weeks to a few months by himself. If there was a car in the driveway, then the game became a roulette wheel of what he had come to.

If his parents were fighting over his mother's debt or drinking, he would be her scapegoat and she would begin berating him as soon as his father left her alone. If his father was to blame, he and his mother became equal victims of his yelling while his mother tried to shield him. Rarely, there would be times where they were so steeped in their arguments that they didn't notice him at all and he could just walk into his room and stay there for the rest of the day in blessed negligence.

If they weren't fighting, then there was a fifty-fifty chance his mother would coddle up to him in remorse and apologize for everything, again and again. The other, she would blame everything but herself for how her life turned out and remind him that he too, somehow had a hand in ruining it. He had believed her apologies and sad stories one time too many before deciding to never trust a word out of her mouth ever again.

His father was less of a game of chance and more so of random luck. Whether or not he was in the mood to punish him, to insult him, to stare in silent loathing, or even acknowledge his existence, was all dependent on random and shitty luck. Even if Cyrus made it all the way to his room and spent hours to himself until day turned to night, there was no safety or guarantee that his father wouldn't suddenly decide to barge in and "have a few words" with him.

If there were multiple cars in the driveway, he was saved. His mother would be too busy playing hosts to his father's business associates. His father would either call him into his office in front of everyone for the usual dog-and-pony-show of what a bright, albeit still useless son he had and then dismiss him, or he would be in his office with hushed voices and locked doors and leave him alone all together.

Most children would be afraid to have no one pick them up from school or of coming home and finding no one there. For Cyrus, it was the opposite. His most vivid memory was the realization of that fear. The day he stepped out of school and saw his father waiting for him. There was no precedent to guide him on what to do or how to act for this situation. There was no routine he knew would be coming. There were only feelings; anticipation and fear.

He stayed quiet and pieced together a strategy on the fly from what he did know. He greeted his smile with a submissive nod. He followed orders but not too fast. He answered his questions about how his day went but didn't talk too long. If he was too confident, too happy, too calm, too smart, too anything, he would be punished. That he knew.

Sit still. Say nothing. Do nothing. Try his best to be nothing. Still, violence was inevitable. He was as blank as a sheet of paper and his father would project his assumptions on to him none the less. Nothing he could ever say or do would make it better. He learned it would only make it a whole lot worse.

Silence was everything. Silence was only being verbally berated. Talking back meant being beaten. In foul moods, silence was taking just a few hits before his father got tired of him. Anything else, crying, shaking, putting his hands up to defend himself, was seen as a challenge that justified the inclusion of a belt, extension cord, or whatever else was in reach. Silence wasn't complacency or permission, silence was survival.

The day his father picked him up from school, he broke his silence for the first and last time.

He said he wanted his help with 'work'. That it was time he learned the family business. That it would be a good bonding experience as father and son, 'or some shit like that'.

Cyrus stayed quiet and kept his eyes on the road. He memorized every street sign, every land marker, every sidewalk cafe, burger joint, and gas station they passed. In case he needed an escape. But soon the businesses got farther apart. The street signs began to disappear. The sidewalk ended, turning into a dirt road. There were no land markers to count on, just ocean. There was no escaping.

He remembered every second of that drive. He remembered the panic that gripped him when they stopped. He couldn't remember where they were exactly, some warehouse on the docks, whether the smell was dead fish or dead cows, but he remembered tensing every muscle in his body in an attempt to not throw up as he got out of the car. He remembered the feeling of how his skin crawled in revulsion when his father grabbed his hand and pulled him along on the walk inside. He remembered confusion at seeing his father's so-called 'friends' circling around a beaten man tied to a chair, and the acceptance that this man was most certainly going to die. And then there was the pain.

The pain that started when his heart stopped. When it tightened in his chest and refused to beat, the pain began to spread to every muscle in his body, burned his throat, blistered his chest, and showed on his face. The pain and absolute horror at not being given a gun and not just being told to do it, but knowing, realizing, that in the end, he had no choice.

He said no. It didn't matter that it was choked or through tears. He said no all the same and that was defiance. In front of a crowd, an audience, his 'friends'. To his father, it was defiant and emasculating and punishable all the same.

He laughed with the false pretense of lightheartedness as he hit him, saying aloud that he knew how useless he was but wanted to have fun with him anyway. He pulled him by his hair to get him to stand straight. He forced his legs apart into the correct stance. Wrapped his fingers around the gun by bending, pinching, and threatening to break them if he had to. He held his aim steady but he didn't pull the trigger.

"Do you know what bullets do to people, Cyrus? People think they're nice and neat little killing machines. But that's not true."

With a tight grip on his shoulder, he whispered in his ear.

"You want to know what they really do to people? They tear bodies apart. First, they make a little hole into the body. That's about the only neat part. Then if our friend here is lucky," he laughed, "it'll hit muscle tissue and come right back out."

"But if he's unlucky..." He began to speak slowly with a sinister glee, "it'll tear right through flesh and veins and bones, crushing everything in its path. It might squirm around a bit but it'll stop after a few layers. But it's not done yet. That bullet will flare out like a little metal flower and shred up the insides just a teensy bit more. You get what I mean, Cyrus? Bullets tear bodies apart. Now, let's see if you learned anything."

His voice broke as he pleaded. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be a part of this. He would rather take the worst beating he could give instead. But he already knew he didn't have a choice.

A hit across the back made his muscles tense involuntarily. He screamed at the sound of the gun going off, felt the heat and shock of the recoil in his hands, and could no longer see through his tears. He could hear screaming in front of him and laughter behind him.

"You're not done yet."

I don't want to, he pleaded. Please don't make me, he cried.

"I said you're not done," he screamed. "Open your fucking eyes!"

Another hit. Another scream. Another flinch. Another shot.

Bullets don't kill people, he remembered. Death was bleeding, was shock, was not enough or too much air. There was no instant death from guns.

Perhaps he had killed him after five shots. Perhaps at seven, he was just shooting at a dead body. He wasn't allowed to let go until the gun was emptied of all seventeen bullets.

"You'll thank me when you're older," his father said to him, kneeling by his side with an arm around his shoulder. "You're going to look back on this and laugh."

Cyrus lay awake staring at the ceiling and panting. His bed was damp with sweat. His body burned from the fevered dream and shivered cold from the night air. He was twelve when he first killed a man. He was twenty-seven now and thought nothing of human lives compared to the grand scale of the universe. He still wasn't laughing.

He got up from his bed and went straight to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. Its rows were filled with clear orange bottles, each with pills of different shapes and sizes. There was one for every need and reason imaginable. Other than the common cough, cold, and flu medications, there was also pain relievers, diet supplements, stimulants, relaxants, mood stabilizers, and a vicious collection of more pills just to battle the side effects.

Giving up on sleep, and therefore sleeping pills, he instead reached for a bottle of neuroleptic medication. It wouldn't work against his dreams but, in the waking hours, the dizziness would keep the memories off his mind.

He splashed of cold water on his face to wake whatever of himself remained asleep. He met his own eyes in the mirror and stared. He knew very well how he looked and what people thought of him because of it. Overworked and underfed was the common assumption. Disappointing still, even after all these years, was what his father would say. Would say, if he were around. Would very likely say, if he were alive.

He went straight to his desk and fired up his laptop. If it wasn't time to sleep, then it was time to work. There was no in-between anymore. He was far too close to reaching his ultimate goal for him to even consider anything else. Soon he would have all the time in the world. He would control time itself. When he thought of it like that, sleep was nothing to give up. His enemies could sleep while he worked. In fact right now, one such enemy was probably doing just that.

He pulled up the video chat and dialed 'Saturn'. His real name was Christian Ngyuen and he was one of the most gifted computer programmers he had ever met.

What was more impressive was his young age. His parents had sat him in front of a computer at seven-years old. Ten years later, he was taking jobs out of the hands of college graduates. That was of course when he wasn't being an asshole to the world by spreading viruses for his amusement, creating scandals by leaking classified information, or changing a company's script to nothing but emoticons and internet jokes.

He was good and he knew it. His brazen attitude made him one of the most frustrating people Cyrus had ever met but it was more beneficial to keep him on Team Galactic's side rather than against. It wasn't boasting but a fact that more people hadn't caught on to Team Galactic and Galactic Energy Co. being one and the same because of his abilities.

Saturn appeared on screen with his eyes closed and his body halfway hanging out of his bed.

"Boss..." he mumbled, "what is it? What's up?"

"I have a job for you."

"Perfect timing," he yawned. "I just finished downloading this playlist, you know? Just for you. You know what 'chiptune' is? It's the music of 2 a.m. and Red Bull."

Saturn gave another yawn and with a press of a button, high-pitched electronic synth music began to play.

"I call this one, 'It's Two In The Morning and My Boss Won't Let Me Sleep'."

"Saturn!" Cyrus was quick to lose his patience when being ignored and called him to demand his attention.

"Yeah, yeah... What's the job?"

"I need information on a person, a trainer. She's a young girl, dark-skinned, a foreigner."

"Oh yeah!" Saturn shot up in his bed and stretched out as he became excited. "Yeah, you're going to say that girl that beat Mars and Jupiter, right? Already on top of it! I got a head start because I wanted to make fun of them."

"Is that so? Are you sure it's the right girl?"

"Uh... pretty sure! Amira... Where is it... Hold on..." He muttered to himself as his eyes darted about the screen as he tried to find a single document among the score of a hundred others he had on his computer.

"Uh... Ghana? Ghana Nayah? Okay, I can't pronounce this middle part for shit. But it's a black girl, right? Little puffy hair? Short? Kinda chubby? Right or no?"

"That sounds about right, if you think you can't be anymore generic." Saturn's description wasn't wrong but given the way it was, he had also described any and every other 'short and chubby black girl with an afro'.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "It's close enough. So yeah, remember that whole deal in Unova a few years back?"

"A few years... Saturn, that was this year. It was this summer, literally less then two months ago!"

"Yeah, that thing," he said with a snap of his fingers. "So our girl turns out to be the same one that was at the center of it. Big fight and everything. But it gets so much better! You wanna hear it? Alright, check this out! Hospitalization records!"

Cyrus stopped rubbing his temples and cut his eyes at the screen. He wasn't any more irritated with him than he would normally be. Tonight just had the unpleasant addition of oncoming queasiness from taking such severe medication on an otherwise empty stomach.

"I'm assuming there's something extraordinary about them? And that they're not just immunization records or some such?"

"No, no, no," waved Saturn. "Not physical! Mental! I'm talking padded cuffs and horse tranquilizers. See, I thought maybe she was in with that police guy we got. But the police don't hire you if they think you're off the rails and you'll off yourself, you know? And she has definitely tried. Look, listen to this list of meds, okay?"

Cyrus listened with keen interest. As Saturn listed off one medication after another, he listed in his head what they were commonly used to treat. Depression, insomnia, eating disorders, anxiety, nausea, muscle spasms, mood swings, and the unsurprising conclusion, schizophrenia. This was certainly information he could use. He had speculated on her condition before but now, with indefinite proof, his thoughts ran headlong in another direction. His previous blackmail was now irrelevant.

"Send me that list along with everything else you've found. I want everything related to that incident, before and after."

"Gotcha," sang Saturn. "Sending it over now. Hey! Since you're both kinda off, maybe you and this girl should start a club!"

"I'm hanging up," he said as he exited the program as quick as he could.

As he waited for the email, he sat back in his chair and weighed what he knew of Amira now against what he had seen of her before.

She hadn't acted at all in way that the medications suggested but that wasn't a surprise. 'Act' was the key word and he knew that well. He knew the act right down to the slightest tremor where the difference between sane and not began. Cast in that light, it became easy to identify. She was too nervous to match her bold projection. Suppression and bravado was her shield and he knew how to pick it apart.

He was no longer concerned with her interfering with his plans. He smiled anxiously at the thought that instead, he would welcome her to do so. Sooner or later she would falter. Whatever spirit that urged her to fight would die at the hands of her own demons. She would pull the trigger. All he needed to do was to give her the gun.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Back at the Pokémon Center, the package her father had promised her finally arrived. His care package seemed bare when she compared to the numerous necessities her mother had sent her. The only things in his was a bulky smartphone and an index card with hand written instructions on how to turn it on. She tested it by giving him a call. She tried to hide it but neither her voice nor facial expression could mask her distaste for how unfashionable it was.

"It's so... heavy," she told him as she bounced it in her hand. It could easily double as a melee weapon if she ever needed it to.

"It's practical." He responded flatly as he listed its selling points. "It's shock proof, water proof, heat proof, and will hold up against intense radiation and low pressures. You'll be able to use it when you need it most is more important."

"Radiation? What would I be doing around radiation? Wouldn't I be dead by then?"

"You could call me just before you die so I don't waste money on a search party."

She growled at his joke and asked outright what she suspected was his real reason for giving it to her.

"It has GPS tracking, doesn't it?"

"You're damn right it does," he quickly replied. "And don't you think of 'accidentally' misplacing it either."

"I wouldn't." She was telling the truth even though it didn't sound like it. As much as she disliked its design and the underhanded way he was using it to keep tabs on her, it was on some level comforting.

She fiddled through the apps and unlike her Pokétch, it had not only a detailed map of the Sinnoh region but could also give her directions to anywhere on the planet, albeit with a few hilarious mistakes. When she looked through her contacts, she paused at seeing her mother's information. She didn't think twice at her dad having put it in for her. The sinking feeling was whether or not she would actually get the courage to call her. Or if her mother called her, both on the phone and out on her lies...

"Hun," he called her from her daze. "Are you sure you're okay? You're staring off."

"I'm really fine," she said quickly brushing his concerns aside. "I'm probably just sleepy. I have to get up early and meet some friends tomorrow for training so I should just go to bed now."

He knitted his brows at the softness of her fake smile. He knew that he should allow her to have secrets of her own. It wasn't out of some misplaced sense honor or because she was a girl. It was because simply living life gave everyone their secrets. He would let her have hers unless they hurt to carry. He could see that something was hurting her but couldn't tell if it was new pain or old. Whatever it was behind her smile, it was starting to hurt him too. He shook it off in the hopes that there was the truth somewhere in her words and that she was just tired.

"You get your rest," he told her. "Keep your phone on you and keep it charged. Just call me every once in a while and let me know you're okay, got it?"

"Got it," she nodded. "I promise."

As soon as he hung up, she dove face first onto the bed. The immense usefulness of having a cellphone wasn't lost on her and she was happy to have it. But she couldn't genuinely smile at that moment as she listed her responsibilities in her head. Sooner or later, she would have to tell her parents the truth about having ran away. Sooner or later, she would have to tell them about Team Galactic. Lastly, sooner rather than later, she had to do something about Cyrus and that video of his.

Under the threat of a punishment that was too scary to think about, she woke bright and early that morning to meet Keira at the contest hall.

Keira greeted her by shouting, "Welcome to the first day of your life as a Pokémon Idol!"

They met in one of the multi-use rooms that she had reserved. Amira sat holding her head in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. The drink had become a comforting ritual and the caffeine was starting to have the opposite affect of keeping her awake. Her dozing off was interrupted by the loud slam of a thick binder being put in front of her.

"Here's everything you'll need to get started!"

She sifted through the folder and was woken up from shock most of all. There was now a list of rules she had to go by and not just her, but her Pokémon as well. There was a daily schedule that demanded they wake up early. There were pages that listed a routine on taking care of her skin and hair. Just after it was an entire section dedicated on grooming Pokémon from fur to feathers to scales. Their was even a nutrition guide that gave strict rules on what they could and couldn't eat, both for health and beauty.

The next binder she was given was solely for her Pokémon. It listed all their attacks, including ones they had already learned and ones they had yet to learn. They were further separated by typing, power, and category. This was all expressly written with the importance being placed on how well they would work in contests.

While useful, the amount of detail put into it was horrifying.

"Uhm, isn't this going a little overboard? It's just for the contest battle, right? It's not like an actual job-"

"Wrong," Keira sang cheerfully. "You signed a contract and therefore, you are now gainfully employed by me."

"But I already work for Professor Rowan! Doing field research!" She knew bringing up the Professor was an underhanded tactic. Like she had with Professor Juniper's PokéDex, she had forgotten all about what she was supposed to be doing. Except now, at the time of most convenience.

"And which one of us has your signature on a legally binding contract," she answered, smugly holding up a copy of it.

Amira sank into her chair but stared off to the side as she thought harder. This was her fault for not reading it thoroughly, if she had read it at all.

"Don't worry!" She patted her on the back but it was less a consoling act and more gloating in victory. "I said I'll make you and your Pokémon stars of mine and that's what I'll do even if it kills you!"

"What?"

"Emotionally, not physically," she explained. "Every year, thousands of girls beg me to recognize their talents but only a lucky few are chosen. You should be happy that you're one of those few!"

"But I don't know the first thing about Pokémon contests or being an idol. I don't know how to sing or dance. My Pokémon- Have you heard them try to sing?!"

She let the words absentmindedly spew out of her mouth as snippets of her life passed before her eyes. She tried to recall anything she knew about idols or celebrities. The only person she could think of was the Nimbasa City Gym Leader, Elesa, but she was a model.

"Don't worry. You won't be doing any of that! Do you know what makes a good idol?"

"Talent," she answered, "the thing I don't have."

"Merchandising," Keira corrected her. "You don't have to be good, just good enough to sell!"

Her jaw dropped and she narrowed her eyes in offense. While this seemed to be an effort at making her feel less pressured, she instead felt cheapened.

"I want to develop you into a new kind of idol," she continued. "Instead of the traditional musical act, I want you and your Pokémon to look your best while battling! A cute trainer, tough Pokémon, and flashy moves, all come together in a jaw dropping battle! Facing Fantina in a Contest Battle is just the beginning! When you make it to the Elite Four and the Champion, think of all the merchandise that will sell! Posters, photo books, tote bags, magazines, every item that we can put a face on! This is my best idea yet!"

She continued going off on a tangent congratulating herself while Amira wondered at her confidence. Going on collecting all the badges until she reached the Elite Four was what she planned to do anyway but she kept an open mind on whether or not she would battle Cynthia let alone defeat her.

"Wait, do you really think I'll make it that far?"

"You better," she answered somewhat threateningly. "And of course I believe in you!"

"Wouldn't it actually be better to get the Champion for something like this then?!"

"I tried," she pouted. "She refused no matter how many times I asked. Something about valuing her normalcy or whatever. But it doesn't matter! An up and coming trainer will be much more relatable to consumers, I mean fans! Our first order of business is to get the faces of you and your Pokémon out there while working you into shape for your debut! Winning the Seven Stars Battle Tournament was a good start but the public has a short memory. So today, you'll be knocking out two birds with one stone by shooting an ad right here in Hearthome."

She went on to explain that due to her actual job of managing Jubilife TV, she couldn't go with her. Instead, she would be assigned a manager not just for the day but for the rest of her career. She gave her a picture to identify him by and told her she could find him already on-site. After remembering at the last minute that she now had a cellphone and exchanging numbers, Amira set off for the Poffin House.

Her uneasiness about the situation refused to settle. If Keira's words were true, her face being everywhere sounded like a nightmare. Weren't there horror stories about this king of thing too? What if she didn't want to be celebrity? But didn't everyone want to be rich and famous? She asked herself what she did want... There was no answer. No happy or plausible ones.

What she wanted was to go back home. What she wanted was to go back to before she ever fought Team Plasma. To go back to when she could be happy and didn't have these feelings. To go back to when she was normal. To go back to before she ever felt... so...

She didn't want to think about. She couldn't, not right now. She tried to force her mind away it. She tried to breathe deep but something was wrong with the way she inhaled. Even as she chanted 'don't think about it' to herself over and over again, her mind couldn't get off it. She knew where she was and what it looked like. She was stopped in the middle of the sidewalk but couldn't move. Suddenly her legs were too heavy. There was a tingling sensation, a numbness in her hands that physically hurt. Her eyes darted back and forth, praying for some magical safety to appear but the world was beginning to fade. She knew the translucency of what she saw wasn't real but refused to believe herself. Her ears rang was a shrill distorted scream. It gave her the unshakable feeling that something horrible was coming.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and began pushing her along. She realized she was being led somewhere. It was away from the buildings, away from the crowds, away from the safety of people and witnesses. She started shaking. She didn't want to go. She grabbed the hand and turned to face the person next to her. Seeing his face didn't help. She couldn't hear her own words through the surrealism of the situation. Still she tried to speak, to ask him to stop, to beg him to let her go. She continued, not knowing if she were saying actual words or just making sounds.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "Stay calm. I'm going to take you somewhere quieter."

He started counting aloud.

She didn't know for what or why until the affect hit her. His voice was steady to calm her down. By reciting something familiar, he was pulling her back from drifting off. He asked her to count along to further ground her. He didn't stop counting until he reached somewhere she could safely sit down.

There was a picnic area near the outskirts of Hearthome, back towards Route 212. She sat at one of the tables and kept her eyes on the ground. They were far from the city, far from any crowd that might have seen her. There was no noise. The thoughts that paralyzed her before, she couldn't remember them now. She could hear her voice again. She was a little dizzy but she could breathe.

He leaned against the table with his arms crossed and watched her with neither anger nor the slightest bit of concern. His sole expression was indifference. When she was about to talk, he spoke first to cut her off.

"You call yourself a trainer, do you not? The kind of person who believes Pokémon are your friends?"

"Yes?" Her throat was dry and her answer was unsteady. She was already suspicious of what he was asking and why but it had gotten her attention.

"Then why didn't you call on them to help you?" A rhetorical question as the evenness of his voice began to tilt and a bitterness began to seep in. "Or have you lied? Do you instead see them as worthy of being only tools but not companions as you so claim?"

"They're not tools," she tried to yell back.

"Then the answer must be you simply have no faith in them as friends!"

"Your attitude and your behavior aren't as dissonant as you think," he continued. "It's because you're scared to get attached. You know this deep down, that relationships, be it with people or Pokémon, only appear happy. So long as you're useful, so long as you play the role you've been given, so long as you act as if everything's normal."

"That's not true. There are good people!"

"Did any of them help you just now," he fired back. "When you so obviously needed it, they ignored you, walked around you as if you weren't even there, not wanting to bother with some valueless stranger. They couldn't care less about your wants or needs. You do as you're told, perform as expected no matter how much it hurts you because the moment you don't... Is exactly why you're here."

A smile crossed his face as his words paralyzed her. Though he already knew the connection, he raised his brow as if he had only just discovered it.

"You played the hero and what happened then? You threw away your life like a fool because they told you to and how were you rewarded? How did they treat you then? Ostracized. Abandoned. Thrown away the moment they saw you could no longer be used."

He knelt down in front of her, holding her eyes hostage with his. He took on a comforting tone but his words were far from it. Careful as planned, he pulled out her insecurities and used them little by little to sink her into despair.

"Was it all worth it? Did you achieve your goal? Did you win an eternal era of peace and justice," he asked in a mockingly cheerful tone.

"Or did you realize the truth? That peace and justice aren't just intangible ideals, that they don't even exist. There will always be evil. There will always be injustice. There will always be one more battle to fight in the name of good. You can exhaust yourself fighting every one you come across but the heartlessness of the world and its sickness will never be defeated no matter how kind or caring you are."

It didn't make him happy or fill him with pride as he stared at his success. Even as she tried to rebuff him though mumbling, she was trembling violently with tears running down her face. He knew how it felt.

He knew the feeling of having his chest caved in by some heavy weight even though his eyes told him nothing was there. He knew the sight of watching the world spinning around until he vomited though nothing had moved. He knew the sight of himself, of seemingly watching another person inhabiting his body and acting against his own thoughts. The feeling of being stabbed with needles though his skin was bare, the frigid cold or sweltering heat no matter the actual temperature, and the hands of something unknown yet inevitable ever tightening around his throat.

By his own morality, he was showing her mercy. It was better that she knew now how horrible the world was and how it didn't care at all for people that cared too much.

"I too want justice," he said sincerely. "A new world is the only way."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Whether he left her crying or tried to console her, either action would be inconsequential. Yet he stopped himself from just walking away. He reached out his hand and offered her a handkerchief. Instead of taking it, she grabbed tight onto the sleeve of his jacket. The sudden force of her movement startled him into taking a step back. She only let him go once she was solidly on her feet.

Her voice was still broken and too hoarse to speak clearly. She grabbed a Poké Ball from her belt and took a fighting stance. Even with tears staining her face, she clenched her jaw and stared determined to give him her response. She would not take him or his words quietly.

"You want to battle," he asked half in disbelief, "yet you can barely stand?"

She wiped her eyes and steadied herself. Her breathing was shoddy but resolved to fight. She would fight through both this attack and him. She had to show him somehow, the feelings that she couldn't yet put into words.

"I can't fight every battle... But I won't ignore what's in front of me!"

He said nothing in response. A part of her tenaciousness did inspire some sense of awe. There was a sinking feeling and a resentment that joined it. He attributed his anger to the fruitless attempt of trying to show her the way. But no matter how he tried to choke it down again, it wouldn't go away this time. His frustration and the way he loathed being unable to control it only made him angrier.

"How wasteful," he spat the words through gritted teeth. "But if you wish to challenge me, so be it! Go!"

Their positions were reversed from their first battle. Now it was him who was struggling to maintain an appearance of control while she stood calm and defiant.

He sent out a Pokémon she hadn't seen before; a Sneasel, an ice and dark type weasel that slashed through its opponents with its sharp front claws. Its typing, cold and dark, complimented its trainer well.

She sent out Ponyta and hoped that even without the full use of her voice, she would somehow get through to her Pokémon. Communication was necessary in battle but now it was even more so, given their opponents.

Whether it was under his orders or acting of its own maliciousness, Sneasal went for Ponyta with the intent of tearing it apart. She shouted at the top of her lungs through the feeling of her throat being scratched raw.

"Ember!"

Though Sneasel managed to dig its claws into Ponyta's neck, Ponyta repelled it by inflicting just as much pain by spewing flaming pellets from her mouth with the force and spread of a shotgun. The damage it had taken at close range meant Sneasel wouldn't last one more attack. He called for it to use quick attack, perhaps hoping to do in the opponent before being done in himself. Yet Ponyta, ever agitated, was ready this time. She reared up when the Sneasal reached her. She waited until she felt its claws beginning to scratch her underside. Then with an angry sound neither trainer had heard before, a horse's scream, Ponyta slammed her hooves down on the Sneasel and ended the match.

While he recalled his fainted Pokémon, she recalled hers out of worry. An angry horse, even an injured foal, wasn't safe for either of them. But the consideration of her decision didn't mean that she wasn't prepared to keep fighting and showed as much when she reached for another Poké Ball.

He sent out Golbat and she, Luxray. The tone Ponyta had set for the battle remained as Luxray stared with his gleaming eyes livid. While he knew his trainer might in some ways had what was called 'sympathy for the devil', he had none. Once he had decided on this, there was no going back. The unequivocal look of hatred in the eyes of a lion was a primal fear realized.

Cyrus refused to cower and called for Golbat to use Confuse Ray.

The flash of light stunned him for a moment and in that time, Golbat attacked with poison fang. Luxray's vision may have been blurred but the rest of his senses remained fine. It was all he needed. He could sense the bat moving towards him, he could feel the air from the flap of its wings as it got closer. But most importantly, he could still hear the voice of his trainer, no matter how soft she spoke. As his eyes readjusted, he waited until he heard her yell to attack. She wanted to try and prevent it from poisoning Luxray by waiting until Golbat was in range then called for him to use Discharge. He let out a roar and unleashed an intense electric charge. Golbat was taken out with a single hit and Luxray stood none the worse for wear. Usually he'd show his fangs in a cocky smile but he stayed tight-lipped and glowering.

He wasn't the only one as Cyrus' scowl grew darker now with two defeats under his belt. His breathing was labored and his brow was damp with sweat. He had fought hard despite his losses. Unlike trainers, he carried Pokémon out of necessity and no other reason. He only battled because it was a social convention. He felt nothing for winning or losing. But now, even though a loss was inevitable, he detested the idea.

He had one Pokémon left and she knew which one it was. She called back Luxray and held Murkrow's Poké Ball ready. Although Luxray could easily end the battle in one hit, she needed Murkrow to trust her.

They called out their Pokémon at the same time.

His Murkrow hit first with drill peck but hers hit back and harder with wing attack. It was then that she noticed Murkrow had a small advantage that could make a big impact. He could find an opponent's weak spot in seconds and attacked it without any hesitance. Morality told her that his eagerness to hurt other Pokémon was wrong but she couldn't deny that it was also advantageous.

When the other Murkrow went in for the attack again, she seized her chance.

"Take the hit," she called to it.

Murkrow seemed to question her choice briefly but stayed still and let himself be mauled by his opponents' beak and talons. Bearing the attack came at the cost of more than half his HP, which in turn began fueling his resentment. He thought that she had better have a plan, and a good one.

"Now Payback!"

He spread his wings as they began to glow, coated in dark energy. He dove straight for the opposing Murkrow to return the damage he had taken with a vengeance. The enemy fell to the ground in a heap of blood and feathers. Her immediate reaction to the sight of its suffering was to hurriedly reach into her bag for a potion. Cyrus recalled his Pokémon and stood silent as he contemplated the meaning behind his loss.

"Cyrus..." She held out a max potion to him with her head bowed, a subtle gesture of submissiveness that she hoped would placate him.

He remained quiet and unmoving. From the tense atmosphere his inaction created, she thought perhaps he might have an outburst and hit her. She jumped when he reached out to her. It was not to accept her help but to refuse it as he shoved the potion back at her.

"Why do you want to protect this world," he asked. Though his voice was calm, there was a near frenzied look in his eyes. "Compassion? Pity? Those are nothing but self-delusions a sick mind!"

"And like all illusions, they'll fade in the face of reality. The only permanence is death. Continue your vacuous sentimentality all you want. It will only lead you to regret."

He turned briskly and walked away, leaving her standing there too afraid to move. She didn't even breathe until he was no longer in her line of sight. It was a sigh of simple relief that the incident was over. The weight of his words had passed through her for now.

She instead focused on nursing her Pokémon. She got to Murkrow first. He had perched nearby and made no move to help her after he won his battle but kept his eyes keenly fixed on their interaction.

"Thank you," she told him.

He ruffled his feathers and looked away. She wondered if that was his equivalent of blushing.

Next was Ponyta, who had the most severe injuries. Her temperament also meant that she had to be treated carefully. Amira begged not to be kicked as she sprayed the potion on the cuts that had been given to her by Sneasel. Ponyta pinned her ears back and snorted as the medicine was applied. She squealed and backed away a few times but didn't run or kick.

"Done," she called out at last. "I'm all done... Thank God..."

Ponyta wasn't yet full grown but she was close to it. She was all muscle and heavy bones and that alone was enough to scare her to respect horses. She called her back into her Poké Ball, afraid that her injuries might get worse from exposure.

And lastly was Luxray. He hadn't taken much damage, if any at all, but she didn't want to risk the chance of him being poisoned. He curled back his upper lip in displeasure of the medicine but showed no aggressive behavior. He had calmed down now that the source of his agitation was gone.

She debated with herself back and forth on whether to go to the Pokémon Center or Poffin House first. She had already kept whoever it was waiting for her for a while but couldn't neglect her injured Pokémon. She told herself they'd just have to keep waiting.

"Lux, I need a favor."

She spoke softly while gently scratching the sides of his face, just behind his whiskers. He leaned into her touch and nearly bowled her over as he headbutted her to get closer.

"Do you think you can give me a ride?"

Although riding Pokémon was a common practice, riding a lion was not. Its body was considered too slender to carry larger trainers and its discharging of electricity as it ran was too dangerous to any would-be riders. The Pokémon Association had classified it as an act drawing close to animal abuse. People stopped and stared as Luxray passed them on the sidewalk with Amira sprawled out on his back, her hands clutched tightly to the thick of his mane. They had also caught the attention of a local officer but in their haste, failed to notice his calling out to them.

Their first stop was the Pokémon Center to drop off her Pokémon. She tried to leave Luxray in their care as well but he staunchly refused. A simple roar and tug on her sweater with his teeth was all it took for him to convince her to let him have his way. Then it was finally off to the Poffin House.

The moment she recalled Luxray, a shadowy figure from out of nowhere and loomed over her shoulder, sending chills down her spine.

"You're late," said a deeply ominous voice.

"I'm sorry," she turned around and bowed her head apologetically. "I uhm... I got caught up in a battle and-!"

She was interrupted in the middle of her explanation by an out of breath police officer.

"Miss," he coughed up the words between gasps for air. "Riding a Luxray is a violation of the Pokemon Welfare Act. I need you to turn over your Pokémon and come with me."

Her jaw dropped. She tried to think of what to say but her mind went blank. She hadn't known this but telling him that would be useless. The thought of having her Pokémon taken away was something she couldn't even process.

"Excuse me," an arm stretched out in front of her, blocking her from the officer and vice versa.

The figure that had menaced her earlier stepped into the light to reveal himself. He was just as imposing as his shadow made him appear to be. He had a short blonde haircut and beard, and deeply tanned skin. He dressed modestly for someone with a career in show business, wearing a solid dress shirt and dark slacks. The blunt expression of his face perfectly matched his unaffected tone of voice.

"This girl is an employee of mine," he said. "Do you have proof that a violation was committed?"

She and the officer shared looks of disbelief at his audacity. He himself had seen her ride in on Luxray just a few moments ago. It was impossible for her to even deny it. Even if he was trying to help, there wasn't much room for objection on those grounds.

"Seriously," asked the officer. "Tons of people saw her, including me!"

"What I mean is do you have any proof that she harmed the animal? You," he roughly tapped her on the shoulder, "call out your Pokémon."

She had been holding tight to Luxray's Poké Ball with shaking hands. When she called him out, he yawned and sat in front of her with no more interest in the conversation than usual.

"Go ahead and inspect it," the man continued. "Does he look hurt or in pain at all?"

"Uhm..." The officer started to reach his hand out. It was an action that showed that his experience with Pokémon was not on par with his eagerness. Luxray did not take kindly to him getting so close to his face and swatted him away with his claws bared.

"Lux! Don't!" She put her arms around him as a precaution though the futility of it was not lost on her. It was not as if she had the physical power to stop him if he decided to lunge for the cop. Luxray tilted back and rubbed his head against her. He didn't care for what was going on but he never minded affection.

"He's not hurt at all," said the man. "It's a infraction at most. Right up a ticket and we'll pay the fine."

Although the fine was less severe of a punishment, there was no relief to be had. Once the officer left, he turned his sharp and judgmental eyes towards her.

"I'm sorry for being late," she said again. This time, she held tight to Luxor to fight her nervousness.

"This is your payment for today," he said, holding up the ticket. "The rest I'll take as your fine for being late. Now let's get to work."

Merciless was the word that immediately came to mind. He was essentially making her work for free.

The inside of the Poffin House was similar to a café in that it had a scattering of small tables and a main counter with a register. Behind the counters' glass partition were plastic tubs and each one was filled with a different berry. Patrons chose the berries they wanted and the cashier scooped them up and put them into a small wicker basket with a gingham cloth lining. Customers were charged by how much the basket weighed rather than on what they had chosen.

After paying, customers took their berries to one of the small tables and began making poffins. Each table had an electric burner on top and a miniature oven just underneath. On the burner sat a small cooking pot filled with a pre-made batter. All that was needed was to turn it on, toss in a berry, and to keep stirring as the berry burst open from the heat and dissolved into the batter. Then the batter was poured into a mold and set in the oven to cook. After a few minutes or so, out would come a batch of baked snacks for Pokémon to enjoy.

The ad they were shooting was supposed to showcase the Poffin House in a fun and lively way reflected by her and her Pokémon, though only Luxray and Empoleon were presently with her. They wore cute matching aprons with the Poffin House's logo on them but that was as far as things went according to plan.

The reality was that she had never cooked before and it showed in her numerous mistakes. Luxray and Empoleon were unsympathetic critics when it came to eating anything she made. As soon as she took a finished tray out of the oven, they exchanged intense glances and clamped their mouths firmly shut as if to say 'you first'.

"It can't be that bad," she whispered. "You're both exaggerating."

She popped the poffin into her mouth but instead of proving them wrong, she ended up nearly crying from the harshness of the dry texture.

"It tastes fine," she whimpered.

Slowly but surely she learned how to make poffins through trial, error, and the punishment of taste-testing. If the oven got too hot, the poffins would be dry or come out burned. If the oven was too cold, they'd be under-cooked and dense. If she stirred too hard, they'd be thick and gooey. If she didn't stir hard enough, they'd be full of holes in weird places and fall apart.

She made these discoveries all while having a camera pointed at her. The director, whose name she had yet to learn, was insistent that she keep going and ignore his presence. She was free to make her mistakes as whatever he had in mind for the ad, he was not telling her.

When she finally got the technique down, then there came the challenge of finding the right flavor. This time, her Pokémon were more keen toward helping. They tried one batch after the other and finding out what they hated was easier then finding out what they liked.

Empoleon hated sour flavors and the sounds he made upon eating one half-way convinced her that he was actually dying. The only thing that died was his tolerance. Afterwards, he turned his head away and refused to acknowledge anything that even remotely smelled to his disliking.

Luxray stomached sour flavors just fine. The only thing he wouldn't eat, or rather couldn't, was spicy poffins. It made his face spasm in an odd way. First he would curl his lips up and down over and over again. His eyes would fix themselves to somewhere between a squint but never blinking. Lastly, his ears would twitch and his mouth would open slightly until he let out the oddest sneeze she had ever heard. No matter how often it happened, he would still eat them without complaint. She decided it was best to just keep them away from him since he refused to learn his lesson.

By the time she found both a texture and flavor that they each liked, they was a shared feeling of accomplishment between them. It was a lighthearted feeling that differed from winning Pokémon battles.

"And cut!"

She jumped at the sudden shouting. The director had been so quiet during filming that she forgot he was there.

"Are we done for the day?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You can pack up and leave."

"Thanks."

She said it with just as much curt in her voice as there had been in his. Even if he hadn't meant to offend her, she still felt disliked. She stepped back when he returned her stare and squared her shoulders defensively. The scent of fear put her Pokémon on edge but they stayed still, waiting for the stranger to make the first move.

"What's your number," he asked. "I'll send you a preview of the ad when it's finished."

"Oh, uhm..."

She pulled out her cellphone and flipped through the settings. She hadn't memorized it at all. After she gave it to him, he sent her a message then and there so she could add his in turn.

"By the way, I don't know you're name."

"Liam," he answered. "I know yours already so you don't need to introduce yourself. What I don't know is do you really want this job. Why are you doing it?"

She froze up and tried her best not to grumble. Sure, she was late on her first day but wasn't he holding it against her too much? She crossed her arms in front of her and pouted.

"I just agreed to it to get my fifth badge. Afterwards, I'll probably quit or something so you don't need to let it bother you so much."

"It doesn't bother me at all," he shrugged, "but I think it's a decision that should be made together."

He pointed behind to where her Pokemon stood. They were both trying to maintain straight faces but she already saw it, their looks of disappointment and even worse, acceptance.

That hit her hardest of all. Sitting around and watching her cook had been confusing at first but despite their missteps, they had fun. She realized that it was their first time doing something casual together. It was the first time she had spent doing anything dedicated solely to them without anything else in mind. And upon hearing that it was only temporary, they completely accepted it. Was she really that cruel?

"Though it's none of my business," he finished. "Just something to think about. I'll call you if I have any more work for you. Don't be late when I do."

That evening, she sat in her room in the Pokémon Center thinking it over. She fed the remainder of the poffins she had made to Ponyta, who had yet to try any. Murkrow still refused any tokens of affection. Even when she reached out to him, he ignored her. Had winning not been enough for him to trust her?

When her phone rang, signaling her father's routine check in, the first thing out of her mouth was that she baked today.

"Did you," he asked. "And everyone's still alive?"

"I'm not that bad," she objected angrily.

"Sweetheart, the only time I've seen you in the kitchen was to pass it by on your way to the dinner table. The one time I did try to get you to cook, you burned water. That's an amazing feat to pull off, I give you that, but not edible."

"But no one died," she pouted.

"Yes, thank God for smoke detectors."

"Tch! Why is everyone being an asshole to me today!?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it.

"Watch your mouth," he roared.

She clammed up and said nothing. One of these days, she swore she was going to call him out on hypocrisy. 'You're the one that taught me,' is what she wanted to say.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing," she answered.

She wanted to leave it that way but saw the look of growing anticipation in his face. She didn't mind him poking fun at her at all. But the last thing she wanted was to make him angry. A flag had been raised and there was no escaping it if she continued to be quiet.

"It's just that..." she began. What she could tell him that wouldn't make him upset?

"I got into an argument with someone. He says that no matter what we do, the world will always be a bad place. That nothing we do can change that. I know he's wrong! I know it... But... Sometimes... I think so too."

He sat with a straight face as he listened to her. Then he let out a sigh.

"Only sometimes," he asked, trying to gauge her mental state.

"Yeah."

"Well... If that's the way you feel, then that's the way you feel. I mean, honestly, life will always have those moments where everything feels stacked against you. As much as we want it to be or to believe it is, the world isn't always a fair place."

Her mood wilted further. She hadn't expected him to agree.

"But," he continued. "That's no reason to just give up. You have to find what you love, what makes you happy and hold onto it. You can't right every wrong in the world but the ones you can, the people you can help, you fight that much harder for. Does that make sense to you, what I'm saying?"

"I guess so." She didn't agree completely but told him what she thought he wanted to hear.

"Was that the only thing bothering you?"

"Did you know you can't ride a lion," she told him mockingly. "It's considered animal abuse."

"Oh, you have a Luxray?"

He raised his brow and smiled. Having met Volkner and his team, he had seen a Luxray in action before before and was impressed with its looks but not its durability, or what he considered to be its lack thereof.

"I got a ticket for it," she continued. "I owe the Sinnoh Pokémon Association five-hundred dollars."

"Ha," he laughed. "Have fun paying that off."

"Oh but I did," she smiled through gritted teeth. "I worked an odd job today and they took my wages to pay the fine."

She went on telling him about her day in broken bits and pieces until her phone beeped.

She put him on hold to follow the link in the message Liam had sent her. All the footage he had taken had been edited down to a two minute video. It showed her absent-mindedly but diligently at work making poffins. It was spliced with moments of Luxray and Empoleon watching her as she worked.

They hadn't been as stoic during filming as she thought. Empoleon mimicked her when she stirred. Luxray poked his head into an empty bowl and licked the batter off his nose. The final moments of the video showed their faces as she pulled the last batch of poffins out of the oven. It focused on the smile they all wore and the feelings they had shared. This was what he had seen through his lens, moments that she didn't know existed.

'It's a rough edit,' he typed. 'I'll still need you to provide a voice over. Think about what it is you want to say with your Pokémon.'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What I want to say with my Pokémon..."

She said the words aloud, releasing them from echoing in her head. She looked again at the video he had made and the pictures he had sent with it. Every time she thought she had an answer, more questions appeared. 'Why' repeated itself over and over again like an incessant child. Why did she want to open up to her Pokémon? Why did she want them to perceive her warmly? Why did it matter whether or not she was cold? Why should their relationship be anything other then what it was right now?

"They're my friends," she answered. "But I haven't been treating you guys like friends, have I?"

Empoleon was the first to turn and look at her. His eyes were expectant but he stopped himself from making any expression. He didn't want to push her in one direction or the other. Whatever conclusion she came to to be of her own accord.

Her realization didn't come without picking open old wounds. She thought back on her first journey and how closed she had now become by comparison. The things she used to think about Pokémon and the way she used to act towards battling, all those things had changed.

"Pokémon aren't tools to be used is what I told him. It's what I believe. But I've been doing the opposite. Pushing you guys to battle and grow stronger because I was afraid... You did your best for me and I kept trying to keep you guys away. "

The room fell silent and her Pokémon exchanged glances. They were unsure of what to make of her words so far but remained patiently waiting. They hadn't thought of her as harshly as she thought of herself. Even if she had wanted to push them away, they had never considered backing down.

Ponyta broke the silence with a snort. Amira nodded her head, knowing that she was asking what they were all thinking, 'what now?'

"I'm still scared," she answered, "but that's no excuse. I can't promise I'll do better right away. But... I'll try. Bit by bit. So..."

She was still unsure and with shaking hands, she texted him back as soon as they came to a consensus.

"Let's have fun. We'll move forward together."

She stayed up late into the night studying the contest handbook. Pokémon Contests turned out to be a more difficult then she initially thought. There was a lot of work for all three rounds, but the toughest was the appeal round itself. The moves used didn't just have to look pretty but there was the added sting of also being able to sabotage the competition. They were free to steal points, shorten the opponents time, startle them into giving an underwhelming performance, and more. Some contestants selected their Pokémon based on their moves just for this alone.

She had no intention of changing her team or their move sets. She considered it too much brain work and decided that for the time being, she would focus on the other categories instead.

Making sure her Pokémon looked their best was also harder than expected, and much more injurious.

Ponyta took to grooming the easiest. It was finding a brush that wouldn't burn that was the hard part. They went through two brushes and a pair of flame retardant gloves before she had to give up for own safety. Instead, she ponied up the cash to take her to a professional groomer. They tried to give her hands-on training, but she insisted she'd really rather watch. As a compromise, she only participated in the first and last steps while they did the hard parts. After polishing her coat with a cloth that had been dipped in some kind of oil, her mane and tail burned brighter than before while her coat sparkled.

Luxray's grooming routine was far simpler but not so easy. He preferred to be misted with a water and a brushed with stiff bristles to keep his coat and mane clean. His laziness was also a bonus when it came to having to file his nails. The only difficulty was his personality against her patience. He would either undo her hard work by rubbing against her and embedding her clothes with his fur or to taking the brush from her so he could chew on it. She preferred that he chose the brush over something like her arm but every time she snatched it back, it had to be washed before she could use it again. And without a doubt, again he would try to take it back and use it as a chew toy. She was now sure his favorite past time was just being an ass, an affectionate one, but an ass none the less.

Then there was Empoleon, whose serious manner was in stark contrast to Luxray's relaxed nature. His feathers and claws had to be coated with the proper mixture of oil and wax and he treated her hand as it were a matter of life and death. He stood still and held eye contact with her all the while. She lost her nerve after only a few minutes of his constant staring. She yelled at him to just do it himself but he refused to let her off the hook and yelled back until she continued. She finished and waited for some sign of approval. He nodded... then took the brush from her and went about doing it over himself, leaving her wondering what even was the point.

Lastly came Murkrow. He wouldn't even entertain her attempts to groom him. She learned the most she could do was to get him near a large body of water and let him do the rest himself. The most she could do was gently spray him down with water then wait as he chewed each feather one by one. It was the seemingly endless waiting that made her remember to let him go first next time.

She called Liam to help her train for the dance round. He gave her the address of a local studio where most contestants went to practice. When she got there, she learned that it wasn't just her Pokémon who would undergo training. They told her to change into workout clothes and to join them, saying that it all hinged on whether or not the trainer themselves had a solid sense of rhythm for the Pokémon to follow. Wandering all over the region on foot made her no stranger to physical activity but her sense of rhythm was nonexistent.

She was reprimanded for her posture and told to straighten up to be more self-assured. Alongside performing the dance steps, she also had to call them out as she did them. The instructor pretended to punch her in the stomach to get her to tense up. When she did so out of instinct, they told her to hold that pose to use her diaphragm and project her voice to convey confidence.

The tough training also extended to her Pokémon. They were to copy her moves as exactly as they could. Their timing had to be synced perfectly to the rhythm she set. In battle, fluid movements were important in situations where they wouldn't be able to overpower an opponent. But they were a disconnected group and lacked discipline. Their individual personalities overflowed into their actions and turned into a competition to outdo the other. As a result, for each flaw found and no matter how minor, they were all to suffer for it with more exercise.

They collapsed in exhaustion at the end of their first session.

"We did it!" She tried to cheer them up with a congratulatory smile but the group expressed only annoyance.

"We have to come back tomorrow, heh..." She laughed nervously as they stared at her with mutiny in their eyes.

"It's supposed to get easier the more you practice. From the looks of it, you're going to need a lot of practice."

Liam stood watching from the doorway with a black garment bag slung over his shoulder. She backed away with a slight look of fear and then annoyance.

"Don't you have anything encouraging to say?"

You're off beat and you missed every step," he answered. "I encourage you to practice."

She should've seen that coming and told herself as much. That didn't stop her from disliking his candor.

"Your Pokémon look better than yesterday. Did you groom them?"

He walked over to them but stayed at arms length away and inspected them, "a Pokémon's visual appearance is based on its health as well."

He went over them with keen eyes searching for any abnormalities. From what he saw, they had good muscle tone but were a bit overfed. Their temperaments were good if they allowed him to be this close. They sat still and watched him anxiously, none of them enjoyed having their personal space intruded on by a stranger. He approved of their sharp vigilance as it was a prized quality in both contests and battles. He had expected to them to look rougher, perhaps with more scars or bruises but instead, her team looked nearly spoiled. They didn't have the unnaturally immaculate aura of show-bred Pokémon, but they had potential.

"You're feeding them store bought food, right? You should diversify their diet. It's okay to give them what they'd eat in the wild too. Poffins give added nutrition but they don't cover everything."

Upon hearing his suggestion, she quickly thought back to what she had read about their nutritional needs. Feeding Murkrow treats from a butchers shop wasn't a problem. Getting fresh fruits and vegetables for Ponyta was also pretty easy. She looked at Luxray and Empoleon, who would undoubtedly be the toughest of all. It wasn't for what they ate but how much of it that worried her. She began to fret over where she was going to find forty pounds of meat and fish, not to mention how she was going to afford it.

"Anyway, onto your next assignment."

"Next assignment," she sputtered.

After all the time she had spent exhausting her energy for dance lessons, she couldn't believe there was more work to be done. Her muscles were sore, she was covered in sweat, she felt grimy overall and as hard as it was to admit, didn't small exactly like a spring breeze.

"What about rest?"

"You do that at the end of the day. If you're tired, lie to yourself until then. Your Pokémon are working today too."

They all groaned in unison. It seemed dismay was the one feeling they shared. But no matter their reluctance, he refused to lower his expectations or lighten their workload. His one redeeming quality that offset his biting tongue was his work ethic. However, the fact that he extended this to everyone he worked with was less than endearing.

Despite her aversion, training for the other two rounds was inescapable. They borrowed a spare room in the contest hall where they practiced for the visual round. She dressed her Pokémon up in accessories while he set up lights and a backdrop to take photos. She was glad to have kept some of the accessories from the restaurants' anniversary tournament and arranged them as best as she could remember.

"Nothing too heavy," he called to her. "In battle, you don't want anything that will encumber their ability to move."

"Got it."

She called back absentmindedly but didn't ignore his words. The more she thought of it, being careful while applying small clinking bits of glitter or confetti or bows to her Pokémon was just logical. Contrary to the contests point system of 'the more, the better', she found herself preferring a minimal and natural look using one or two accessories instead.

"Hey, Liam, since seals are used in Contests, can we use them in the photo shoot too? Like wouldn't it be cool to take pictures of them like surrounded by fire and lightning?"

"We can't," he sharply shot down the idea right away for safety reasons. "Instead, figure out what you're going to wear. You can't wear your school uniform for promotional materials. It'll create problems."

"I do have some clothes that my mom bought me."

She reached deep into her duffle bag and pulled them out from the very bottom. She laid them out piece by piece for his approval, not knowing herself what would look good in front of a camera or what might clash with the blindingly bright lights. He looked them over with some relief that she had a good selection to pull from. The clothes weren't trendy but, as expected of a mother, they were fashionable, the craftsmanship was sturdy, and most importantly, were appropriate for the oncoming cold weather.

"It depends on what kind of image you're going for. Come take a look."

He pulled out his lap top and pulled up a website prominently featuring a cute girl in a frilly pink dress surrounded by a border of hearts and stars. She wore a pink heart-shaped barrette attached you a yellow ribbon in her hair. Her expression was energetic and she had the composure of a professional. He next played a short video clip taken from her live performance where she sang and dance accompanied by a team of Clefairy.

"This would be your colleague, Grace. She often goes for cute things with a fairy-tale theme."

He then pulled up another website featuring a different girl. This one was a child dressed in a Pikachu one-piece costume. Her wide smile, boundless energy, and playfulness made the oddity more cute than alarming. The video of her performance showed Pichu, Pikachu's unevolved form to be her partner. Her musical style was upbeat and infectiously cheery.

"This is another idol, Ariel. Her style is a childish kind of cute and lively."

"She really likes Pikachu too, I'm guessing," she stated the obvious while helplessly bobbing her head to the insanely fast beat.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded.

He then pulled up another site and leaned back to let her have a good look at it.

"This is yours. It's mostly a work in progress."

No sooner then having said it, she and her Pokémon anxiously crowded around the screen, pushing him out of his chair as they all clamored to get a good look. Despite hosting mostly place holders labeled 'coming soon', the website's design was still impressive. A lullaby tune played as she clicked through various sections. There was a blank schedule for listed appearances. There was also blank page for future merchandise. Lastly, there was a profile section to host a short biography of herself and her team but it too was blank.

She was star struck by the thought of having a website where fans could learn so much about her. By that same vein, she also found it deeply unsettling.

"There's nothing on it..."

"I just said that," he answered angrily. "Besides, you literally just started working yesterday. Be happy I was able to put together that much."

He shooed them away from his impromptu work station and reclaimed his seat.

"Wait! You did this all by yourself?!"

She stared at him with a newfound respect. She knew he was serious about contests but didn't know he worked so hard to support her.

"Not entirely. I have to get approval from the president before I do anything. And there's your participation. For your image, I was thinking of something urban-"

She growled as soon as the word left his lips and cut her eyes at him.

"Urban," she repeated threateningly.

"Like bold..." he tried a different word but the expression on her face didn't change. "A sporty street style... Or a casual kind of edgy..."

He gave up his suggestions under the pressure of her evil glare. No matter what synonyms he used, it all meant that he was excluding her from being like the other idols all the same. If he used the word 'exotic', she was going to storm off. If he used the word 'sassy', she would just punch him outright.

"What would you like to wear?"

"I can be cute too," she huffed.

She picked through her spare clothes with a determined look on her face but no matter how much she tried to embolden herself to wear a different style, her first choice always came back to the clothes she was most comfortable in. However, her old stand-by of jeans and a t-shirt didn't have the appeal she wanted. It wasn't as eye-catching not could it be called as cute as the other girls outfits.

He picked up a brightly colored pair of patterned shorts cuffed in dotted lace. He paired with it a solid white blouse with a similar lace pattern on its neckline with a bright pink ribbon threaded through it. He handed them to her as his way of apologizing. She accepted only after giving herself the alibi that she would have stayed angry for longer if he didn't have such good tastes.

After she finished changing and dressing her her hair, they lined up for pictures. Empoleon, ever the attention lover, volunteered to go first even before the question could be asked.

She watched Liam as he worked, camera in hand and moving from place to place as he took photos from all different angles. She began to think there was something supernatural about his skills. Certainly there was experience to give credit to but his artistry was almost too perfect.

"One foot forward," he told Empoleon. "Spread your wings a bit. Good. Now turn a little to the left. Okay, next."

Empoleon ran up to him and craned his neck as he chirped angrily at the camera.

"No re-shoots," he barked in response.

A heated argument began between them that ended with Empoleon walking away with his feathers puffed indignantly.

"I'm sure they turned out fine," she tried to comfort him but the smirk on her face made him doubt her sincerity.

Not to be out done, Luxray was quick to take second place. His face were his most striking feature but Liam wanted to emphasize his size instead. Most Luxray found in Sinnoh had thin bodies but thicker coats to survive the colder weather. However, her Luxray seemed to be from a different species as he sported a heavier build, wider face, and deeper set eyes. His attitude was also considerably more active and he proudly displayed his ego.

Liam got as close as he was allowed in order to photograph him. She noticed the atmosphere changed completely from when he had photographed Empoleon. She realized he was adjusting himself to the Pokémon as he worked with them. Naturally penguins had no fear of humans and neither considered the other a threat. But with lions, the consideration was one-sided. They were pride animals however and obeyed the established hierarchy.

"He won't hurt you. Lux," she called to him. "Play nice."

Luxray looked surprised and mildly offended by her call. As if he would; humans were a poor choice for food. But he had found them to be great entertainment. He licked his lips in the photographers direction. By 'play nice', he assumed that meant he could at least scare him a little bit. Liam quickly backed away and gave directions in a hesitant voice. He wasn't exactly convinced of her command over her Pokémon but decided it best to keep quiet about it.

"Turn your head slightly, if you don't mind. Now relax your face. Okay, now bare your teeth just a little... Done. Next."

After finishing, Luxray joined Empoleon in the corner of disappointment. He too wanted to see how the pictures turned out but mostly, he was bored waiting for everyone else to finish.

Her own hesitance to take pictures was shared by both Murkrow and Ponyta, with neither of them moving forward. After he pointed out that they wouldn't move until she did or commanded it, she decided to lead Ponyta in front of the camera. After patting her on the muzzle, she moved away quickly, greatly interested at how Liam worked with her and what he saw as being photo worthy.

His focus was on the beauty of Ponyta's coats and elegance of her strong build. He had to stand back to get her entire body in the picture and dragged a step ladder around with him. Amira couldn't tell what he was looking for. Unlike the other photos where he asked them to move around, he made Ponyta stay relatively still.

"Uhm... what is it you're trying to photograph," she asked. "I don't know much about horses and I read the packet I was given but I don't really understand it..."

When it came to Ponyta and horses in general, there was nothing but words she couldn't understand. Fetlocks? Haunches? Turnout? Fifteen hands high? Diffusion flame? It was her lack of understanding that made her afraid of Ponyta. What she did understand was the words 'delicate temper', 'will kick when angered', and 'is constantly on fire'.

"Curvature," he answered. "The muscles of the body should make soft curves. But the legs should be straight in clean lines, not too far apart to be knock-need and not too close together to be pigeon-toed. Good symmetry in general."

She looked at Ponyta, who was nonchalantly doing as she was told, and nodded as if she understood but was just as lost as before. Honestly, it was a horse on fire wearing a flower crown that somehow wasn't on fire despite being easily flammable. Who cared about symmetry when it was defying the laws of physics?

"As well as the color, clarity, and size of her flames," he continued. "If given an improper diet the flame would be less clear and give off smoke."

She shrugged and gave Ponyta a thumbs up, "You look great to me."

Last but not least was Murkrow. Unexpectedly, he seemed natural and at ease while having his photograph taken. He knew which way to turn, when to crouch down, when to raise his chest, and when and how wide to spread out his wings. He readily displayed what he had learned from watching and the focus of Liam's lens was not on his foreboding character, but his keen intellect and the luminescent glow radiating from his feathers.

"Alright, last up," he called to her as he finished.

Before taking her picture, he set her down and pulled out a cosmetics kit from his bag.

"We can't take my picture as is?"

"Your face is too shiny. It'll create a glare," he said as he handed her a pack of face wipes.

Makeup had never been apart of her world before. She had grown up loving stereotypical girly things like floral prints, ribbons tied in a bow, and the color pink. But somewhere along the line, she had repressed it in order to fit in with the 'tough' image she had earned. Soon to follow, other things like skirts, high-heeled shoes, and makeup became symbols of some dreaded womanly mystique. She had treated them not as things to be lauded but instead, repulsed.

Unbeknownst to her, her misogyny wasn't just an uninspired teenage rebellion. She was acting out against gendered stereotypes but had completely missed the mark of who or what to blame. She had grown out of it with time and separation from those influences, but only somewhat. She tensed with anxiety and awkward discomfort but her eyes diligently followed his hands and she mentally recorded his every word. Deep down, she did wonder what it was like to be soft and pretty like that other girl.

"Your skin is pretty good," he told her as he gently rubbed lotion on her face. "You could pass just wearing primer."

"Thank you? What does that mean?"

"It means keep clean and moisturized or else you'll look old before you hit twenty-five."

She at first thought it was a compliment but now she wasn't so sure.

Despite his words that she didn't need much, he still went to town on her face with an arsenal of brushes and blenders. She had lost his routine somewhere between the words highlighter and blush. When he was finally done and turned her towards a mirror, she had no recognition of the person staring back at her. Her lashes were full, her eyebrows were defined, and her lips were an entirely different shade of brown then what she was born with.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "This isn't even me. You guys, who am I?"

She looked toward her Pokemon and in return received a variety of expressions in response. Empoleon fully supported the change and nodded encouragingly. After all, shouldn't he have an equally glamorous trainer. Luxray was torn and could neither choose between liking or disliking it. Ponyta, who perhaps was most used to have tons of products slathered on her coat, also approved of her now 'show-ready' change. Murkrow seemed warm to the idea, giving a small nod.

"Of course it's still you," Liam chided. "You're the foundation. Now let's finish."

"Wait, I want to take a picture!"

She excitedly pulled out her phone and ran over to her Pokémon. She couldn't wait to show her parents.

He watched her pose with them and was suddenly struck with an ingenious idea. More popular idols had to create a feeling of intimacy between themselves and their fans. And what could be more intimate then receiving a candid selfie from your favorite celebrity? He wasted no time in grabbing his camera and acting on this new idea.

"Hold that pose," he ordered. "Now look at the camera like you were at your cell phone."

He switched between using his camera and her cell phone to create good imitations. Even after they were finished with the studio, the shoot didn't end. To him, there was no such thing as wasted daylight. They moved outdoors to take pictures in natural lighting. When he ran out of film, he switched to his video camera to take stock footage that could later be used in promotional videos.

For Amira, the excitement of her new look, wearing makeup and clothes she never would have before, kept her going with a smile on her face. Her Pokémon saw her bubbly mood as a rare thing and enjoyed it in stride. They were happy that she was happy but unfortunately, couldn't muster up the same eagerness for work. They lounged around near a large fountain, one of Hearthome's attractions and popular backdrop, watching her run from one spot to the next in search of the best angle.

"Let's go to the cathedral! We haven't take pictures there yet, right?"

"That's enough for today."

Liam called her back before she could run off. He motioned for them to follow him away from the crowds and they followed him back to the Pokemon Center and around back to its practice field.

"Now to work on your appeal."

He tossed out a Poké Ball and it opened with a rain of pink shimmering hearts and twinkling sparkles. From it emerged a pink and white marsupial Pokémon with an egg in its pouch. It had pink curly tufts of hair and white feathered wings on its hips and elbows. It looked like a combination between a nurse and an angel and acted the part with a smile on its face as it waved enthusiastically to a crowd of her and her Pokémon.

_'Blissey, the Happiness Pokemon. It nurses sick Pokemon back to health. Eating its egg is said to make one kind to everyone.'_

"Go ahead," he told her with his hand on his hip and a gleam in his eyes. "Attack any way you want to."

She was hesitant to attack such a friendly-looking Pokémon but Blissey's determined look, matching the cockiness of its trainer goaded her on.

"If you're sure," she answered. "Lux, go for it with Bite!"

"Minimize," he yelled.

Lux charged for Blissey with his fangs bared. Blissey remained calm and closed it eyes and clasped its hands together in prayer. It began to glow, backlit in a halo of light. Just as Luxray was about to reach it and sink his teeth in, it swiftly side stepped and he instead hit the ground, face first with an open mouth. Luxray got up and angrily shook the dirt from his mouth as he gave Blissey the evil eye. It went without saying that the packed dirt did not taste good.

"Alright, let's try Discharge instead!"

All the more motivated by his now personal grudge, he ran headlong towards Blissey. He got as close as he could, unbothered by whether he made contact or not and unleashed as much electricity as he could generate. He stopped in front of Amira and turned around to face Blissey once more, satisfied at the damage he'd done. To both the surprise of himself and his trainer, Blissey had taken the full attack but appeared perfectly fine. Liam stood watching with the same impassive expression. There was another nickname for Blissey and it was well-earned, the wall.

"Discharge again," she yelled.

"Focus punch."

Lux charged Blissey again and got an unpleasant surprise. What the doughy looking Pokémon lacked in mobility, it made up for in style rather than raw power. Blissey not only withstood his second attack, but also intercepted his return with a straight jab from its glowing fist that left him reeling.

"Alright, next Pokémon," he called.

"Bon, use Metal Claw!"

"Minimize."

Empoleon slashed at Blissey attacking successively with first one wing and then the other. They were both slow Pokémon due to their large builds but Empoleon moved faster and with grace. His attacks didn't connect but he succeeded in backing it into a corner step by step.

"Now use Aqua Jet!"

"Minimize."

"Stop using Minimize already!"

Minimize was a move that made the Pokémon not just hard to hit, and when used successively, nearly impossible to hit. She had been alarmed when he first used it at first but now she was just infuriated.

Empoleon shrouded himself in a veil of water and propelled himself like a rocket towards the Blissey. The move hit first before Blissey could make a chance to dodge. It stumbled back from the damage and let out a cry at being hit.

"Aqua Jet again!"

"Focus Punch."

Both attacked met in the middle but being weak towards fighting type moves, only Empoleon was taken out. Amira was close to ripping her hair out as she stared down Blissey. At least they managed to make a considerable dent in its health now.

"Soft-Boiled."

Blissey pulled its egg from its pouch and cracked it open. True to its name, it ate the insides that had been cooked in its pouch, glaire, yolk, and shell in all.

The dent suddenly disappeared and with a golden bloom, its wounds disappeared and it was at full strength once again. Grossed out but also beyond frustrated, Amira screamed aimlessly.

"Listen," he snapped, "there's only two ways to win the appeal round. Either perform a beautiful routine or be the last one standing."

"Fine," she huffed.

Perhaps if she couldn't over power it, then maybe she could out speed it.

"Alright, let's go Aurora! Use Stomp!"

"Focus Punch."

Where her predecessors had failed, Ponyta succeeded and with spectacular results. She slammed her hooves down atop Blissey and delivered twice as much damage. Blissey was unable to counter as planned under the stress.

Ponyta tried to go for a repeat performance but was not so lucky. Blissey regained its health using Soft-Boiled once more.

"Again, use Stomp!"

"Endure!"

While Ponyta succeeded in hurting Blissey, it was prepared for the damage and with a sliver of willpower left, kept itself from fainting. It was a long and drawn out match of dealing damage and either missing or Blissey healing itself. Her aggravation was shared with Ponyta, who pawed at the ground impatiently.

"Flame Wheel!"

Ponyta's flames grew large and brighter, engulfing her body until she was enveloped in fire. She left a blazing trail as she ran towards Blissey and slammed her whole body against it. Blissey was thrown back from the impact and left with a nasty burn. The physical damage Ponyta had done was minimal but the scorch marks continued to leech away at Blissey's health.

"Okay. That was good," nodded Liam. "Next Pokemon."

She was surprised by his objection, not to mention angry.

"No way, we're going to see this through to the end," she yelled back. "All or nothing!"

He rubbed his temples and sighed. She had completely forgotten that this was just to showcase her Pokémon's moves and not a normal battle.

"I'm not paying you anything if you win," he said in an attempt to dissuade her.

"Go, use Stomp again!"

"Minimize," he yelled in response.

"Ahh," she roared. "Piss off with that move already!"

Blissey had now become impossible to hit but she refused to give up. No matter what it took, she kept Ponyta attacking with Stomp and Flame Wheel. When it did hit, it did devastating damage but with the ability to heal itself of everything aside from status conditions, Blissey was right back up again. By the time Ponyta was taken out of the match with a solid jab, both trainers were beyond tired.

She called out Murkrow and hoped his ability to land critical hits was enough.

"Pluto, use Feint Attack!"

She called for his strongest attack right out the gate. Pluto dive-bombed Blissey but when it got close to it, rolled aside and passed it as if suddenly uninterested in attacking. While it was confused, it went in for the attack again and slashed it with its sharp talons. Blissey's trusting nature meant that it was easily deceived and Pluto was sure to land a hit every time. With a maddened expression, Amira looked forward to the conclusion of the match, but so long as the outcome was her winning.

"Once more!"

Murkrow's attack only passed through a shadow as Blissey was recalled into its Poké Ball.

"That's enough," Liam yawned. "I got all the footage I need for today. We'll leave it off here. Good work."

"What!? What?! Excuse me, but what," she shouted in outrage.

Murkrow balked at the audacity of being cut short. He was close to violently objecting and leered at Liam with his body puffed up and his talons out.

"I was just about to win!"

He did object, and loudly, at her omission.

"_We_ were winning," she corrected. "You can't just like do that! You can't just stop!"

He rolled his eyes as he broke down his equipment. He had set up a video camera on the sidelines to catch the battle.

"Look at the time," he pointed out to her. "It's late and some of us still have work to do."

"Well if '_some of us'_ didn't spam minimize," she shot back, "it wouldn't have dragged on for so long."

"You don't like it, then think of a counter strategy. You were doing good towards the end. If you want, you can try again tomorrow. Ciao."

He left her at the Pokémon Center steaming in rage. Unable to hold in her anger but also now keenly aware of how awkward it would be to just stand in the middle of the street screaming, she instead let out a small, suppressed yell instead. She turned to Murkrow and the warlike look in her eyes made him take a hop back.

"Vengeance," she whispered to him. "Tomorrow, he and that Blissey are going down!"


End file.
